


Rule Four: Don't Marry Young

by Justeen_96



Series: Rule's Series [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), calum hood - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Babies, Cute Calum Hood, Daddy Calum Hood, Daddy Kink, F/M, Love, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Marriage, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Protective Calum Hood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rule's Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830922
Kudos: 3





	1. Happy Days

"I'm gonna eat you!" Calum said menacingly to our little toddler. I glanced around the cupboards in the kitchen to look over at the two of them and smiled as I watched Carter squeal and run around the couch, Calum chasing after him slowly. "You can't hide from me!" He roared, a giant smile on his face.

"Momma! Momma help!" Carter pleaded as I tried to get back to dinner preparations. "Momma please!" Carter cried out again, laughing with delight. I wiped my hands on the dish cloth and headed into the living room where I found Calum holding Carter upside down by his legs, pretending to take a bite out of him.

"Calum, don't hold Carter like that." I scolded. Carter just laughed as Calum gently set him down on the couch before coming towards me. Carter rolled off the cushions and bounced up as Calum put his arm around me.

"Hmm, maybe I should eat you for dinner instead." He murmured, kissing my jawline. I have been with him for _years_ yet he still managed to surprise me with his sexual remarks. Calum kissed me heatedly but I could feel Carter tugging on my jeans.

"Don't eat momma!" He begged of Calum. I bent down and picked Carter up, who squirmed a little in my grasp.

"He's not gonna eat me little one." I said, tickling his sides. But the look on Calum's face said otherwise as he bit down on his bottom lip, probably imagining what he wanted to do to me right now in our bedroom.

"Stop making dinner beautiful, we're gonna chow down on this tasty morsel instead." Calum said grabbing Carter's arm and trying to put it in his mouth. Carter squealed again and so I set him down as Calum chased after him. I laughed watching them. How had I gotten so lucky? I had two amazing guys in my life. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Calum stop trying to eat our son and come help me please." I told him.

"Ah but darling. You know I suck in the kitchen." Calum complained.

"Come help me or you won't get dessert tonight." I said. Carter giggled.

"No ice cream for daddy!" He called out. I laughed a little because _actual_ dessert wasn't what I had in mind and Calum understood this as I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Well if you put it like that.." Calum murmured. "Hey bud, think you can entertain yourself for a little bit? I don't want Momma to take away my dessert privileges." Calum smirked up at me and I rolled my eyes. Carter began to nod vigorously before rushing down the hallway and into his room. I watched Calum straighten up and shake out his shoulders, moving towards the kitchen. "Sorry beautiful. I just miss seeing the kid."

"I know." I said softly, touching his cheek lightly as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "And I'm sorry but the sooner we finish with dinner preparations, the sooner you can go back to pretending to eat him." Carter ran into the kitchen, clutching a book in his hands which he immediately tried to shove into Calum's.

"Auntie Maria gave me this. She said I'm reading more better than everyone else." Calum chuckled a little, looking over the small chapter book he had been handed. I frowned a little. Maria was always giving Carter gifts like that. Books, toys, art supplies. She was already letting our son go to her daycare for free, she didn't have to buy him gifts too.

"I think you need to work on your reading skills a little more there honey, go sit on the couch and read okay." I told Carter who smiled broadly and took the book back as Calum held it out for him. Calum laughed a little as I handed him the knife to chop vegetables before going back to seasoning the meat on the other cutting board.

"I can't believe how smart Carter is." Calum says lightly. "I wasn't reading at that age. I was more obsessed with dinosaurs than anything else." I laughed.

"Maybe they got that from me. I am a lot smarter than you." I said, nudging him a little.

"I wouldn't doubt it my beautiful Curator." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't try to act all smart using that word, I taught it to you." I said. For four years Calum had no idea what I was going to school for and was always at a loss for words whenever people asked him what his girlfriend was studying in college. I finally explained to him that I wanted to be a museum curator and he had no fucking idea what I was talking about.

_"I'm going be taking care of old things basically. Manuscripts, artifacts, that kind of stuff." Calum wrinkled his nose._

_"And that sounds like fun to you?" I hit his arm._

_"You know how much I love going to museums. Why are you so surprised?" I said._

_"It's gotta be more than that though right? I didn't even know that was a job until right now. What gave you the idea that this was something you'd want to do?" I blushed, looking away from him and Calum laughed. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad."_

_"It's just embarrassing." I muttered. "You know the movie Night At The Museum?"_

_"Oh my god."_

_"Shut up!" I cried out as he began to laugh. "It's not funny! I loved that movie when it came out. A museum coming to life? How cool is that! I asked my dad what kind of people worked at museums and he gave me a lot of options. Curator was the coolest job he told me about."_

_"You're so lame." Calum said, kissing me lightly._

_"Yeah, Yeah Whatever. It's better than sitting in an office all day."_

_"You wound me Lily."_

I shook my head, recalling the memory. "You didn't even know what I was going to school for for four years. I can't believe you." Calum shrugged.

"I knew you took a lot of history and art classes but I guess I just never put two and two together. I always thought you were going for some graphics design major I think. But... Museums are cool too." He said looking up at me with a smile.

"Whatever, let's focus on dinner please." I told him Calum laughed.

"You got it darling."

* * *

Carter was pushing the food around on his tortilla dejectedly. The pout on his face, while adorable, was not going to sway me this time. He was jut as bad as Calum, both of them hated eating vegetables but at least Calum liked bell peppers. Carter hated the way they tasted though. "Momma I don't want to!" He complained dropping his fork and crossing his arms before glaring at the plate of food.

"Well I know one person at this table who isn't getting ice cream then." I said, continuing to eat my own fajitas.

"Daddy?" Carter asked hopefully.

"Not this time bud." Calum said, popping a bell pepper into his mouth and causing Carter to make a face. "Hey, it's not that bad. You'll learn to like them in time."

"I don't want to like them." He whined. Calum looked over at me as our son stuck out his bottom lip, on the verge of tears now at the thought of eating something he didn't want to. I shook my head.

"Crying won't help you Carter. You're not leaving this table until you eat all of your veggies." I said.

"Which means mommy and I are going to start watching your favorite cartoons on TV without you and you're going to miss out." Calum said warningly. Carter huffed before uncrossing his arms and slowly reaching out to pick up the now soggy tortilla and taking a bite out of it. His face was awfully sad as he chewed and I couldn't help but smile at him as Calum rubbed my thigh comfortingly under the table. Carter did end up eating all of his dinner which I was pleased by. As I got up to wash the dishes, Calum put his hand on my shoulder before taking all of our plates to the sink.

"Go play with mommy buddy, I'll be right there." Calum told Carter who followed him into the kitchen.

"You're gonna make me feel lonely honey!" I called out. Carter giggled and rushed back into the living room before latching onto my leg. "Want to show me the book your aunt got you?" Carter nodded and grabbed the discarded paperback from the couch. "Billy and His First Day At School. Is it a good book?"

"Yeah it's about Billy and how he's having a bad day but then he comes home and plays with all of his toys and feels better." I laugh a little.

"He plays by himself? Where's his mommy and daddy?" I said.

"I don't know Momma I haven't finished it." Carter said, laughing at me.

"How about we finish it right now and you can tell daddy all about it when he comes in here." I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me but Carter just climbed into my lap instead and opened up the book. "Read it out loud honey." I told him, wrapping my arms around his middle and hugging him to me.

"Chapter Five: Billy Begins To Have A Better Day." Calum's right. Carter doesn't stumble over words as often as most four year olds do. He may not know some of the words he's reading but it's a little amazing he can even read a chapter book, even one that's as small as this one. "Momma." Carter called out, picking up on how spaced out I was. "What's that word?"

"Apparently."

"Aper-antly." I laugh a little but Carter keeps going. He's finishing up the book just as Calum turns off the light in the kitchen and comes to stand behind us on the couch. "I finished!" Carter cries out, shutting the book and looking back at me with a wide smile. He gasps slightly. "Daddy!" Then he's climbing over me to get to Calum which makes the two of them laugh and I sigh as Calum picks him and lets Carter pretend that he is an airplane by holding him high up in the air. Carter's always liked Calum just a _little_ bit more than me I think but that's probably because they don't see each other as often. I'm the one who dresses Carter, makes sure he gets breakfast, drops him off at daycare, picks him up, entertains him for another two hours before I start dinner preparations and then Calum comes home and it's like I stop existing a little to him. I have nothing to be upset over though, as long as Carter is happy, I am.

"Watch out Lily!" Calum shouts exaggeratedly before dropping my son back into my lap on his stomach. Carter rolls over onto the sofa, laughing and I pull him back as Calum sits down and puts his arm around me.

"No daddy I wanna play!" He complains, tugging on Calum's shirt.

"We can play, go get your toy cars." Calum says, poking his sides. Giggling, Carter peels away from us and runs back to his room. I don't know where he gets all of his energy. He doesn't need a nap like most kids, he always sleeps soundly through the night when we put him down for bed. I would've thought playing with the other kids at the daycare would tire him out but it doesn't.

"Hey, when he goes to bed do you want to give me my dessert." Calum whispers in my ear.

"Did you eat all your vegetables?" I ask sarcastically. Calum laughs.

"Yeah and all I've been thinking about all day is that warm, wet pussy of yours and I really want a taste right now." Carter comes back then though, piles of toy cars in his arm and I laugh as I move to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Maybe later Calum." He smirks and kisses me lightly.

"I'm holding you to that Princess." He says to me softly before turning back to our son. I bite down on my lip to try to suppress a smile. In two short hours, Carter will be asleep in bed and it'll just be me and my husband. We've been married almost four years now but I still get the chills whenever I call Calum my husband.


	2. Bedposts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more smut in this book lol

Finally, it was time to go the _fuck_ to sleep.

I gave Carter a bath, handed him off to Calum so he could help our son get into his pajamas and then I jumped in the shower myself while Calum read him a bedtime story. I made my way back into Carter's room just as Calum was tucking him into bed. "See, there's momma. I told you she wouldn't miss this." Calum says, ruffling his hair. Carter reached up for me and so I kneeled down next to his tiny bed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you mommy." He said, causing me to smile widely.

"I love you too sweetheart. Go to sleep now okay?" Carter nodded and yawned loudly before I tucked him back in under the covers. Calum turned on the nightlight before the two of us left his room hand in hand. I was preparing to finish getting ready for bed but it didn't seem like Calum was doing the same. He had been moving around our room, doing god knows what as I brushed my teeth and then finally, he came towards the master bathroom. He didn't step inside though. Instead, Calum was leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, smirking at me. I gave him a curious look as I finished brushing my teeth. "What?" I said, rinsing out my mouth with water, still tasting the minty toothpaste on my tongue.

"Remember what I said a couple years back?" I rolled my eyes.

"When specifically? You can't be generic like that Calum. How many years back?" I tried to move past him into our room but he put his arm out and straightened up, filling most of the doorway with his body. I sighed, looking up at him and stepping back slightly, crossing my arms to let him continue speaking.

"It was that same night you called me _daddy_ for the first time." He said, making me blush.

"Okay... A lot of things were said." I grumbled, remembering the night well. Calum pulled his hand out of his pocket. Handcuffs dangled from his fingers precariously. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I watched as he tightened the knot of the tie and pushed my arms back behind me. "When we get our own house, I'm buying a damn bedpost." He muttered to himself._

"Holy shit." I whispered. We have bedposts but we haven't actually been utilizing them. The frames is one of those metal ones with bars and now I finally realize why he was so adamant about buying it last year.

"Want to try them out?" He said, twirling the handcuffs around.

"I Uhh.." I stammered out, forgetting I was tired. "Fuck Yeah." Calum smirked before putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing me.

"Good girl." He murmured.

"Do I have to call you daddy?" I asked as he pulled me towards our bed.

"It is a preference of mine Princess but it doesn't matter either way. I'm still going to fuck you into tomorrow." I laughed, stepping back from him and pulling my shirt off. "God, I'm never going to get enough of you." Calum said touching the planes of my stomach lightly before moving them up my chest and to my shoulders. I grinned.

"Now is not the time to be gentle Calum. You're planning on handcuffing me." He snickered.

"Shut up Lil. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the bed.

"You do that all the time. So please just fuck me." He mock saluted me before pulling off his own shirt and pulling the handcuffs out of his pocket. He gestured for me to move up the bed. I was going to take off my sweatpants but he stilled my hands, grinning at me.

"I'll do that." I rolled my eyes before laying down and putting my arms back behind my head. Calum snapped one cuff around my wrist. "Not too tight?" He asked. I shook my head no as he looped the chain around one of the bars and snapped the other cuff around my left wrist. "There." Calum said with a smile before leaning down and kissing me. I had barely enough time to kiss him back before his lips moved down my body and suddenly, I got a bad feeling. Not because of what we were about to do necessarily but something felt different and I didn't just mean the handcuffs. Calum bit my shoulder lightly, beginning to leave a hickey before he travelled farther down my body. His lips grazing every ultra-sensitive part of my body. He knew all of my weak points and he was using them against me and he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Calum." I complained, squirming lightly and pulling against my restraints.

"Stay still." He commanded before slowly pulling off my pajama bottoms. It was kind of hard to stay still though when he kept kissing every other part of my body. "Remember when you were afraid to have sex with me?" Calum asked, toying with the hem of my underwear.

"Stupid seventeen year old Lily." I said, beginning to breathe a little heavy. What was he doing? Why was he messing with me?

"It was cute." Calum said lightly.

"You tore my favorite lace pair of underwear." I replied. He chuckled.

"Couldn't help myself Princess." Calum said, finally pulling my panties off and tossing them somewhere behind him. "Do you remember the first time I fingered you?" He asked, his fingers slowly trailing down my leg. "You didn't want me to look at your face when you came." He pushed two fingers inside of me and I gasped slightly, wanting him to move his hand faster. "So you clung to my shoulder and buried your face in my chest. God, the noises you made turned me on."

"Calum.." I groaned. He was moving so slowly, torturing me. His other hand pressing down on my thigh, pushing my leg to the mattress, restricting my movement further.

"You were fucking shaking in my arms." His fingers picked up speed and I groaned a little, wishing I could make him go faster or stop him so I could climb onto his lap. "What if I didn't let you cum tonight?"

"What?" I breathed out, feeling my high begin to build.

"I can take you to the edge but every time you're about to cum, I'm going to stop." Calum said.

"No!" I moaned, feeling him begin to rub my clit. I screwed my eyes shut, focusing on the motion of Calum's hand. He wouldn't do that. It was just talk. But I knew I was just kidding myself. He locked me up. Calum was in complete control.

"Do you want to cum Princess?" I groaned feeling myself begin to clench up.

"Yes daddy." I managed to get out, in an effort for him to let me orgasm but he pulled his hands away all to quickly and I gasped way too loudly before squeezing my legs together, watching him lick his fingers.

"Nice try darling." He murmured. I huffed, trying to catch my breath as I came down from my high.

"What are you doing?" I complained.

"Exactly, what I said I would. I like watching you beg for it." Calum said. I groaned as he slowly took off the rest of his clothes.

"I should have never let you watch Fifty Shades." I grumbled. Calum laughed.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it." He said. I half glared at him.

"We fucked in your car Calum. That was uncomfortable." He chuckled, climbing back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you let me. Ready darling?"

"Are you gonna stop again?" I demanded. Instead of answering, Calum gripped my hips tightly and pushed into me. I cried out slightly from the pleasure as he began to roll his hips. "Fuck." I exclaimed, feeling the metal handcuffs dig into my wrist as I tried to move them away from the bed frame.

"I couldn't believe how badly you wanted to fuck me after that movie babe. The sex scenes were horrible in it." I groaned a little, wanting something to grab onto. Calum's hair or his shoulders or something, anything but the metal bar I was chained too. "You wanted to suck my dick while I was driving but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes on the road with you like that." I knew that too, that's why I kept suggesting things until he fucking pulled over. I wasn't sure why I was so _thirsty_ that night either. Maybe because it had been a while since we were alone, without Carter.

"Shit!" I yelled out. "Right there, oh my god." Just a minute or so longer and I would be cumming all over his dick.

"You want to cum this time Princess?" Calum asked.

"Daddy please." I begged but I could already feel him slowing down. "No!" I cried out when he stopped completely. He laughed a little and I scowled as he pulled out and got off the bed. "What the hell Calum?"

"Calm down, I _partially_ stopped so you'll stop digging your wrists into the metal. It could leave a mark. Want to explain that to your boss Delores?" He asked with a wink before getting the keys and quickly unlocking the cuffs. I rubbed at my wrists and he was right, they were already starting to chaff. When he sat down on the bed, I pinned him, my hands on his shoulders.

"No more games Calum." I said sternly. He grinned.

"Of course not darling. I want to hear you scream my name." I rolled my eyes, as we shifted forward on the bed.

"I can't scream, I'll wake Carter." I murmured, taking his dick in my hand and pumping it a few times. He groaned slightly as I felt how slick he was from being buried inside my pussy. Unlike Calum though, I wasted no time in fucking him. I lined myself back up and sank down onto his length, causing him to moan my name as I grind down on him.

"Fuck, Lily." Calum breathed out as I started to move up and down. Tossing my hair over my shoulder I leaned down and kissed him as I picked up the pace, trying to find my high again, my pussy was aching to find its release. "God, keep going. I love you Lily." I continued to bounce up and down on his lap as he whispered sweet things in my ear.

"Shit." I moaned. "I'm gonna cum." I could feel my pussy clenching around his dick and before I knew it I was moaning his name into the nape of his neck and feeling him cum inside of me.

* * *

"Hey, how about you go off the pill and I put another baby inside of you." Calum murmurs, kissing my neck lightly. I had been on the verge of passing out. It was nearly one in the morning now. We had started to go to bed around ten so I was amazed how long Calum dragged this out. I turn my head to look at him and smile.

"Really? Carter's a handful as it is. I don't know how we'll keep up with another kid in the mix." Calum shrugs, pulling his arm off of me slightly.

"I really want a baby girl." Calum said.

"I thought I was your baby girl." He grins.

"You are, And you know what I mean." I laugh and turn fully onto my side so I can look at him. He hasn't changed at all in the last five years. He barely looks older than he did in high school. I'm amazed by his perfectly preserved features. I touch his hair lightly, running my fingers through it before leaving my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a baby girl." I murmured. "I'm ready if you are." Calum leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." He said softly as the doorknob for our room began to jiggle.

"Mamma!" Came a very tired and scared voice. I jumped up as Calum chuckled. I quickly pulled on my pajama pants and shirt and watched as Calum pulled on his pants just as I unlocked and opened the door to greet our son.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked, bending down to scoop him up. He was clinging tightly to his favorite stuffed giraffe and rubbing at his tear streaked cheeks.

"I had a bad dream mamma." He cried, burying his head into my shoulder.

"Aw baby it's alright." I murmured, patting his back and hugging him to me.

"Wanna sleep in here bud?" Calum asked as I turned back towards him. Carter nods vigorously and so I bring him over to Calum who takes him from my arms and settles him onto the mattress.

"You want me to turn the light on?" I ask Carter as I walk towards the nightlight we keep in here just for his sake.

"Yes momma." He says, looking a bit happier to be with the two of us. I smile and turn the light on as Calum pulls up the sheets of the bed. He only drapes it over the two of them when I climb into bed as well. Carter giggles and scoots a little closer to me. "I love you." Carter says as I put my arm around him. "You too daddy."

"I love you too bud." Calum says, putting his own arm over Carter's on top of mine.

"Now go to sleep. Daddy wakes up early tomorrow." Calum makes a face and I try not to laugh as our son closes his eyes.

"Don't steal the covers daddy." He whispers before drifting off. This time I do chuckle. That's another thing about Calum that hasn't changed, he's still a cover hog.


	3. Daycare Shenanigans

"Maria, I don't know how you do it." I say, surveying the room. I love kids and I love Carter but taking care of twenty unruly kids in various toddler years.. That was insane. Currently, only about eight of them were at the day care at the moment and even _they_ were too much to handle.

Percy was currently scribbling on the walls with blue crayon. Leo and Nico were fighting over a toy dump truck and looked like they were on the verge of throwing punches. Piper and Rachel were having a very loud, very obnoxious singing contest and I couldn't tell who was winning. Jason was running around the room, flying a toy airplane around and making loud sound effects for it and every now and then he would bump into something and knock it over. That just left Maria's own daughter Hazel and my son Carter who were giggling on the floor, playing with a puzzle together.

"Oh this? This is a calm morning for me." Maria says, gesturing around the room. "What would really suck right now is if D.J started crying in the nursery. Then I'd be fucked because he takes _forever_ to calm down." I laughed a little. D.J was her youngest son and he looked very much like his father Daniel, dark skin and curly hair. He was an adorable one year old.

"Should you really be saying that word around these kids?" I asked her. Maria shrugged.

"They're not paying attention." Maria said. Which was true of course.

"Well I have to go soon but I wanted to tell you to stop buying my son gifts. You wouldn't want to upset the other kids would you? And Carter is spoiled enough as it is." Maria rolled her eyes at me good naturedly.

"That's why you're supposed to have another kid Lil'. It'll knock Carter's ego down by several notches once he realizes that the world and his parents don't revolve around him."

"You're in the child care business. You shouldn't talk like that." I said with a laugh.

"It's _exactly_ because I'm in the child business that I can say that." Maria corrected. "I took tons of child psychology classes. I think I know my shit Lily." I shook my head at her before the two of us hugged.

"All I'm saying is, you already let my son go here for free, you shouldn't feel obligated to buy him gifts." I said.

"Um, yes I do. I'm trying to beat Jackie as the best fuckin Aunt ever. I swear to god that girl would buy this boy the damn moon without blinking an eye." Maria said. She had a point there.

"It's not a competition." I replied, rolling my eyes before walking over to our children. "Hey bud, come say goodbye to momma." Carter jumped up immediately and ran over to hug my leg quickly before letting go just as fast.

"Bye momma!" He cried out, flopping back down onto the floor with Hazel who giggled. She was pushing her curly hair out of her face and gesturing to the puzzle pieces with vigor, asking him which one they should put into the picture next.

"I swear, they're going to get married one day." Maria said with a contented sigh. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"They're children Maria, don't put all of that on them right now." I said. 

"I know, it'd just be really cool if the two of us were mother-in-laws?" She said, her voice rising higher at the end. "No... What's the word for a relationship between the mother of the groom and mother of the bride?" She asked me. I thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"I don't know the English equivalent but I think there's a word for it in Spanish." I said. She shrugged.

"We're both Hispanic and neither of us know it." Maria said. We laughed before I finally said goodbye to her and began to head to work.

* * *

Today I was assigned the task of upkeep, making sure a lot of the artifacts in the storage area of the museum are in pristine condition and cleaning them up a little if they needed some tender loving care. It's a tedious job to some of the staff here at the Natural History Museum but I loved it. I get to see pieces of history that nobody else could! I get to preserve them for future generations and that's why I love my job. There's always going to be history, especially natural history and that meant that I was always going to have a job. On my lunch break, as usual, I called Maria to see how she was doing with all the kids. The kids would have eaten an hour ago and be well into their nap session at this point, so Maria and Evelyn were probably eating lunch right now too. She picked up on the third ring and said, "Hey, I'm gonna put you on speaker." I heard her hit her thumb against her screen and the clatter as she set her phone down on something.

"Won't that wake the kids?" I ask lightly. I can hear soft music coming from a stereo somewhere on the other end.

"No they should be deep in REM sleep right now." Evelyn replied. "Just don't yell Maria."

"Excuse you, I don't yell." Maria said in a voice that sounded like she was yelling. The three of us snickered before I asked them how their day was going as I chewed on some carrot sticks.

"Crazy, as always." Maria says with a sigh. "Want to hear what crazy things the kids did today?"

"Is my son involved in one of these stories?" I asked.

"You know it." Maria said, making me laugh.

"Alright, go ahead." Maria first begins talking about a completely surreal incident involving Alex, the craziest toddler she has to care for, who apparently gained the ability to walk up walls. "Maria, shut up what actually happened?" I asked.

"Well, she's not entirely wrong," Evelyn butted in. "We don't now how it happened but suddenly Frank was on top of our six foot high bookshelf. Just sitting there and yeah, bookshelves are structured almost like stairs but he's not tall enough to reach one shelf by standing on the other. He's only three for crying out loud!" I hear Maria sigh.

"I feel so bad for his mother. She apologizes in advance every time she comes in here to drop off her son." I laugh a little. I had met Frank's Mom. She was a nice women, perpetually tired but really nice.

"Anyways, we had a painting incident with Rachel again. I really should stop with the finger painting but she gets sad every time I tell her that's not what we're doing today."

"What'd she do this time?" I asked. Rachel's dad is an artist, I've never met him but I have talked to his eight year old daughter and she praises his skills to no end. Her clothes all have paint splatters on them and her red curly hair always has traces of some old paint in it. I don't think it's ever going to come out no matter how much it's washed.

"She tried to paint Piper's face into a giant butterfly like Piper had gotten once at a fair. It actually looked pretty good so I took a photo and washed it all off her face. I figured I'd give the picture to Piper's mother."

"She'd love it." Evelyn said in agreement.

"Which leads us into a discussion of your son." Maria said in a slight joking manner.

"What'd the little devil do?" I ask with a small laugh.

"So, Evelyn is tending to Sadie and Samirah who are just _so distraught_ that they're being put in time out. I'm trying to get Percy to stop eating crayons and for Leo to stop eating glue when I hear it, the _triumphant jingle_." I sigh, triumphant jingle is the term Calum coined. It basically just refers to the sound Carter makes whenever he's about to do something stupid. The sound itself is, "Da dada da!" Like the sound effect that might follow the appearance of a superhero.

Calum and I first noticed that Carter began to do this after hearing it in some cartoon. The first time he used it was when he got Calum's rolling chair and proceeded to ride it at speeds faster than a chair should be allowed to move, down the hallway. Except rolling chairs and carpets don't mix so he was thrown from the chair the first time he tried it. Luckily he wasn't hurt but, he's made that sound every time he's about to do something he knows he shouldn't. We had to tell Maria about it once he started daycare so she would know what to do when she heard it.

"What was it this time?"

"Well, Carter had a blanket tied around his neck, was standing on one of the lower bookshelves in the room and was preparing to jump off of it and into a pile of bean bags which may be squishy but don't really cushion a persons fall." I sighed. "Hazel meanwhile was laughing her ass off and I literally had to dash across the room and snatch him off the counter before he jumped. He was put in timeout after that."

"We need to stop watching superhero movies around him I guess. He's impressionable." I said.

"They all are at this age." Maria argues. "Boys are just dumb." 

"It's True." Evelyn seconds. I laugh as I begin to finish up my lunch.

"Well, alright ladies. Hang in there. It's almost the end of the day." They both sigh heavily. "I'll see you both at five then." I said.

"See ya Lily." Maria says.

"Bye!" Evelyn echoes. I hang up as I dump all my trash into the garbage and grab my lunch bag from the counter before storing it away in one of the cupboards. It wasn't time to get back to work yet and I wanted to call Calum too. He should still be on break. He picked up before the first ring was even finished.

"Hey darling." He said.

"Hey idiot." I said with a smile.

"Aww, Lil'." He complains. "Why can't you be sweet back?" Calum said. I laugh.

"That is me being sweet. How's work?" I said, leaning against the counter by the faculty fridge.

"Boring, as usual. I'd much rather be at home watching Netflix with you by my side." I smiled A little. "You call to talk about dinner?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what do you feel like having?" I said.

"Takeout. I can grab Chinese on the way home." I laughed a little. That was always his answer when I asked him what he wanted. Ever since we had found that small dive called _The Lotus_ , Calum hasn't wanted to eat Chinese food from anywhere else.

"Sounds like a good idea." I consented.

"Awesome! Ms. Lee loves me. I'll make sure to sweet talk her into giving me extra chicken."

"Don't sweet talk her too much Calum. Remember, you're married." He chuckled.

"I don't think I'd ever forget that darling." I blushed, despite myself. "Anyways, I gotta go. See you at home beautiful?"

"See you at home. I love you." I said. 

"Love you too Lily."

* * *

"Drew! We're here at the same time for once." I exclaimed, moving to hug the big oaf that was one of my best friends. He laughed as he hugged me back, his young daughter clinging to his hand next to him. "And hello to you little Annabeth." I said greeting her politely. Annabeth shied away behind her father and I smiled. After Drew and Alex were married, they immediately adopted their young daughter and the three of them were the cutest family I have ever seen, aside from Calum, Carter and I of course.

"Its because I was running a little late." Drew says as Carter runs toward me, his backpack already on his shoulders. He starts to tug on my pants, trying to tell me some fantastical story of something that happened today but I barely ever get to see Drew. We're both so busy with our jobs and our families that the only time I see him now is if we're picking up our kids from Maria's daycare at the same time.

"Momma." Carter complains, pouting at the fact that I'm not paying attention to me.

"Oh come here honey." I said, picking him up. He continued to pout, arms crossed over his chest. "How's Alex?" I asked, turning back to Drew. He laughs.

"Recovering still from the flu. I told him to get the damn shot but he's stubborn and "invulnerable to colds" as he put it." Drew says, putting up air quotes with one hand. I laugh as Maria walks over and hands Annabeth a toy that must be hers because she clings to it tightly as soon as she has it.

"Now I know y'all are having a wonderful reunion and all, but take this sentimentalism outside please. I have a bunch of kids in here to keep under wraps." Drew and I nod, saying goodbye to her and Evelyn before stepping outside together with our kids, trying to quickly get caught up on each other's lives.

"The six of us have to get together at some point. It's been too long." Drew says with a smile as we stop at his car.

"Yeah I know. I'd love to hang out with you guys soon." Drew said. 

"Well give me a call then and you know where we live." He says as I begin to walk to my car, waving goodbye.

"I will! See you soon Drew." He waves goodbye too and I turn back around to the car, unlocking it. Carter huffs in my arms.

"Okay baby, I'm listening. What were you trying to tell me?" I ask him. Carter immediately perks up and launches into his story again as I smile.


	4. Something Old

_Four Years Previously_

"Jackie I swear to god, give me the flask. I know you have it." Jackie scowled at me and clutched her purse tighter to her chest.

"No! You are not getting any alcohol. Stop being so nervous! You have nothing to worry about." She shouted back at me as Maria, Kenzie and Katie rolled their eyes at us.

"I just want a sip!" I complained. "Come on, What is it? I'm not pregnant anymore I can drink alcohol you asshole." I said, hiking up my dress and beginning to chase her around the rather small prep room. It was actually just the priests office we had taken over. He had allowed us to wait in here since Calum wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, and neither was anyone else really for that matter but it hardly looked like a church office anymore. My friends clothes cluttered the floor, makeup bags, brushes and pallets were on every flat surface and the air smelled of perfume and flowers.

"Girls, please." My Mom said, still diligently hemming my veil that I had so stupidly torn while getting out of the limo upon our arrival. "Jackie, give her some of your vodka to calm her nerves and Lily, stop running around in your dress before you tear something else."

"Yeah Lil' it's not smart. We only have an hour until those bells being to ring." Ella reminded me, trying to calm my fussy son. My mom had brought Carter in here with her while she fixed my veil and while I was more than willing to hold him, Ella scooped him up out of my arms before saying, "What if he throws up or spits up on you? No. I'll hold him. At least I can wear a shawl or something over my dress." Jackie huffed and rummaged through her purse before handing me the blinged out flask she had brought.

"Momma Karson, you shouldn't be so willing to let your daughter have alcohol." I rolled my eyes a little, putting the bottle to my lips and tipping my head back. It wasn't vodka actually. I think it was Jack Daniel's but I drank it anyways. I couldn't explain why I was nervous, I just was. I wanted everything to go perfectly.

"I was the one who offered both of you alcohol at fifteen Jackie. I know you're both responsible adults now so it shouldn't matter." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear before standing and brushing out my veil. "Alright sweetie, here we go." I handed the flask back to Jackie who started to complain because I didn't screw the cap back on myself. I met my mom halfway and leaned down a little so she could securely pin my veil to my hair. "There, perfect." She murmured, touching my cheek lightly. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you mom. None of us know how to fix lace so I'm glad you did." I said.

"Moms know how to do everything." She replied, waving me away. I pursed my lips a little. I wasn't so sure about that. Carter was going to turn one in a couple of months and I felt completely lost all the time when it came to caring for him. My mom followed my gaze.

"The first kid is always the hardest Lily. Your father and I weren't that much older than you and Calum when we had your brother and I think he turned out alright." I make a face at Ella and her and my mom laughs.

"I love Carter, I really do. I just wish I had been a bit older when we had him. I didn't think I would have a kid by the end of my senior year in college." I said walking towards Ella and Carter who immediately perked up at the sight of me. I gently took him out of Ella's arms as Charlotte came over and dropped a towel over my shoulder so if he did spit up on me, it at least wouldn't get on the dress.

"Well it may have been unexpected." Charlotte began, "But he's completely adorable and has really livened up all of our get togethers." She finished, her voice sing-songing as she lets Carter grab her fingers. He giggled and I smiled, rubbing his back. She was right of course. Once I had Carter, Calum and I stopped going out with our friends as much, which they thought was completely unacceptable. So instead, they'd bring the party to us. Lance, Charlotte, Mike, my brother, Ella, Calum, Carter and I would hang out in the living room (while the four of us were still living together that is) and it was fun. Carter got all the attention he wanted and we got to see our friends.

"He did, which I kind of didn't think was possible. He's a baby after all."

"The cutest baby ever." Katie called out, fixing her hair in the mirror. "I mean, look at his little suit! I didn't even know they made clothes that small." Everyone laughs.

"He is really cute." Mali said, coming to stand next to me. "Almost looks like Calum when he was a baby." I smiled at her and nodded. Calum had shown me baby pictures of himself and sure enough, Calum and Carter looked identical. Mali-Koa, even though she was turning 27 this year, had proclaimed herself as the flower girl for our wedding. Neither Calum nor I had any younger girl cousins. Mali was _supposed_ to be one of my bridesmaids but after Calum failed to find another friend he wanted as a groomsmen and with the flower girl position still open, Mali claimed it.

"It'll be fun! I get to throw flower petals and wear flower crowns and shit. I'm gonna love it!" She had said when Calum and I tried to talk her out of it. And Mali did look beautiful with all those flowers in her hair.

"Hopefully he doesn't cry during the ceremony." Maria said, bring me back to the present. "It'll be so sad." She slowly walked over and smoothed out Carter's dark hair before beginning to make faces at him.

"He's not much of a crier thank god." I said with a sigh. "I just hope the groomsmen don't tire of holding him." Carter had been dubbed our ring bearer for the ceremony but since he was so small, Mike was actually going to carry him up. I didn't want it to be Mike at first. In fact, I would have rather had Jake carry him but Mike insisted and Carter did really like him so Calum and I eventually agreed to let Mike carry him.

"Don't worry, I've already told Lance that he should take Carter from Mike so his arms don't tire and Ash will do the same for Luke." Charlotte said. Maria cursed lightly.

"Should I tell Daniel to do that?" Maria said, I shrugged a little.

"I hope him and Drew will just follow their lead. The ceremony will only be an hour and a half so hopefully it won't be that big of a deal." There was a knock on the door and my mom went to open it. My father stepped into the room with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello girls." His eyes fell on me and his smile only widened. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy. Are you here for Carter?" I asked, beginning to move towards him over the clutter in the room.

"Yeah it's nearly time. I'm going to bring him over to the guys so Mike can get comfortable holding him." I nodded and began to hand my son off to him. "Hey little man." My dad said, cradling him in his arms. My mom shouldered the baby bag and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to go check up on your grandparents and be right back." She said, moving out of the room past my dad.

"How's Calum?" I asked my father, feeling a bit anxious as I did. He chuckled.

"He hasn't run away if that's what your worried about." I laugh nervously and shake my head.

"No, but is he nervous? What are the boys doing?" He purses his lips a little and sighs.

"Well, when I was leaving the room, my future son-in-law was just dared to chug a beer." I personally want to go over there and smack each and every one of the boys in that room. Bringing a flask was one thing but if they had an entire case of beer in there, I was going to loose it.

"He didn't do it did he? Who brought alcohol? Was it Mike? God, I told him not to." My dad shrugged, bouncing Carter a little who cooed up at him.

"I'm not sure who brought the case. It was just there when I walked in at some point." I sighed and turned to Ella.

"I'm on it Lil'. I'll slap some sense into them for you." Ella wasn't my maid of honor but she was a better liaison than Jackie who, in all honestly, probably would have joined them if they were all chugging beer. "Come on Mr. Karson. Those boys need an adult in the room at all times." My father and all of my friends laugh as they leave.

"I'm sure Calum's not _that_ irresponsible." Jackie says as I turn back to see that everyone is all ready to go in their deep purple bridesmaid dresses. "He wouldn't chug a beer if he hasn't eaten anything. He'd be drunk through the ceremony. That wouldn't be smart." Jackie said.

"Yeah, well lets hope he was actually thinking clearly. That's not Calum's strong suit." I said.

"Relax Lily, our beautiful bride, and sit down. You're going to be on your feet for a while so you should sit while you can." Kenzie said, pulling me towards the uncomfortable couches in the office. I sighed heavily but took her advice. It was going to be a long ceremony.

* * *

"Alright show time girls!" My Mom calls out. "Calum is at the alter, ready and waiting. We need to get you and all the groomsmen in position." My friend started chattering excitedly before filing out of the room. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I took several deep breaths to try to slow my pulse before taking my bouquet from Jackie, who was holding it out to me, and flipping my veil down over my face. As I stepped out of the room, all of the men turned.

"Wow! You look great Lily." Luke said a bit too loudly. Charlotte shushed him and punched his arm. "Oh right, sorry." He sad with a sheepish smile. "You look amazing." He reiterated.

"Yeah, I know. I went with you when you went to try on dresses but... It just looks so gorgeous on you right now." Drew complimented. It was kind of funny. I had an ex-boyfriend and a guy who had a high school crush on me in my wedding party. Isn't that ironic?

"Meh, she looks alright." Jake said, indifferently. My dad shot him a glare and I laughed as my mom quickly arranged everyone in their proper order.

"Want to say bye-bye to momma Carter?" Mike asked in a high pitched voice, walking towards me with my son in his arms. "Say bye-bye Momma." Mike picked up Carter's little arm to wave to me but Carter just started to reach for me instead, pouting, which usually meant if he didn't get what he wanted, he would cry.

"Uh-oh, don't make that face baby." I told him, bending down slightly so I could kiss his forehead. "You'll see daddy soon. How's that sound? Daddy?" Carter blubbered a little and I straightened up as my mom pushed Mike back into line at the front with Katie and Mali-Koa. I moved towards my dad, smiling at Ash and Jackie as I passed them before shaking out my shoulders and linking my arm with my dads.

"You have nothing to be nervous about sweetheart." He said softly. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes." I breathed out. "More than anything." It felt a little weird confessing this to my dad but he was smiling at me, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Then everything is going to be fine." He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, don't you start to cry." My Mom warned my dad as the music began and the guests turned towards the opening doors. "I'll cry too then." She said.

"I can't help it. My baby girl is getting married." I hugged his arm tightly as Mali began to walk, tossing flower petals up and watching them drift to the ground. _Married_. I was getting married. It almost didn't seem real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering who walked with who, this is it, in no particular order. Jake and Ella, Maria and Daniel, Jackie and Ash, Katie and Mike, Kenzie and Drew, and Charlotte and Luke.
> 
> How was that story part? It may kind of feel like I just dropped this into the story but I really wanted to write about it and there's a reasoning behind all of this! A kind of sad reasoning that you will learn about later.


	5. Ancient History

"Mrs. Hood!" I smile as Jillian runs over to me as I step through the front doors of the museum Saturday morning. "How are you today Mrs. Hood?" She asks.

"I'm fine Jillian, thank you and I told you, you really don't have to call me Mrs. Hood. Lily will do just fine. There's really no need to run up to greet me every morning you know. How have you been?"

"I'm great Mrs. Hood." She replies, ignoring my request to use my name yet again. "I feel that a bit of respect is due and I'm just trying to be polite. That's why I refer to you as Mrs. Hood. And.. Well, it's always good to greet people in the morning." I laugh lightly. Jillian is a high school student from a public high school just ten blocks away. When she was first hired to the museum as a tour guide, I gave her the tour but she knew just as much a I did about the museum so it was sort of null. Ever since then, Jillian has constantly been trying to please me, even though I'm not her boss. She always makes conversation, asks if I want coffee and even offers to buy it if I do. I thought she was just eager to please everyone but Mrs. Wilder said otherwise.

"That girl is attached to your hip. I don't know if it's just because you're young or if she feels she has a genuine connection to you." And it's true, at 27 and 17 we are the youngest staff members at the museum. Everyone else is in their fifties or higher.

"You're working on the floor today right?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. I have to remind Nancy in case she's forgotten but I'll see you in a little bit." Jillian nods and stops walking with me.

"See you in a few." She replies happily before heading back towards the front of the museum. I smile as I enter the door marked **Employees Only**. I set my stuff down in the staff lounge before grabbing some coffee and then heading down to the Artifact Room. I place my coffee cup on the table as soon as I walk into the room. We're not supposed to have drinks down here, not even water but that can't be helped so we put a simple wooden table by the door so we could place any bottles or cups there, least they spill and ruin anything in the room.

"Hi Nancy. How are you today?" I asked, spying the older women standing by one of the many large glass cabinets with infinite drawers.

"Just fine Lily. Aren't you supposed to be up top." She asks, looking at me over the rims of her glasses. I smile a little.

"Yes but you know how much I love the smell of things down here." Nancy breaths deeply and smiles.

"It never gets _old_." She says with a wink, making me laugh because everything in this room _is_ old, even Nancy herself. "How's our protege?"

"Jillian? Much of the same. Too excited for her own good."

"Well, we need more kids like her interested in history." She's not wrong. We get a lot of foot traffic from elementary schools on field trips but not many high school kids or college kids unless they have a school paper or project to work on. Only the younger kids in second to fifth grade seem to really like coming to history museums. High schoolers and up seem to prefer art museums nowadays.

"But then we'd all be out of a job." I tell her. Nancy laughs.

"You're right but we won't be young forever Lily." She smiles at me lightly before making a shooing motion and telling me to go back upstairs. "You don't want the boss to get mad at you do you?" I shake my head and laugh. I've never seen Mrs. Alvarez angry but apparently it's not a pretty sight.

"I'll see you later Nancy."

"Bye munchkin." She calls out as I head back upstairs, grabbing my coffee cup as I do. We have three giant group tours scheduled today and I'm going to be leading one of the tours this afternoon so I have to mentally prepare myself for the loads of questions these tourists are going to have.

* * *

I'm making my way around the museum, asking people if they have questions or need information on something when I hear a familiar voice call my name. "Lily? Is that you?" I look up towards the sound and find... Mallory Fields, the girl who used to be in love with Calum when we were in high school.

"Oh my god Mallory?" We were never friends and although she did really want to date Calum, she never was mean to me or malicious once it got out that I was the one actually with him.

"Hey! How've you been?" She asks, a wide smile on her face. She looks pretty much the same, maybe just older. She has a more defined jaw, wider hips and a more dignified look but I still very much recognize her. She opens her arms and hugs me.

"Oh, okay. Hi I've been good." I say, hugging her back lightly, surprise evident on my face.

"Sorry I should've asked before I hugged you. It's just instinct." I smiled a little.

"No problem, how have you been? I haven't seen you since high school." I said. I was trying to be polite but it's always weird seeing old acquaintances, especially ones from high school. The only people I saw from high school now were my friends and Calum of course. Everyone else was but a distant memory. 

"I've been good, went to college on the east coast, got married, had a family. They're here actually." Mallory turns around and searches the crowd a little before clicking her tongue and turning back to me. "I don't see them right now. You're still with Calum right? We were friends on Facebook but I deleted mine a long time ago. I didn't want to become one of those moms that's obsessed with that stupid app." She said. I laughed because it's true, my mom _loves_ Facebook.

"Yeah, we've been married for three years, and have a four year old son." She gasps a little, smiling wide.

"That's beautiful. High school sweethearts! Oh I remember when I thought I was in love with him. Only three years though? He proposed late in the game didn't he? You two have been together for years."

"He wanted to wait until I was out of college." I said with a shrug. "I told him it didn't matter to me but it mattered to him." I said. Mallory smiles.

"Oh that's still so sweet. I got married in college, it was crazy. You two were smart to wait. My partner and I were too anxious though, what with Trump being elected and all. We thought he might make gay marriage illegal again." I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was, especially after a dark haired boy with tanned skin and bright eyes ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Momma come on, you're missing all the fun!" He exclaimed, trying to drag her off. Mallory laughs as another women, with dark skin and hair comes over, a young girl with blonde hair holding her hand.

"Lily this is our son, Tony, our daughter Ava and this is my partner Danielle." Mallory said. Danielle held out her hand, the one not holding Ava's, and I shook it.

"I'm Lily. Mallory and I used to go to high school together." I said. Mallory touched her wife's arm lightly.

"Remember the boy I told you about? The last boy I ever liked? This is his wife!" Mallory said. Danielle laughs.

"Wow it's nice to meet you. Mallory always talked about how you "stole", what was his name again? Something odd like calcium." Danielle said. I laughed. _Calcium_ , I used to make fun of Calum by calling him that.

"It's Calum." I said. 

"Oh yes, sorry about that." She apologizes, a bit embarrassed. I shake my head.

"No it's fine. I used to tease him about his name a lot when we were in college. How old are your kids?" I ask, looking down at the two children. The boy seems anxious to keep looking through the museum and the girl seems a bit indifferent to it all but neither of them can be older than seven.

"Tony is five." Mallory says, picking him up and making him laugh. "And Ava just turned eight." Ava looks small for her age. They're clearly adopted children but I refrain from commenting on it. It's none of my business.

"Nice to meet the both of you." I say pleasantly. Tony giggles but Ava says nothing.

"Sorry about them, Ava isn't as excited as Tony to be here but they were bored senseless in the house today and Tony loves coming here." Ava sighs.

"We always go to the same exhibits Momma." Ava said. I smile a little.

"Well why don't we try to go to some different ones today." Danielle amends. Ava doesn't reply.

"I'll let you all go then. Have a great day here. It was nice to see you Mallory." I say, beginning to slowly walk away.

"It was really nice to see you too Lily!" Mallory says enthusiastically before waving and heading in a different direction with her family. Huh... What a weird encounter.

* * *

You'd think, that after years of knowing Calum, after years of loving him and after having a kid with him... I'd be able to read him like a book but sometimes... Even I was stumped. Carter was asleep against me and Calum had his hand on my knee instead of around my shoulders. He was rubbing circles into my skin comfortingly but something still felt... Off.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, looking up at him with concern.

"Hmm?" Calum asked, feigning not hearing me as he looked my way.

"Calum.." I murmured, moving closer to him while trying not to wake our son. He sighs lightly and puts his arm around my shoulders before pulling me in and kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I'm just thinking." He said.

"About what?" I prompted. He licked his lips and shrugged.

"It's just work stuff. Nothing to worry about." But I didn't believe him for some reason, despite the sincere look on his face.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, leaning against his side.

"Yes. Nothings wrong Lily. I swear." He breathed out. We sat like that a little longer, Carter nestled into my side while I laid against Calum. "Shouldn't we get the little guy to his room?" He murmured. I nodded and Calum stood, his warmth leaving my side. He stepped in front of me and bent down, scooping Carter up into his arms. He stirred a little but didn't wake. I followed him slowly as Calum brought Carter to his room. Standing in the doorway, I watched as he laid Carter down in bed and put the covers over his small frame.

"Mama." Carter said. I smiled and stepped further into the room as Calum ruffled our sons hair.

"Goodnight baby." I whispered, kissing his forehead. Carter smiled and snuggled down into his covers before Calum and I stood, exiting the room. Calum turned on the nightlight as he passed it and I closed the door as we left. He sighed heavily as soon as we were in the hallway.

"I'm going to shower." He said softly before kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I replied, looking into his eyes and trying to find another source for his weird mood. He touched my check before heading for our room and I pursed my lips, moving back to the living room to shut everything off and make sure the front door was locked.

When I got back to our room, I changed into my pajamas and aimlessly scrolled through my phone, waiting for Calum to come to bed. He came out of the shower, his hair wet and curling around the edges. He didn't have a shirt on and so I studied the tattoos on his arms and chest. I had never added to the first tattoo I got at 18 but Calum had a couple more on his rib cage and hip bones.

"I'm fine, really." Calum said, grabbing a shirt from his dresser and pulling it down over his head.

"I didn't say anything." I said. He smirked.

"I know, but you're thinking about it." I huffed as he climbed into bed. "Everything is alright my beautiful Lily."

"If you say so." I murmured as the two of us laid down. I put one arm over Calum's chest and snuggled into his side. "Did I tell you I saw Mallory today."

"Mallory who?" He asked.

"Mallory Fields? She was in love with you in high school." I said, looking up at him. His expression remained one of confusion.

"You saw her today?" He said. I nodded.

"At the museum. It was weird. She hugged me." I said. Calum snickered. "She has two kids and is married to a women named Danielle. They seemed really happy."

"Good for them. I'm glad they found each other." Calum said as he kisses the top of my head. "And I'm glad I have you."

"Cheesy." I murmur. Calum laughs a little as he wraps one arm around my back.

"I love you Lily."

"I know."


	6. Aunt Mali

"Auntie Mali is in the House!" I hear Mali whoop from the front of the apartment. I start to laugh as I make my way down the hallway, Carter racing ahead of me. Today is Friday, one of my days off and sometimes Mali likes to stop by and hang out with us for a whole weekend. We live so close to each other now that she can come over whenever she wants. Calum and I even made her a key for the apartment so she could literally come and go as she pleases.

"Auntie Mali!" Carter shouts, rushing her and throwing out his arms for a hug.

"Ahh! My mini Calum!" She cries out, scooping him up and spinning him around. Carter laughs happily as she hugs him to her before setting him back down on the ground, dropping her bag and walking towards me. "And how is my favorite sister-in-law?" She asks, hugging me tightly. Her perfume smells citrusy and I smile.

"I'm your only sister-in-law." I say as we pull back from one another. Mali pinches my cheek.

"That's why you're my favorite." She said. I laugh, shaking my head at her.

"I'm good though and glad you're here because Carter was going to go nuts if you didn't show up another weekend." Mali hadn't stopped by two weeks in a row now and it made Carter antsy. He loves Mali just as much as Calum does. She usually comes by when her husband has weekend business trips. She gets lonely sitting in their apartment alone so she always comes here.

"Oh I know Mini but Uncle Leo's been home these past couple of weekends." She said, bending down to pick up my son. Carter laughs before climbing around to her back so she could carry him on her shoulders. The two of them can walk around the apartment safely enough without Carter banging his head on anything so I let them do it often.

"You should dump him and come live with us." Carter remarks. The two of us laugh.

"I can't dump him, I'm married to him silly." She reminds him.

"Oh yeah..." Carter says thoughtfully. "Momma what's the word for married people who leave each other."

"Divorce." I reply.

"Do _that_ Aunt Mali! Then you can come live with us!" Mali just laughs as Carter frowns.

"Mali isn't going to divorce her husband baby. She loves him. Just like how I love your daddy. You don't want us to break up do you?" I asked teasingly.

"No momma!" He cries out. "Stay with daddy!" I laugh, beginning to head to the kitchen. Mali follows close behind.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask Mali. She nods so I pull out two wine glasses, knowing that when she wants a drink, she really means wine. "You and Leo have to come by together soon. It's been a couple of months." Mali sighs.

"Yeah that workaholic husband of mine is a loser. He goes to work early in the morning, comes home at five and is basically knocked the hell out at eight o'clock."

"He has to slow down. Leo's always overworked himself." I say, pouring us two glasses of white wine.

"You're telling me. We don't even..." She glances up at Carter on her shoulders and pauses as she thinks about what she going to say. "We don't even tango that often anymore. You know what I mean?" I laugh a little.

"I know what you mean." The two of us head into the living room where I turn on the TV so Carter can watch some of his favorite kids shows on Hulu while Mali and I talk. He'll be engrossed for about an hour before he'll want to bother us again.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to have kids any time soon." Mali shrugs.

"We're still young. I mean I don't even know if I want kids. Leo wants at least one but it sounds like it takes a lot of effort to care for another human." I sigh, glancing over at Carter.

"It does. I love him but.. Damn." I take a sip of my wine as Mali laughs.

"Yeah Mini is great but I honestly don't think I'm ready for kids and you're younger than me! So I can only imagine how tough it's been these past couple of years."

"Calum and I made it work." I say with a nod. "Everyone always talks about how the first couple of years are the hardest part of the marriage, especially with a kid but.. Calum and I are pretty much the same. I don't think much has changed." Mali sighs and swishes the contents of her glass around.

"That's because my baby brother is pretty boring." The two of us laugh.

* * *

Mali and I are making dinner together in the kitchen and laughing. Carter is playing with some toy legos just outside the threshold of the kitchen. He wanted to be near us while he was playing but knew he shouldn't get in the way of us cooking, every now and then he comes in to show us one of his LEGO creations. It's usually a makeshift car or airplane. Around five o'clock, Calum comes home.

"Daddy!" Carter exclaims, running towards the front door as I hear it open.

"Hey bud!" He makes a groaning sound as, I assume, he picks up our son. "You're getting too heavy for this Carter." He just laughs.

"No you're getting _old_ daddy." Carter said. Mali and I laugh.

"Is that my two favorite girls?" Calum calls out.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Get in here baby brother." Malik said. I nudge her as she curses and Mali just shrugs before Calum walks into the kitchen, Carter clinging to his leg like a monkey.

"Hey Mali." He says, the two of them hugging tightly. "I haven't seen my bratty big sister in a while." Mali let's go of him and punches his arm.

"I am not bratty you rude ass.." Mali said. I nudge her again and Mali stops talking, laughing to herself as Calum steps closer to me and kisses me lightly.

"Hey darling." He says with a soft smile.

"How was work?" I ask as he begins to walk back out of the kitchen, Carter still clinging to him and trying to get Calum to pay attention to him.

"Lame." He says with a slight smile. "I'm going to change and then I'll come back out and help okay?" Mali and I nod as Calum and Carter move towards our bedroom, Carter excitedly telling him about his day. Mali turns to me as the two of them disappear. She's giving me a look.

"What?" I said.

"Is Calum okay?" Mali said. I sigh. So she's noticed it too. I shrug.

"He hasn't told me anything and I've asked but.." I shake my head and sigh. "I thought I was just being paranoid or motherly or something." Mali shakes her head.

"No. Something is definitely up." Mali said. She says as I continue to chop vegetables. "I could ask him." I shrug.

"You might get similar results. I was hoping he'd just tell me soon but he's been weird for a couple of days now." I purse my lips and look towards the hallway. He'll be back soon so I should just brush the conversation away. "Maybe he's just been stressed. He could loosen up now that you're here."

"What? He doesn't loosen up when you two have sex?" I start to laugh as Calum comes back into the room, wearing sweatpants and an old shirt of his. He still looks really hot in such a simple outfit. Carter is in his arms, talking his ear off.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks with a weary smile, setting Carter down who immediately goes back to his LEGOs.

"Your sex life." Mali says without any hesitation. I laugh as Calum cringes. He moves closer and slips his arm around me before kissing my forehead.

"I didn't need to know that Mali." He says as the two of us go back to preparing dinner.

"You asked baby brother and honesty is very important. Right Carter?" She asks, looking down at our son who isn't paying any attention but agrees with Mali anyways. "See, the kids smart." Carter giggles. "Must get it from his mom." She says nudging me. I laugh as Calum squeezes my hip lightly.

"Can I help?" He said.

"Actually, you can take my place." Mali says happily, handing off the spatula to her brother as she finishes turning on the burner. "You look like you have exactly zero energy to keep Carter occupied while we cook so I'm going to fill that role." She smiles broadly. "Come here Mini!" She exclaims, exciting the kitchen. Carter squeals and the two of them head down the hallway hand in hand, talking animatedly about all the toys he wants to play with in his room With Mali and Carter gone, Calum and I cook in silence. I can't tell if it's an uncomfortable silence though. Things aren't usually uncomfortable between us. Sometimes we're just quiet. Maybe this is one of those times or maybe Calum really _is_ not telling me something. I watch him take out his phone and begin to play some music, setting it on the counter by the cupboards, away from where we're cooking.

"So work was lame?" I said. Calum shrugs.

"Yeah, a little. Meetings, designing, getting yelled at by the boss." Danny, his boss, doesn't seem like a strict guy and Calum always liked that he was never too tough or demanding with them so if he was yelling, something might be wrong.

"Yelling?" I said. "I thought Danny wasn't like that."

"Not usually." Calum replies mildly. We're silent again. "Mali gonna be here all weekend again?" I nod.

"Leo's on one of his famous trips." He smirks a little.

"That guy needs to relax. Work isn't _that_ important." The conversation between Calum and I drifts. He smiles and we laugh and he doesn't seem upset. But when I look at him, when I really look at him, I can tell that somethings bothering him. I just don't know what.

* * *

"You're sure you'll be fine out here?" I ask Mali for the hundredth time since she's begun sleeping over here. Mali laughs as she settles down into the pullout bed from the couch, mountains of pillows around her.

"Yes _Mom_. Just fine. You don't have to ask every time you know." I shrug and hand her another blanket.

"Well I talked to Calum and he's down for heading to the park tomorrow to have lunch and let Carter run around and what not." Mali nods as she checks the time on her phone. It's only ten but Mali likes to sleep and I can't blame her. I knew Calum was tired too so all three of us decided to go to be early after we put Carter down at eight.

"Cool. I'll try to talk to Mr. Grump tomorrow then about what's bothering him." I shrug.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then. Night Mali."

"Goodnight Mom." She calls back, turning off the lamp. I laugh before heading back into the room. Calum already looks like he's passed out on the sheets. One arm behind his head and the other on his chest. I close the door and begin to change. He doesn't move so I assume he's already sleep. Getting under the covers is going to be difficult then. As soon as I sit down on the bed though, his eyes open and he smiles at me.

"Hi Lil'." He murmurs. I smile as he sits up and pushes the sheets lower so he's no longer sitting on them. We climb in and Calum immediately pulls me closer to him, my back against his chest. I laugh.

"Let me turn off the lamp dummy." I say, reaching out and pulling the cord. His arm comes back around me as I lay down.

"I missed Mali." He murmurs. "It's nice to have her here." I laugh.

"You thought she was a pain earlier today." He snickers.

"Because she's my sister and because she _is_ a pain in the ass." I elbow him a little but Calum simply kisses my hair. After a couple of minutes, Calum really has fallen asleep and so I try to get comfy under the covers and do the same but sleep alludes me. I'm too worried about Calum. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong.


	7. Wedding Bells

Calum had a deep scowl on his face as he finished getting ready for dinner tonight. When he had come home just an hour ago, I could tell how exhausted he was. He had said he wanted to take a nap before we ate but I told him that wasn't possible since we were going to be leaving to meet up with Lance, Charlotte and Mike in about an hour and a half. When he gave me a confused expression, I knew he had forgotten. "We're meeting them for dinner. I told you last night. We planned this a week ago." He had groaned and begged me to cancel but I was insistent. "Calum please. We haven't seen them in months. We're all always so busy. I want to catch up with our friends." He grumbled something under his breath that I didn't hear but he finally said he would get ready. To help him relieve some of his stress and hopefully put him in a better mood, he fucked me against the bathroom sink before he took a shower. I thought he would feel better but his mood was still sour. I casually draped my arms around him as he straightened out his collar. Calum merely glanced at me in the mirror. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I know you're tired."

"We really can't reschedule?" He said, glancing back at me. I shrug.

"It'll take forever to get us all together again and I feel bad. We cancelled on them last month too." Calum huffed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little.

"Alright darling but can you drive? I need a damn drink." I smiled and picked my keys up from my dresser before I kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you." I said cheerily. Calum smirked a little and grabbed his jacket as someone knocked on our bedroom door. "Come in." I called out lightly. It was probably just Anne, our baby sitter. She's the daughter of the family next door and just a wonderful girl. Carter really likes her.

"Carter wants to know if it's okay if he can have chocolate milk instead of regular." Anne said. I smile.

"Yes that's fine. We'll be leaving right now Anne so we'll come say goodnight to him." I said. She nods.

"Alright. Bath at six, story time at six-thirty and bed time at seven." Anne repeats to us as I grab my purse. She's memorized Carter's nightly schedule and I think it's the most adorable thing. "And you'll be home around ten? As usual?" She asks as Calum turns off the light and the three of us head down the hallway.

"You know our routine better than we do Anne." I say with a grin as we enter the living room. Carter is eating graham crackers and watching something on the TV but rushes over to us as we walk in.

"Wow you look pretty momma!" He cries out, reaching up for me so I can pick him him. I take him up into my arms and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you honey. Be nice to Anne now okay and do what she asks of you alright?" Carter nods vigorously before reaching behind me for Calum. I hear him sigh as he pulls Carter out of my arms.

"Be good buddy. Don't drink too much chocolate milk okay." Carter giggles.

"Okay daddy!" Calum sets hm on the floor and Carter immediately climbs back onto the couch.

"We'll see you in a few hours Anne." I say, waving to her as Calum and I head for the door. Anne waves back, sitting next to our son.

"Have fun you two." Calum shuts the door as I take his hand, messing with the strap of my purse with the other.

"I'm really sorry." I murmur as we begin to head down the stairs.

"Hey, don't be. I'm being a dick." Calum replies after a small stretch of silence. He squeezes my hand as we head towards my car.

"Well you seem really tired and frustrated. You've been like this for a couple of days babe... Did you talk to your sister?" I ask him, despite already knowing the answer. Three days ago, on Sunday, when Mali left the house she gave me a sympathetic smile and told me that everything was going to be fine. I didn't like the way she said it but she swore Calum hadn't told her anything.

"What would I tell my sister that I can't tell you?" He asked in a slight joking manner.

"I don't know Calum.." I replied softly, letting go of his hand so I could unlock my car and get into the drivers side.

"I'm not cheating on you." Calum said, reaching out and putting his hand on my cheek. 

"No, I know that. I wasn't thinking that Calum. I'm just worried about your behavior. You've just seemed really stressed out lately." His face was full of concern and sadness and he quickly wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's not Carter. It's just work. That's it, I swear."

"If you're upset Calum then leave... Find a different job." He shakes his head.

"No, I can't. Another job won't pay me like this." He's right of course but the money isn't worth his happiness and I tell him this. "Money can't buy happiness?" Calum asked, reading my mind as he pulled away slightly to smile at me. I laugh a little and run my fingers through his hair lightly.

"Exactly. I just want you to do something you love Calum."

"I am. It's just a bad month I guess. This will pass. I swear." I pursued my lips but nodded. If we stood here talking any longer, we would be late. So I kissed him quickly and we got into my car.

* * *

"Luke! You dick!" I exclaimed, punching his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose _best friend_." I demand. Luke laughs and rubs the spot I hit lightly.

"I don't know! I wanted it to be a surprise. The only people I told were my parents, her parents and Ash of course." Luke said. I shake my head.

"Worried I'd spill to your fiancé?" I asked. "Actually... You're probably right. I would have." Luke and Charlotte laugh.

"See! I knew you'd say something like that." Luke said elbowing me in the ribs. "I've known you for almost eleven years now and I know for a fact that you can't keep a secret." He's right of course. Daniel had once told me about a surprise trip he was going to take Maria and the kids on and I accidentally let it slip the day after he told me that they were going somewhere. I also couldn't hold back telling Drew when Alex got confirmation that they could adopt their young daughter. I was with both Alex and Drew and they weren't upset with me for spilling the beans, they we just incredibly happy.

"Okay but I managed to keep Carter a secret for like two months." I argued. "That's gotta count for something." Luke rolled his eyes.

"And ever since then you've had a guilty conscious." Mike says with a smirk. "You can't lie about a damn thing anymore." Everyone laughs. Everyone except Calum. He's already finished his beer and I think I heard him order another one when a waiter passed by. We've only been here about thirty minutes. We haven't even ordered our entrees yet, just the appetizers. Whenever any of us go out to dinner together, we always try to prolong it as long as possible. We don't get to see one another often so when we are together, we like it make it last.

"So where's Ash?" I ask, reaching for Calum's hand under the table. "Didn't want to join us?" Calum squeezes my hand and I smile up at him as we rest our hands on his thigh.

"No, he's with his boyfriend in Hawaii remember? They've been there since Saturday." Charlotte replies with a smile. Shit that's right, can't believe I forgot. I've seen the pictures. They look so happy.

"Man, Hawaii is so cool. Girls in bikinis, fruity drinks on the beach." Mike says wistfully. Luke reaches over Charlotte to hit his best friends arm. "Ow." Mike complains.

"Those young girls wouldn't go for you old man." Luke jokes. Mike flips him off, making Charlotte laugh as the two of them begin to argue. I look to Calum again.

"We can leave early if you're really not into this." I whisper to him. Calum shakes his head.

"No, we should celebrate." He whispers back. "That asshole of our friend just told us about their engagement, we should stay." I can tell he's only partly saying that because he means it. The other part of him wishes he was back at our apartment, asleep on the couch with Carter in his lap.

"Okay." I murmur. "But if you change your mind, we can leave anytime." I kiss his jaw lightly and Calum smiles.

"Hey, dude stop being lame and tell us what's up with you." Luke interrupts. For a second I think they've picked up on Calum's sour behavior but they're all smiling. I don't think they have. "How's life been?" Calum talks lightly about work and Carter and I smile and make an input every now and then. His second beer arrives at the table, along with our appetizers. Nobody notices how fast he chugs it down, but I do.

* * *

Calum is drunk. Sometime when we got our entrees he switched from beer to tequila shots. He's only had two of those and two beers so I wasn't that worried, especially since he's been eating too but... Calum hasn't drunk alcohol like that since he was in college and his drunkenness was clearly showing. Lance and Mike thought it was a little funny because at first, it was. They teased Calum for taking tequila shots asking if we were "annoying him" to which Calum would reply yes before flipping them off and laughing. But then it all become... Less funny. Calum got irritable and serious and kept muttering things under his breath. I encouraged him to drink water but he wasn't listening to me and he stopped eating his food. What made him snap was when Charlotte jokingly asked if Calum needed to take a nap. "Yes because you guys are fucking annoying." Charlotte was so surprised she leaned back in her seat and Luke immediately went on the defensive before I could stop him.

"Dude what's your problem? Don't talk to my fiancé like that." Luke said.

"I can talk to her however the fuck I like because you all are the..." Calum said but I clamped my hand down over his mouth and he turned to glare at me.

"Stop. You're drunk and pissed off. Go outside please. I'll be right there." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do." He replied in a menacing tone. Jesus. What was wrong with Calum? Why was he so angry?

"Calum please." I begged. Rolling his eyes, Calum flipped Luke off and got up from the table. I could tell Luke wanted to say something but I touched his arm and he stopped. The four of us watched Calum head outside. "God I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong. I thought that he would be fine tonight but he started drinking and..." oh god I was on the verge of tears. This was so stupid.

"Lily, it's fine." Charlotte cut in. "We could tell something was off. What's wrong?" I shake my head because I don't know. I really don't know.

"I think I'd better just take him home." I said quickly, going through my purse and pulling out all the cash I have in my wallet. Sixty dollars. That should be enough. "This is for dinner. I'm so sorry guys." I say, hurriedly standing so I can go after Calum.

"Lily wait!" Mike calls.

"Lil!" Luke says next but I keep going. I weave around tables and out the front door. The hostess says goodbye as I leave. Calum is pacing outside, his hands angrily shoved into his pockets. I felt bad for him earlier but now I'm just pissed. He snapped at me and at Charlotte and that wasn't a polite thing to do.

"Calum! What the hell was that?" I demand, walking up to him. "I know you're upset. I know you don't want to be here but you said it was fine. You said we should stay. I can't believe you'd yell at them like that and.." He groaned loudly and glared at me much to my surprise.

"God can you please _shut up_?" Calum asks. My eyes widen in surprise and Calum cringes a little under my gaze.

"Excuse me?" I said. He curses under his breath, running his hands through his hair as he tries to form a coherent apology.

"Darling, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just... I'm really, _really_ tired." He says in such a defeated tone. I can't stay mad at him when he looks so sad, but I'm not going to let him get away with this tomorrow. Tomorrow we have to talk but right now... I need to get him home. I sigh and take his hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I know I kind of forced you to come out tonight. I shouldn't have done that." I apologize.

"No, you're right. We haven't seen these guys in forever and I was a total dick just now. I'm sorry Lily. I should go apologize to them too." Calum moves to head back into the restaurant but I stop him, my hand on his chest.

"Hey, it's fine. Let's just go home. I'll call them when we get to the apartment, explain everything okay?" He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"I'm sorry darling." I move to hug him and he wraps his arms around me tightly. "I'm really sorry." I laugh a little.

"I know. Now come on, let's get you home and in bed okay?" He nods as I pull out the car keys from my purse and begin to lead him towards my car. It can't just be because he's tired. He started drinking for a reason. Why is he so upset? Why won't he just tell me? This can't jut be all about work... Can it?


	8. Something New

_Four Years Previously_

Mike and Katie began to follow after Mali slowly. I don't know how Mike was holding both my son and the pillow with the rings on it but he was doing a really good job. When he got up to the alter, he would place the pillow on this little pedestal so I wasn't worried about him dropping either the rings or my son in the short walk up the aisle. Jake and Ella were next, linked arm in arm as they moved down the aisle together and the rest of the bridal party slowly followed after them. I was beginning to hyperventilate a little. I couldn't really see Calum over all the other heads in the room but I know he was going to just look dashing in his suit. I couldn't wait to see him.

My dad pulls on my arm and my heart picks up speed. We're walking already. This is happening. I'm getting married. My mother's words ring in my ear. She's telling me to smile and while I laughed a lot during the rehearsal, I didn't smile as I walked down the aisle with my dad during dress rehearsal. This time though, I can't help myself. Everyone I love is here. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams and we have a beautiful baby together.

I finally lock eyes with Calum. He's lost his composure looking at me. His hand is over his mouth as he stares at me in awe and his eyes look a little misty. Is he going to cry? That's beautiful but... I'm so going to make fun of him later. I couldn't help myself, I laughed a little and looked down towards the aisle as my dad patted my arm. "I had the same look on my face when I married your mother." He tells me. My heart feels like it's going to soar out of my chest. I love my parents more than anything and I was really worried they wouldn't approve of Calum and I when we first started dating but... It was quite the opposite.

"I've hated all your other boyfriends." My dad told me once. "That's why I always tried to put the _fear of god_ in them." My Mom had laughed and nudged my dad lightly. "At least we know Calum and know what he's like. I never really wanted to get to know your other boyfriends."

"Except Drew." My Mom intervenes. "Oh Drew was such a nice boy." My dad nods a little. He probably doesn't remember Drew all too well. We only dated for a month or so.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah." My brother interjected. "Calum's a gift to the universe someone please pass the salt."

Only five more steps until I'm at the alter. Calum isn't crying but that's only because he's trying his damndest not to. Carter looks like he's fallen asleep in Mike's arms in the short time it took the procession to walk down the aisle and I'm a little relieved. He won't start blubbering and reaching for Calum and I during the ceremony. Hopefully he wakes up quietly too. We pause at the steps and I turn to face my dad who kisses my forehead through my veil before placing my hand in Calum's outstretched one.

"Hello beautiful." He murmurs to me.

"Just lift my dumb veil." I reply with the sweetest smile on my face. Calum tries not to laugh as he does just that. Then together, the two of us face the priest.

I didn't really want to get married in a church. I would've been fine with having a wedding in Calum's backyard like his mom had suggested but when we compiled the guest list... We wanted to invite more people than could actually fit in their backyard and so we opted for a church setting instead. My parents are more religious than I am. I stopped going to church once I got to college and Calum hasn't gone since sophomore year of high school so I was worried the priest wouldn't want to officiate our wedding. My parents know him really well though, which is why we're getting hitched in our hometown. I actually slept in my bedroom for the first time in a year. It was weird.

The service was beautiful but boring. It was a lot of standing, reciting, listening, mostly on the priests part. I forgot what church was like. Reading, praying, kneeling. It was a little tedious. Carter woke up just before our vows. Lance was now cradling him in his arms and when he woke, he made a small sound that caused everyone at the alter to look over at him. I had to fight the urge to go lift him out of Lance's arms.

"Hey buddy. Shh now okay?" I heard Luke whisper to my son softly. Carter blubbered a little, blearily looking up at him in surprise. It looked a little confused to be in Lance's arms instead of my own and Carter immediately began looking around for either me or Calum.

"Ah." He cried out lightly. Calum squeezed my hand so we both wouldn't rush over to get him. Jake held out his arms for our son and Lance began to hand him over. Jake and Ella have babysat Carter or come over to see him on more occasions than Lance has so Carter begins to settle a little when he recognizes Jake as a familiar face. Or maybe Jake and I look more alike than I'd want to admit and Carter thinks he's me. Whatever the cause, Carter stays quiet and Calum begins to say his vows.

"If someone had told me seven years ago that I was going to marry my best friends sister, I probably would've laughed." I roll my eyes at him as the congregation chuckles a little. "You _hated_ me. Or at least I thought you did." I watch him rub his neck sheepishly. "I still remember the day I found out you thought I was cute." My eyes widen a little. I want to reach out and punch Calum. He always teased me, saying he'd mention the whole fiasco that started our love affair at our wedding or at the reception. I always thought he was joking. I swear to god if he mentions the diary or my underwear... I'm walking out of this damn church. He laughs a little, probably guessing what's running through my head. He takes my hands. "I remember it like it was yesterday Lily and you look just as beautiful now as you did back then." I have to bite my tongue to hold back my sarcastic remark. _Really? Because my mom worked really hard on her makeup skills. Are you sure I don't look prettier now?_ "I couldn't ask for a better best friend." Jake clears his throat behind him and I shoot my brother a look but he's just smiling. "Or a better wife or a better mother for our child." I feel him squeeze my hands. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, like we always talked about. I can't imagine being with anyone but you and I have... I have no idea what I would do without you." The last part comes out so quietly I don't think anyone's heard but I can hear people sniffling and crying so they must have. I have to blink back my own tears so I don't ruin my makeup.

"And now, Lily Karson. You may recite your own vows." I laugh nervously, shaking my head as I look to the ground,

"Well can you believe I forgot what I was going to say?" I ask out loud to no one in particular. The congregation laughs as I try to compose myself to remember the speech I thought I had memorized. "The day Jake brought his new friend home I remember being a snarky little sophomore in high school who kept making fun of his name." There's another short round of laughs. " _Calum Hood? Really? What kind of name is that?_ I think were my _exact_ words and now here I am making myself Lily Hood so.. Go figure I guess." More laughter. I hear Carter squeal and Calum is shaking his head at me. He knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from being sarcastic up here. "I didn't know that you were going to end up being the man of my dreams or the father of my kids but now... Now I can't imagine my life ending up any other way. I am the best thing that's ever happened to you." He squeezes my hand as there's more laughter around us. "And you are my soulmate Calum. I've never really believed in soulmates but you are the person that knows every single thing about me and _still_ manages to love me." I bit my lip. I've gone a bit off track. I need to stop trying to joke around and be more sincere. The laughter dies down again. "You are the love of my life Calum and if I could go back to that day we first met, I would do this all over again and I wouldn't change a damn thing." I wonder if it's okay to curse in church but it's too late now. People are cheering and hollering and soon... Oh so very soon, Calum and I will be married.

"Calum Thomas Hood, do you take Lily Jamie Karson to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." He says with such purpose that I might just cry right now.

"And do you, Lily Jamie Carson take Calum Thomas Hood to be your lawfully wedded husband." I restrain myself from saying, _you betcha_ or _ditto_ , or _damn right_ and instead say,

"I do." Calum smiles at me wildly.

"You may now kiss the bride." I've never been more excited to kiss Calum than I am right now. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him and he laughs as he kisses me back, his hands on my waist. The cheers are endless and I hear Jackie shouting some slightly indecent things you shouldn't say in a church. My dad is whistling and I swear that I hear Jake say, _Alright, back up from my sister Calum_. We pull back, both of us grinning from ear to ear. He holds out his arm for me so we can walk down the aisle. But a small cry breaks me from my happy stupor.

"Carter!" I exclaim, pulling Calum towards our son. Carter is blubbering in Jakes arms, his bottom lip jutted out and his eyes watery like he's about to cry. "Hello baby." I say to him, scooping Carter out of my brothers arms. Calum is right next to me, holding Carter's small hand in his own. I feel Jake kiss my forehead.

"Go on you two, walk down the aisle now." He says. I kiss Jakes cheek and he blushes. Calum helps me down the steps of the alter as I try to calm our fussy son. The loud cheering and clapping startled him but he's a little happier now that he's in my arms.

"Hey buddy." Calum says to him, smoothing back Carter's dark hair. "Have a nice nap?"

"I think he had a very nice nap didn't you baby." I coo at him. Everyone's throwing rose petals and Carter is in awe of it, reaching out to try to grab the softly floating flowers. Calum and I laugh as one lands on his face. I brush it aside and Carter is smiling. Calum's arm goes around me and he kisses my forehead. The ushers open the doors of the church for us. The sun is bright and the air is crisp and Calum and I are married.


	9. 99 Bottles of Beer On the Wall

"There's my little man!" Jake says, picking up Carter and tossing him into the air.

"Hey, be careful with him." I said as I go around and finish picking up Carter's toys for him. He had been in the middle of cleaning up when Jake and Ella arrived at the apartment. "Kids aren't meant to be thrown." Jake makes a face at me, Carter against his side in his arms.

"Yes they are otherwise what's the point." Jake said. I nearly flip him off but Ella takes Carter from her husband.

"The point is that they're supposed to be the future. How's my little guy?" She asks Carter, her voice rising an octave as she talks to him.

"Good!" He exclaims, hugging her tightly and making Ella laugh.

"Where's my asshole of a roommate?" Jake asks. Ella and I both hush him and Ella even goes as far as to hit him for cursing, which Carter laughs at.

"You're an asshole, asshole." Calum says, appearing in the hallway, beer in hand. I glare at him a little too but Calum and Jake are having a stare off. "How are you jerk?" They hug each other once they're close enough and Jake eyes his beer a little weird.

"Drinking without me? That's pretty fuckin rude." Jake said.

"Jake." I say indignantly. "My god, I need a swear jar in this house." I grumble, giving up with the toys.

"Aw he's not gonna repeat what we say. Are ya little man?" Jake holds out his fist to my son, asking for a fist bump. Carter isn't too young to understand what he wants. Jake actually taught him what a fist bump was when he was three and Carter loves Jake so much, he remembers what it is.

"Yeah Uncle Jake!" Carter exclaims, hitting his own fist against my brothers. I watch Jake grin before gesturing to him as if to say, _See? Nothing to worry about._

"First of all, Carter is only four and probably doesn't understand what he agreed to. Secondly, you swear too much as it is and you should learn not to do it around children." I said. 

"They're gonna learn eventually." Jake argued. "Might as well start them young." He turned to Calum as Ella came to stand next to me, by the couch. "Now are you gonna be a jerk and not get me a beer?" He asked Calum. I rolled my eyes as the two of them began to head to the kitchen, throwing insults at one another. Ella still had Carter in her arms and she turned to me with a slight frown on her face as she adjusted the position of shrug arms.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"It's not even noon yet." Ella said. I knew what she was saying without her having to say it. What was bugging Calum and why was it bugging him so much that he felt the need to drink before noon?

"It's just one beer." I lied, recalling how Calum had already tossed away his first bottle before grabbing another from the fridge. When Calum came home from work yesterday, I was surprised to see that he had the beer case in his hand. He explained that it was for him and Jake but... I didn't believe him and that scared me. I decided not to say anything though. I wasn't going to pry, he's my husband and if he has something to tell me... He would tell me. We promised to always be honest with each other once we were married and so far, we had kept that promise.

"Okay." She says softly, smiling at me. "How's my favorite sister-in-law?" She asks with a grin. I laugh.

"Like I keep telling Mali, I'm your only sister-in-law." I said. Ella laughs.

"I know. It's just really nice to officially call you that. It used to freak Jake out when I called you my sister before we were engaged." I shook my head, laughing as I recalled the memory. The first time Ella had called me her sister it had been completely casual but it threw Jake off balance.

"Hey sis can you get me all of Jakes plates and things please?" Ella had called out from the kitchen. Calum and I were still living with Jake and Ella at this point. We hadn't planned on moving out until after Carter was born and I didn't have a problem with that. I loved living with Jake and Ella, though I'd never admit it to my brother.

"I'm pregnant." I said, mostly for Jake as I kicked his leg. "You should be man enough to wash your own dishes." I said.

"It's not my night." He complained. "And why'd you call her _sis_ , Ella? She's my stinking sister." Jake said.

"Well once you marry her she'll be my sister so." I said. Jake choked on the water he was drinking as I said this. Ella laughed.

"She's right!" She sang out, but Jake didn't reply. He was too busy blushing and stammering to say anything. He always hated how nonchalantly Ella and I talked about her and my brother getting married. It embarrassed the hell out of him for some reason. So we tried to embarrass him as often as possible.

"I'm good." I told her as Carter squirmed in her arms, wanting to be let down so he could go hang out with Jake and Calum in the kitchen. "Tired. Carter and work keep me busy."

"Everything's going good then?" Ella asked. I could tell she was again, trying to subtly ask about Calum but I just smiled.

"Yes, Everything's great." I said.

* * *

Usually, when Jake and Ella come over on the weekends, it's because there's some sports game that Calum and Jake want to watch together. Ella and I don't really care about sports, much to our husbands dismay, so while they watch the game, Ella and I usually drink wine and talk in Carter's room as we watch him play. We order greasy pizza and chicken wings and it feels like we're all living together again. This week though, there's no game on which means we all have to entertain one another. Good thing Carter was a damn handful. 

He couldn't pick a favorite person in the room. Carter sees me all the time but he is a bit of a mommas boy. He loves Calum to death and hardly ever gets to see him so whenever he is home, he tends to pay attention to him more than anyone else. Jake on the other hand is like Carter's best friend. Those two always do stupid things together like accidentally staining carpet with paint and having bicycle races in the hallway. Ella, unlike my brother, was a good Aunt who parented not only my son when she babysat for us, but also Jake who always wanted to disobey the rules of our apartment. I don't know why her and my brother don't have a kid yet. Maybe they're waiting.

Jake, Carter and Calum were sitting on the floor, playing with one of Carter's many LEGO sets. They looked like they were having a lot of fun as they raced toy cars and attacked each other with mini bricks. Calum was on his third beer. It was sitting on a coaster on the coffee table and it was making me nervous. The last time he got tipsy... He yelled at our friends and ruined the dinner. Calum had apologized to our friends, we both had but when they asked what was wrong... Calum didn't answer.

"So how's the job going?" Ella prompts, sensing I'm getting lost in my thoughts.

"Long hours, decent pay, and too many grandparents smelling just as old as the fossils were exhibiting but it's going good." I said. Ella laughs. "Is being a nurse as thrilling as you expected?"

"Long hours, too many patients, _way_ too many bedpans." Ella said. I make a face and Ella grins. "But I love it. I'm not saving lives per-say but I am making a difference for them I hope." Ella just recently started working at a convalescent home. She used to work as home help for a young boy with a crippling disease but she got into arguments with his mother over how she should do her job and eventually left after the company found another nurse for the boy. The only thing that worries her about working in an old folks home is that the patients could die on her at any moment. It's a scary idea for her to come to grips with.

"Have you guys thought about where to put Carter for school? He should start in the fall right?" I nodded my head slowly. Calum and I had talked about to a little but not recently.

"We were thinking about that elementary school about fifteen minutes from here, St. Paul?" I said. Ella nods, recognizing the name. "It's the closest one and even though it's a little more expensive, being a catholic school I think it'll be fine to send him there for a couple of years. I don't think we plan on living in this apartment forever so we should probably look into finding a house close to a school."

"Why don't we send him to Springfield Elementary?" Calum said suddenly. Ella and I look over towards him. His expression is neutral but I'm surprised he was paying attention to our conversation.

"That's over forty minutes away from my job." I reminded Calum. I would be the one tasked with picking him up and taking him to school which means I'd have to wake Carter up early to get him ready as well as get myself prepared for the work day and... Driving forty minutes to his school and then back to my work didn't sound like a good idea.

"I could take him." Calum offers much to my confusion.

"You leave for work at 6AM Calum what are you talking about?" I said. He shrugs and chugs the rest of his beer.

"I just think it would be better if Carter goes to public school is all. Catholic schools charge way too much for the same type of education." I couldn't disagree with him there because it was true but what had gotten into him? He never pushed too hard for Springfield before. We had both agreed taking him to St. Paul's would be easier.

"We'll talk about it later." I told him. Calum pursed his lips.

"Daddy, daddy come on." Carter whined, upset that his attention had been diverted.

"Yeah dad." Jake said nudging his best friend. "Pay attention." Ella gave me a _look_ as our husbands went back to playing with Carter. I shrugged a little, unsure what to say. I understand wanting to save money but... The drive would be really hard on me. I'd have to leave work earlier to go get Carter and I don't know how my boss would feel about that. I sighed. If Calum feels really strongly about this now though... I guess I'll just have to get used to that kind of a hectic schedule.


	10. Sugar Daddy

"Can you suck my dick?" Calum said. I looked over at him in complete surprise.

"What?" I almost asked with a laugh. He had just gotten home from work. He had barely even said hi to me and here he was asking me to suck his dick.

"Please." Calum said. This time, I did laugh, walking towards him before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wasn't going to say no that was just, a little unexpected. What's wrong?" I said. Calum shrugged.

"Nothings wrong. I just want to see you on your knees with my dick in your mouth." He said with a smirk, gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger before kissing me. I kissed him back with a smile but I could tell he was lying. Something was still off with him. We've been together for eleven years now, married for three. I think I should know when he's not himself.

"Okay daddy." I said softly before kissing his cheek and kneeling down in front of him. He quickly began to unbuckle his belt, a smile on his face and I stole a glance at the bedroom door to our right.

"I locked it in case you're wondering. Carter's preoccupied with the TV. He won't come bursting in."

"Yeah you're the one that's going to be doing that." Calum laughed as I pulled his pants down around his ankles and then his briefs. He was already semi-hard which meant I didn't have to do too much to get him to where he wanted to go. He took a deep breath as I slowly began to tease him, pumping my hand up and down slowly. "Lily." He breathed out.

"I know." I said lightly before licking his tip and putting his dick in my mouth. He immediately grabbed my hair and I could tell that he was restraining himself from making me take more of him in. I always liked to suck him off slowly. It drove him nuts.

"Lily please." He begged. I couldn't reply, for obvious reasons, so I just slowly began to swirl my tongue around and work my way up. I remember the first time I actually did this. It was in the middle of my freshman year of college. Calum and I had had sex dozen of times up until that moment but we hadn't done much else. The whole idea of it just made me nervous. He was the only guy I had ever done anything sexual with so I was pretty fucking unsure of myself. The first time I did suck his dick, Calum basically gave me a tutorial as I went down on him. I blushed the whole time but he didn't notice because his eyes were screwed shut half the time. I had apparently gotten better as the years went by but I couldn't really tell. But I do get a little triumphant every time I make Calum cum in my mouth. "Jesus." Calum groaned, trying not to speak too loud so our son wouldn't hear us. Any minute now Calum was probably going to ask me to deep throat him. So I just continued at my pace until he had had enough. "Daddy's gonna cum in your mouth okay Princess?" He asked me as I bobbed my head a little. Calum locked eyes with me for only a second, biting down on his bottom lip hard. "Relax your throat darling." Calum grunted. I had barely done so before he began thrusting into my mouth, gripping the ends of my hair tightly.

"Fuck Lily." He groaned. Hearing him moan like this was making me a little horny. We can't stay away from Carter for long so hopefully Calum lets me sit on his face later tonight after our son has gone to bed. I squeezed my thighs together, trying to ignore the aching need in the pit of my stomach as I felt Calum begin to cum. "Shit." He hissed, biting down on his bottom lip as I tasted him on my tongue. God, I could just feel how wet my pussy was. When he finished, Calum let go of my hair and I pulled back. His dick was still hard so I stood up and wrapped my hand around him, slowly pumping him a few times. He kissed me hard, his hand on the back of my neck. "Want to ride my dick Princess?" He asked me. I smiled a little but then Carter tried to open the door.

"Momma!" He called out. "Daddy!" Calum swore under his breath and we stepped away from one another.

"Be right there honey!" I called over to him as Calum gathered his clothes.

"Tell him I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be right out." I nodded my head as Calum headed to the master bathroom and shut the door. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, walking over to the door where I could still hear Carter trying to open it. I unlocked it and let him in. Carter looked around my legs to try to find Calum and frowned when he didn't seem him

"Daddy's gonna take a shower okay honey? Why don't you help mommy make food." Carter didn't seem to enthused but followed me down the hallway anyways.

"What were you doing mommy? Why was the door locked?" Carter said.

"I had to help your daddy with something." I replied lightly, not sure what else to say.

"With what?" Carter said with a frown. I smiled.

"It was nothing honey. How about some juice? Are you thirsty baby?" Carter nodded excitedly so I poured him a small glass of apple juice and then another one for myself. He started to play with his _Hot Wheels_ cars after that, pushing them along the tiled floors of the kitchen. He was good enough to not get in my way as I moved around to get dinner ready and I did my best to watch where he was playing. I didn't want to accidentally hurt him. There was a heavy sigh as Calum appeared, running a hand through his wet hair. He kissed my cheek as he entered the kitchen and then went to the fridge. I hoped he wasn't going for a beer but I heard him rummage through the drawers for the bottle opener and tried not to sigh as I watched him open it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Carter kept shouting, trying to get his attention.

"What's up little man?" Calum asked him.

"Please, please, please come play with me." He begged. "You _never_ play with me anymore." Carter exaggerated. Calum took a long drink from his beer and looked over at me.

"Only if it's fine with momma. I should be helping her make dinner." Calum said. Carter immediately turned to me and started begging. Saying he'd clean his room and eat his vegetables if he could play with daddy.

"Okay honey but if you don't eat your vegetables, I'll be very mad." I told him. Carter clapped his hands happily and took Calum's hand. He smiled at me before following our son into the living room.

"I've missed you daddy. I don't ever see you no more." Carter tells him, making Calum laugh. I'm kind of on the same page as Carter though. Calum just seems so... Distant. So unlike himself. He keeps telling me not to worry but I can't help myself.

* * *

I'm in the shower, rubbing out the tension in my shoulders as I let the water run over me. Carter went to bed an hour ago and I'm just now getting in the shower after cleaning up the living room with Calum. "I never realized how many toys he has." Calum remarks. "Why does he have so many?" I shrug.

"Sometimes when he asks for something I can't say no." I reply sheepishly. Calum purses his lips.

"You can't say yes to him every time Lil'." He scolds. I roll my eyes lightly.

"I know _dad_. I don't say yes every time and it's not that many. It just seems like a lot whenever we clean up. Some of these were gifts too you know." Calum didn't reply though. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. The screen door to the shower was pushed open and I jumped, startled. "Jesus Calum you scared the crap out of me." I said as he begins to step in. "You took a shower already. What are you doing?" I ask him as he closes the door. Calum smirks.

"Not trying to get clean." I smile a little and kiss him. He pulls me against his bare chest and I wrap my arms around his neck. "What were you thinking about doing?" He asks me, his fingers skimming my hip bones.

"I kind of wanted to sit on your face but.. This is good too." I breathe out as he pins me against the tiled wall. Calum smirks.

"We could do that too Princess." He murmurs before I feel him rub my clit. I gasp but Calum cuts off the sound with a kiss. I groan against his lips as he pushes two fingers into my pussy.

"Calum." I groan, the warm water is hitting his back and I can feel his hard on pressing against my thigh. I try to spread my legs wider but it's not really working. "Shit why do you always like fucking in here?" I complain, digging my nails into his shoulder as he picks up the pace of his hand. "It's so difficult."

"Sorry Princess." He said lightly before he removes his fingers from me. I let out a small whine before trying to wrap my legs around his waist. He's going to fuck me hard. I know he is. "I think it's fun." Calum says, teasing me with the tip of his dick.

"God, Can you not?" I begged. "I've wanted to cum for hours now Calum." He smirked pushing in lightly and making me take a deep breath.

"I know." He says, going back to rubbing his dick against my aching pussy. "And you know how much I love making you squirm." Calum finally sunk into me and and I groaned into his shoulder, my wet hair sticking to the sides of my face and back.

"Fuck Calum!" I whined as he thrusted into me, his grip tight on my hips as I tried not to uncross my ankles from behind his back.

"God I've wanted to do this all day." Calum murmured in my ear as my back arched lightly off the wet wall. "I'm going to eat you out after this princess. I want your wet pussy against my lips." I moaned into his shoulder, digging my nails into his skin. I wanted him to make me cum over and over and over again. We hadn't fucked in a while and that's not like us. We usually have sex at least three times a week. But he actually hadn't touched me in almost two weeks. I hadn't even realized until right now.

"I miss you." I found myself saying before biting down on my bottom lip to suppress a scream as he hit my sweet spot. Calum kissed me quickly and I opened my eyes to look at him. Water droplets were running down his face and he was staring at me in slight concern, grinding his hips against me. "Fuck." I whispered as Calum pushed some of my hair back across my shoulders, continuing to pound into me.

"I missed you too. I love you Lily." I kissed him and a few seconds later I was cumming on his dick, saying his name over and over again into his ear. Swearing under his breath Calum came inside of me and I groaned as he continued to move against me. When I had finally caught my breath, I kissed him lightly and slowly began to let go of him. My thighs burned but I didn't really care as I ran my hand through my very wet hair.

"Are you gonna let me finish taking a shower?" I asked him. Calum laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah but the waters getting cold." He said hitting some of the water at me. "So hurry up. Don't put your clothes on just come out into the room. I nodded, smiling at him happily as he opened the sliding door again and got back out before shutting it behind himself. I quickly finished taking a shower, playing with myself a little and shivering. Calum seemed more like himself right now. I hope he stays like this.

* * *

After eating me out like he promised, Calum and I agreed to just go to sleep. We both had work in the morning and I was dead tired after having him fuck me in the shower. Neither of us had put any clothes on but that was fine I was really warm in Calum's arms right now. "I'm sorry I've been a dick the past week or two." Calum whispered into the skin of my shoulder. I shifted around a little, looking back at him tiredly. "I love you Lily. I love you and Carter more than anything and I just.." He paused. "I just want you to know that."

"Calum.." I whispered, turning all the way around so I could face him. "I _do_ know that." I touched his face lightly and he seemed to relax a little. "I love you too babe." I kissed his forehead lightly and then his lips, feeling Calum wrap his arms around me tightly. "Is everything okay?" I asked him. "Carter's right. You've been distant." He shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He said softly. "It's just work. Everything's fine." I nodded my head slowly wanting to believe him. Calum kissed me lightly. "Don't worry."

"I won't. If everything's fine.. I believe you." I murmured. Calum smiles softly and I took a deep breath, snuggling into his side. "He's turning five soon." I say softly. "I can't believe it sometimes. I swear it was just days ago he learned how to walk."

"Yeah.. Everyone warned us he would grow up too fast." His arm tightens around my middle and I feel him gently kiss my hair. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Calum."


	11. Disaster Zone

Today I was going to be working on some very old, very delicate scrolls from Egypt and I was ecstatic. While I couldn't really read hieroglyphics, I did like handling the documents. Restoration is one of my favorite tasks. I was at peace in this silent room and that's kind of how I liked it. Jillian had come down here earlier, asking if I wanted some coffee. She isn't really allowed down in the Artifact Room but it's okay for a little while.

"Coffee would be great." I told her. "Remember to leave it by the door though. We could both get in trouble if it's anywhere near any of this stuff." Jillian nods.

"Got It Mrs. Hood. Be back in a ten minutes." Staying true to her word, she came back with two cups of coffee, one she left by the front door for me but the other she brought further into the room. I watched her sip from it slowly as I unrolled the scroll and it made me nervous, I shook out my nerves though. It was fine. As long as she left soon. Everything would be fine.

"You know, you really shouldn't have brought that in here Jillian." I told her as she hovered over my workbench.

"I know. I'll leave in a little bit. I just wanted to get a look at the scrolls. They're really from Egypt?" I nodded my head slowly as I carefully laid them back down on the desk. They were fragile and I had to get them back in a temperature controlled environment. I was just making sure they were still readable and that there was no dust or hair particles attached to their glass plating. "That's so cool I've always wanted to go to Egypt it's so.." I pushed back in my chair a little, trying to stand. I hadn't realized how close Jillian was to me though and so I knocked back into her and like something out of a Curators nightmare, I watched as her hot coffee spilled out of her cup and onto the table. I think I screamed. I think we both screamed. I immediately snatched up the scrolls. The coffee was already making the paper curl and warp.

"Mrs. Hood! I'm so sorry!" Jillian started shouting, she was pulling tissues out of her purse, dabbing at the coffee on the table and reaching up to touch the scroll with her bare hands.

"No! Jillian!" I shouted, rushing over to the restoration desk. "You can't just dab at it with tissue! I told you you couldn't be in here with coffee! I told you to leave!"

"But Mrs. Hood I..." I could tell she was freaking out. But so was I. These documents weren't _that_ important. It wasn't like she spilled coffee on the Declaration of Independence but they were historical artifacts and it was my job that was on the line right now if I didn't get this fixed. If I couldn't save this scroll then I would be out of a job. Even if I did manage to salvage it, I could still be fired.

"No! Jillian!" I snapped at her again. "Get out! I mean it this time. Leave!" I didn't spare her a glance though, I was already hard at work trying to fix the coffee stain, trying to uncurl the old, withered paper. I heard her run away. I heard the door slam shut as she left the room and then... Silence. I couldn't worry about her feelings right now though. I had more important things to do. 

I worked diligently, trying to get the stain out and for the most part, it was working. It was hard to get the scrolls edges to uncurl though and that made me chew nervously on the inside of my cheek. The words blurred a little in places where I hadn't been able to stop the coffee from running and I had to quickly go over them before they were lost forever. Then I had to air out the paper and wait for it to dry to assess the amount of damage still left. While I waited, I stood and stretched before heading back to the scene of the crime. The coffee was still on the work bench, piles of soggy tissues sitting on top of a portion of it. I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. I quickly got some paper towels and swabbed up the mess before washing my hands and running my hands through my hair in frustration. I angrily threw the now cold coffee Jillian had bought me into the trash can. All of this just because I tried to get up off my stool.

I had to tell Mrs. Alvarez. I couldn't not tell her. She was going to notice. She was going to sense that something was wrong the moment she stepped in here to check on me, as she does with everyone left alone in the Artifact Room. She might be more mad that I didn't tell her right away but it couldn't be helped. I had to save the scroll. I checked back on my work and was a little relieved to see that the damage wasn't as bad as I had initially felt it was. It still needed some work but I had to first talk to Delores. Pushing the fear down inside of me, I headed out of the room and went off to find my boss on the museum floor. She was in her favorite exhibit, Ancient Greece and was looking over the model of the Coliseum proudly. As if sensing my bad energy though, she turned. My expression was grim, I knew that, but watching the smile drop from her face made my stomach churn. I stopped in front of her and she was the first to speak. "Do you have some bad news for me Mrs. Hood?" Whenever she called us by our last names, I knew she was serious. 

"I better just show you the bad news." I said lightly. She set her jaw and I turned away from her. I felt like I was going to cry. My hands were shaking and so I clenched them into fists at my side as we walked back to the artifact room. We didn't speak again until we passed the door marked **Employees Only**. "What happened Mrs. Hood?"

"I would first like to explain that this is completely my fault. I allowed Jillian to come down into the room but she was only supposed to be there long enough to drop something off for me." I took a deep breath. "Coffee was spilled on one of the scrolls we just received from Egypt. I've been working non-stop for two hours to salvage it but you're the expert here so you should see how much damage has really been done and.."

"Stop." We had just entered the Artifact Room. I turned slowly to face her. She was shorter than me but she struck fear into my heart in a way I didn't know was possible. "I've heard enough." She hadn't even seen the document yet. This was what I was afraid of. "You know the rules Mrs. Hood."

"I know and..."

"And nothing." Mrs. Alvarez cut off. "Jillian is not allowed down here. She is a tour guide, not a Curator. Food and drink aren't allowed a foot past the front door and will be banned from this room forever because of this." I nodded slowly. I was waiting for the punch line. There was more to this speech. "You know better than this. You have so much potential Lily but I want you out of here, right now. This is unacceptable."

"Am I fired?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Consider yourself in limbo for right now. I have to assess the damage. Once I get a clear picture of it, then I will decide. But Jillian, she is fired. Her actions are inexcusable." Mrs. Alvarez said.

"It was my fault that..." I said.

"Don't try to cover for her just because you feel bad Mrs. Hood. Your lucky I'm not firing you too." I fought back my reply. I couldn't get fired. I couldn't get fired. I couldn't get fired. "Now I want you out of this building. Take your stuff and go and don't come back until I call you. Okay?" I nodded my head vigorously, not trusting my voice. If I opened my mouth, I might just start crying. Walking as calmly as I could, out of the room I headed back upstairs to the Staff Room. Nancy was in there, standing by the door. I spotted her on the floor as I brought Mrs. Alvarez back here. She must have sensed something was wrong. She has that motherly instinct about her.

"Jillian told me what happened."

"Where is she?" I said, my voice strained. I wanted to apologize to her for what I said. I didn't mean to yell at her like that. She must feel just as horrible as I do right now.

"She's upstairs, waiting to get fired. She's already turned in her pass card to security." I want to tell Nancy she's wrong, that Delores won't fire Jillian but that's a lie. I clear my throat, even though there's nothing in it.

"I should apologize." I said. 

"She knows you're sorry. She is too." Nancy said, touching my shoulder lightly. "What you need to do now is leave before Delores comes back up here." I nod my head slowly. I can't cry. Not here. Not now. "Oh honey, everything is going to be fine." She hugged me quickly before ushering me to the door. Numbly, I walked towards the large museum doors but I didn't see Jillian at the security desk. Did she already leave? I didn't have time to think about that though. I had to leave, go pick up my son and go home. When I got home, then I could cry but right now, I couldn't afford to break down.

* * *

"You're here... Early." Maria noted with a hint of worry as I stepped into the room. The kids were just beginning to have their mid-morning snack. Carter smiled and ran up to me as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Momma! You're back!" He shouts happily. I pat his head as he clings to my leg.

"I Uh.. Bad day at work." I murmur.

"Well, come on sit down and tell me about it." I shake my head. I just want to go home. I just want to go home.

"I'll tell you later okay? I just came to grab Carter and head home."

"But momma, it's so early." Carter whines. "Why are you here so soon?" I don't know what to tell him. Maria touches my arm as silent tears stream down my face. Evelyn came forward, tissues in her hands. Most of the kids weren't paying attention to us, but Carter being Carter immediately tried to comfort me. "Momma what's wrong?" He asked, hugging me leg tightly. I slowly bent down and picked him up.

"I'll be okay honey. I just want to go home." I said, wiping at my eyes with the tissues Evelyn gave me. Carter nods and wraps his arms tightly around my neck. I feel a little better just from this simple gesture. I hug him to me fiercely. Maria hands off Carter's backpack to me and I thank her. "I'll call you later okay." I say shakily, heading towards the exit.

"Okay Lily, drive safely." She tells me. I nod. I needed to stop crying. I need to get a grip.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Calum asked, sensing the despair in the living room as soon as he stepped into the apartment. I had been too upset to do anything once we got home. I tried to explain things to Carter simply, that I was on the verge of loosing the job I loved and why that was a big deal. Carter comforted me the best way a four year old can, by giving me his favorite toys to hug while he sat in my lap. After that, we watched TV, took a nap and I ordered pizza for dinner. Now Carter was just forlornly, playing with his toys on the floor next to me, half a slice of uneaten pizza sitting on his plate on the coffee table. I was wearing sweats, my hair loose and falling down onto my shoulders and against the pillow I was using to put my head on as I lay on the couch.

"Mommy's sad." Carter spoke for me. I laughed lightly and rubbed at my tired, red eyes. Calum dropped his briefcase and immediately came toward me as I started to sit up.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked again, touching my arm lightly.

"I think I just got fired from work." I said. Calum stiffened.

"What?" He breathed out. "What happened?"

"It's my fault." I murmured. "It's all my fault. It was so stupid. So fuckin stupid." I whispered to him before pulling him close in a hug. It took Calum a while to register that I was hugging him before he finally wrapped his arms around me too. "I don't know what I'm going to do Calum. I love that job. I don't want another one."

"Hey I'm sure... There are plenty of other..." I started to cry again and Calum began to rub my back. "It's going to be okay Lily. Everything is going to be fine." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I felt Carter begin to push himself in between us. When we pulled back, he was sitting in my lap and trying to hug me too.

"Don't cry momma." He said, managing to make me smile.

"Oh I love you baby." I told him as Calum let go of me slowly, keeping one hand on my knee before reaching up with his other hand to ruffle Carter's hair. "He's such an understanding little boy." I told Calum. "I thought he was going to cry too seeing me like this but.." I shake my head. "He's so smart." I kissed Carter's hair.

"So what are we going to do Lily? You said you think you were fired?" I shrugged, explaining lightly to him what had happened. "It wasn't your fault. You tried to fix it." Calum argued. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I knew the rules." I said.

"That's bullshit." He grumbled, standing up and running one hand through his hair in exasperation.

"It's fine. I might not be fired... I just have to wait for her call. It's almost the weekend. Hopefully I'll hear from her by Saturday." I murmured. It was only Tuesday now, that was a long time to wait and damnit... Saturday was...

"Momma we're still going to have my party right?" Carter asked. We had been planning his birthday party for a month now. I wasn't canceling just because I'm probably fired from my job.

"Of course baby. Why wouldn't we?" Carter shrugged, staring off into space. "We'll have a very fun birthday okay honey? Lots of fun with cake and presents and all of your friends from daycare." He slowly smiled.

"Lily..." Calum said softly, touching my shoulder. Carter climbed into his lap as I stood up.

"Uh.. Pizza is in the box on the counter. Can you watch him while I take a shower?" Calum swallowed whatever sentence he was going to say and simply nodded as I moved off towards our bedroom. I love Carter and I love Calum but I needed to be alone right now, for at least forty minutes. I had to rethink everything. I had to think about finding a new job and how this was going to affect our lives. It was going to be a hard pill to swallow.


	12. Reunions

"Where are you going?" Calum asked almost suspiciously. I eyed him funny. We had literally talked about this last night.

"I'm meeting up with Maria, Jackie, Kenzie and Katie. We talked about this last night." Calum pursed his lips, thinking. I sighed. He was forgetting a lot of things lately and I didn't understand why.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You just... I mean your job and everything." Calum said lightly. He had said the same thing yesterday. I don't know why he kept trying to talk me out of it. It wasn't like him.

"Like I said yesterday, the girls want me to get out of the house. It'll just be the five of us, like high school. They want to try to make me feel better about loosing my job."

"You don't know that you've lost it. Delores said you're in limbo." Calum said. I ran the comb through my hair again with a sigh. Limbo was like purgatory. Purgatory was one step to hell, one step to heaven and right now, I had the feeling I was closer to being fired than being kept on. It was Friday now and Delores still hadn't called me. If she didn't call by tomorrow, if she didn't call me on Carter's birthday then I was more than likely going to be fired. Nobody would wait this long to tell you you're not fired. They were probably trying to find a replacement for me as we speak.

"I don't know Calum and honestly, I don't want to think about it right now. It's been consuming my mind for four days straight. I want to just forget about it. For just tonight at least." I reply, looking back at him. Calum tugs his tie off and sighs. "I defrosted some meat for dinner. It's chicken."

"Okay, I'll think of something." He murmurs.

"Jackie is coming to pick me up so I won't be taking my car. Then we're driving over to Maria's house." He nods.

"Yeah, I think I remember you saying that yesterday." I head to the bathroom and quickly finish putting my makeup on. It's nothing fancy, just the basics. I hadn't really put on makeup at all this week. I hadn't gone to work so I didn't need to look as nice.

"You don't have work tomorrow right. It's Carter's birthday."

"I know and no, I don't." Calum said as I turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the room. He was changing out of his work clothes slowly. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, his hands on my hips.

"I love you. I'll see you soon okay?" He nods. "We're just drinking wine, catching up and watching movies so if you want me to come home if Carter becomes too much of a handful, I'll come home." He shakes his head and kisses my hair.

"No, stay out with your friends. We'll be fine." Calum said. 

"Well you look tired from work so I don't want you to overexert yourself." He smirked a little.

"You never feel that way when you want to have sex with me." Calum said. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest lightly, letting go of him. "I'm just saying." I laugh a little and grab up my purse as Carter comes into our room, flying his toy airplane around and making sound effects for it.

"Are ya leaving momma?" Carter asked, watching me put on my shoes.

"Yes I am sweetheart. You're going to be a good little boy for daddy right? You'll listen when he tells you to do something?" Carter nods vigorously. "You'll eat all your vegetables?" Carter looked anxiously over at Calum who chuckled.

"Will ya little man?" Calum said. Carter pouts but nods again.

"Good. Don't cause too much trouble for him okay? Daddy's tired." I said.

"Daddy always tired." Carter said huffily. Which is true. Calum has been unusually tired lately. I kissed his cheek before I straightened up and ruffled his hair.

"You boys stay out of trouble okay?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." Calum said with a small smile as Carter stepped further into our room and climbed onto our bed. Jackie's ringtone began to play on my phone. I swear, I have best friend telepathy. I knew she was gonna be here any minute. That's why I put my shoes on. I answer the phone and she screams at me,

"Get your butt down here Karson!" I laugh, waving goodbye to Calum ad Carter before heading to the front door.

"It's Hood now Jackie. You know that."

"Oh I know but I think it's a dumb last name. You two really should've gone with your last name." Jackie said.

"I _wanted_ to take his last name Jackie." I said as I headed down to the parking lot after making sure the front door was locked. "Besides, he's the only son in his family. I had to keep the family name going."

"Family name, shamly name." Jackie says as I spot her car, lit up with headlights. "Karson sounds way cooler than Hood." I hit the end call button as I get to the passenger door side of her car. The window is all the way down and she's grinning at me, tucking her phone into her purse.

"You're right. Karson is cooler. I shouldn't have caved in." She laughs as I open the door.

"Well my Little Lily, you can still change your name whenever you want." I shake my head at her and buckle up as she begins to back out. "Excited to see our friends?"

"Yeah, we haven't all been in the same room since..." I paused.

"Since Maria's birthday 7 months ago." Jackie prompts.

"Jesus... It's been that long?" She nods.

"A lot of us have birthdays in November because our parents were getting _bizzay_ on February 14th. Those animals." Jackie said. I groaned.

"Please don't talk about our parents like that." I said. Jackie shrugged.

"It's true and you know it. I hope you're ready to drink wine and gossip Hood because tonight is gonna be lit." Jackie said.

"We're too old to be saying _lit_ Jackie." I said. She glanced over at me, a gleam in her eye.

"I know but can't you just see all the kids faces hearing us _old people_ say it." The two of us laugh as she drives down the road in the direction of Maria's house.

* * *

Maria's house was chaos. D.J was crying the moment we stepped through the front door and Hazel and her two giant dogs Roco and Trixie were dashing around the house causing all kinds of trouble for their parents. Kenzie, and Katie sat at the kitchen counter and just laughed as Daniel tried to reign them in and Maria tried to calm D.J down. "I would say the party's arrived but..." Jackie pauses as Hazel squeals and launches herself onto the couch. The dogs follow right after her and her tiny body gets lost in their limbs. "Looks like you guys are having fun without us."

"Lily!" Katie and Kenzie shout, leaping off their stools and coming towards us.

"And Jackie!" Jackie says as our friends rush over and envelope me in a hug.

"Oh shut up you didn't loose your job." Katie says, hitting Jackie's arm.

"Yeah but I still like feeling loved." Jackie said as Maria comes towards us, cradling a now pacified D.J who she is feeding from a bottle.

"Hey guys, sorry about the chaos." She glances back at Daniel who has just managed to scoop up a squirming Hazel and is now ushering their pit bull and golden lab outside through the sliding glass door. "D.J was hungry, Hazel had too much sugar and the dogs were just.." Maria shakes her head. "Daniels heading to his moms house though with the kids. Right?" She asks glancing back at her husband.

"You got it honey. Hey Lil', Jackie. How is Calum? Haven't seen that guy in forever." Daniel said. I shrug.

"He's still Calum." I say lightly.

"Which is good because if he was a flesh eating alien... We'd all be dead." I elbow Jackie and she snickers. Daniel shakes his head at her. Twenty minutes later, Daniel is in the car with their kids and heading off to his mothers house. Maria cranks up the volume of the speakers and quickly pops open a bottle of wine.

"Let's get drunk ladies. Momma needs it." Maria said. Everyone laughs as she says this and the reunion is now in full swing.

* * *

"And so he says, _'But babe, it doesn't feel as good with a condom on. I'd rather not put one on.'_ And me, being a bitch." Kenzie says with a flip of her hair. "Says, rather obnoxiously _'Aw babe! You want to have a family with me then?'_ " She pauses for dramatic effect as we all laugh. "I start talking about babies and our future and he's freaking the fuck out like, _'No! I don't want kids right now.'_ And I just... _'WELL THATS WHAT WE GONNA HAPPEN IF YOU DONT PUT ON A CONDOM.'_ Boys are soooo fucking dumb."

"You're not still talking to this guy are you?" Katie asked. Kenzie shrugged a little, a coy smile on her lips.

"Dudes got a nice dick." Kenzie said. Maria is nearly pissing herself with laughter as I roll my eyes a little and shake my head, smiling all the while. It's weird having friends who are married and have kids when you also have friends who are single and hooking up with guys. We all lead such different lives now. It's crazy that we're still so close.

"Well enough about us sex-crazed single people." Jackie interrupts. "How are things in the married life?" She's asking Maria and I, as we're the only ones who are married. Daniel actually proposed to Maria when we were juniors in college. They were planning to get married after they both finished college but when they found out that Maria was pregnant, not long after I revealed to them that Calum and I were going to have a kid, they went before a judge and got married. It was nice being there for them and they had a lovely reception in our hometown. I'm really happy to see them together. They're a good match. Maria shrugs.

"Kids are crazy. Don't have any." Maria said. I grin a little as I watch her take another long drink from her glass of wine. I think that's her third one. "But they're cute as fuck and Daniels even talking about having another one." We ooo and ahh and she waves us away. "I want to wait though. I want Hazel to grow a little more and I want D.J to no longer be wearing diapers when we have another kid so we'll be waiting a while."

"How's the sex then? Still good?" Katie asks, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Maria throws a pillow at her.

"You perv." Maria said with a laugh. "But, Yeah. I mean he's just so.... _Big_." She's not wrong. Even high school Daniel was a muscled up, beefy looking guy. "We would probably have sex every night if D.J didn't wake up crying most times." I grin a little as she shakes her head. "I take what I get tho." Jackie nudges me.

"And how about our little virgin?" Jackie jokes.

"You gotta stop calling me that. Clearly I'm not a virgin." I said. Our friends laugh.

"Are you sure you and Calum didn't just clone Carter? That boy looks so much like his father it's insane." Kenzie said, taking a sip of wine. They're right of course. I think Carter looks nothing like me but I guess that can't be helped.

"Yeah, I bet you Lily's smart ass just cloned Calum and tricked us all into thinking they were fucking. How deviant." Jackie said. I flipped Jackie off as my friends cackled. "Okay but seriously, are you guys thinking of having another kid soon?"

"Carter's turning five tomorrow!" Katie said excitedly. "I can't wait to eat me some birthday cake."

"Yeah, Carter can't wait either. I don't know about having another kid thought right now. Calum mentioned something like two months ago but he hasn't said anything about it since." I said and shrugged as my friends stay quiet.

"Is something going on between you two?" Kenzie said in a worried voice.

"What? No." I say rather unconvincingly. "He's been a little distant but he's just caught up with work I think." I check my phone to make sure he hasn't messaged me.

"Have you guys had sex in a while?" Maria said leaning in. I shift around nervously.

"Like a week ago yeah." I said.

"But not since?" Maria pressures.

"It's not a bad thing. I've been upset about work and.." I said but Kenzie cut me off.

"And that's the perfect time for your husband to try to make you feel better." Kenzie said. I can't argue with them because that's what Calum has done before but it's really not a big deal. I haven't even thought about it that much...

"Everything's fine guys. You'll see." I say with emphasis. "Carter's party tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun." Everyone perks up a little and begins to talk about Drew, Alex, Luke, Charlotte and all of our other friends we haven't seen in a while.

"Those monstrous children better keep there mitts off my chocolate ice cream." Jackie says a bit menacingly, making us all laugh. Talking with my friends like this about Calum made me nervous. It made me feel like something _was_ wrong but that can't be true. Everything's fine, just fine.


	13. Birthday Boy

Calum wasn't here in the morning when I woke up, which was weird. There wasn't even a note on his bedside table like there usually is if he leaves unexpectedly. He didn't have work today, that's what he said yesterday night at least. If things changed, he would've told me when I got home or maybe he would've woken me up this morning to tell me. I quickly check my phone. He had sent me a text.

 **Calum** ❤️  
 **I'll be back soon babe. I just had to get a couple of things for the party.**

I heave a sigh of relief. He'll be back soon. Everything's okay. As if Carter sensed that I was awake, the door to my room bursts open and my son comes rushing in, squealing in delight. "Momma!" He shouts, launching himself onto the bed. I laugh and pull him into my arms, kissing his forehead, cheeks and nose. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" He continues to shout, bouncing up and down happily once I let go of him. He stops when he sees the empty side of the bed. "Where's daddy?"

"He'll be back soon baby. He said he was getting something for your party." Carter smiles happily.

"I hope he gets back soon." He says, flopping down onto the mattress to sit. "I don't want him to miss anything." Carter said.

"He won't, I promise. Now, what does my birthday boy want for breakfast?" Carter beams.

"Chocolate!" He shouts.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is." Together, the two of us get out of bed and head to the kitchen, hand in hand.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and Calum wasn't back yet. It started at twelve so I wasn't that worried that Calum wouldn't show up in time. He had four hours after all. I texted him back asking him where he was and then I tried calling him but I was sent straight to voicemail. Either he had his phone off or he saw that I was calling and... But Calum doesn't do that. Even when he's driving that idiot answers when I call.

I finished prepping for the party with Carter's help. We decorated the house with streams and balloons and a banner and I pulled the coolers out of the hallway closet and filled them with ice and an assortment of sodas and beer. There was another, smaller cooler the kids could dig through that had juice pouches and things inside of it. It didn't even occur to me that I should be worried about Calum until after I had finished icing Carter's cake, set all the food out for the party, and he still wasn't back. It was nearly twelve. The first guests would soon start arriving. God I hoped I had enough chairs in the living room and on the small balcony.

The first people to arrive were Maria, Daniel and their kids. Hazel and Carter immediately ran off to his room together to play with something and J.J cooed in Maria's arms as I said hello to them. "Where Calum?" Daniel asked, glancing around the room.

"Oh he's out getting something for the party. He should be back soon." I said with a smile, trying to pretend that Calum hadn't left five hours ago and hadn't returned. After their arrival, more and more people started showing up. Luke and Charlotte. Mali and Leo. Some of Carter's daycare friends. Jackie. My parents. Calum's parents. Jake and Ella. Drew, Alex and their daughter. The apartment was packed and more people were still set to arrive. But more importantly, two hours into the party, Calum still hadn't come home. Everyone was asking for him.

"Why do you have so much beer Lily?" Mike asked, opening the cooler and pulling one out. I shrugged.

"Calum bought a bunch. I assumed it was for all of you." I said gesturing over to my brother, Lance, Drew, Leo and the rest of the adults in the small apartment.

"Where is he by the way?" Jackie asked, taking the now opened beer right out of Mike's hands before he could take a sip of it. Mike just rolled his eyes and grabbed another.

"I... I don't know. I've called him, texted him but he hasn't answered yet. He could be at work." I lied. He said he wasn't working. He said he was at the store. Where the hell was he?

"I thought he had weekends off?" Mike questioned. I bit my bottom lip. He was right. Calum didn't work weekends but it had been an unusual couple of weeks, maybe his schedule changed. Carter came up to me, looking dejected as he clutched his stuffed giraffe in his hand,

"Momma? Where's daddy?" He asked, looking like he was on the verge of tears. God damnit Calum. Where the hell are you? I bent down and picked him up and Carter immediately wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"He'll be home soon honey. I promise. He's buying something nice for you for his birthday." How did he notice, in this house full of people, that Calum still wasn't home yet? I guess he just loves his dad that much.

"But daddy told me yesterday that he would be here." Carter cried. "He said we'd have fun at my party together."

"Oh honey! Don't cry." I begged, feeling like I was on the verge of tears myself. "Daddy will be home soon, I promise. Don't be sad. It's your birthday." I said kneeling down and placing him on the ground again as he rubbed at his wet eyes. "Go play with your friends. Daddy will be home before you know it." Carter nods and trudges back to where his friends are. I stand shakily and Mike touches my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I whisper. It's a lie.

* * *

It's midnight. It's midnight and Calum _still_ isn't home. Carter threw a fit. He wouldn't eat cake, wouldn't open presents. His entire mood (and subsequently the entire mood of the party) was ruined. Slowly, Carter's friends and their parents trickled out of the apartment. Then all of our friends left, Drew and Alex leading the way. "I've tried calling him." Drew said slowly, putting on his coat.

"Everyone has." I said. Jake, our parents and Calum's parents were pissed. I've never seen Mrs. Hood angry and frankly, I never want to see her angry again.

"You'd think he'd reply to one of us." Alex says as he hoists their daughter up in his arms.

"It's fine." I said.

"It isn't." Drew insists. We all look towards Carter, sitting in his grandfathers lap, Calum's dad. He's not crying anymore but he is holding onto that stuffed giraffe like it's the last remnant of Calum in this place. "Call us if something happens." I nod. Maria, Daniel and their children leave next, followed by Mike, Luke, Charlotte, Jackie, Katie, and Kenzie. Until it's only my parents, Calum's parents, Mali, Leo, Jake and Ella left.

"You don't have to stay." I finally tell everyone as we pick through the leftover food from lunch. "Believe me, wherever Calum is... I'm going to give him hell when he comes back." I don't know if Carter understands what I mean by that but he doesn't seem to be paying attention to us,

"That's not what we're worried about honey." My Mom says gently.

"This isn't like our son." Mrs. Hood said.

"And I personally want to kick his ass." Mali says defiantly. I'm so tired that I don't even scold her for cursing.

"Who misses their own sons birthday?" Jake demands loudly, gaining Carter's attention. "He just turned five."

"It's not the end of the world." I said quietly.

"Why aren't you more angry about this Lily?" My dad asks, clearly pissed off himself.

"Because I'm just tired." I say slumping farther into the cushions of the couch. I've had to host this party all day, take care of a crying Carter, worry about where the hell Calum was and now I was sitting in a room full of pity feeling sorry for myself. Ella touches my shoulder lightly.

"Want us to help you put Carter to bed?" I'm so glad she asked because I don't think Carter would've wanted to go to bed otherwise. He insisted on staying up to wait for Calum.

"I want to see daddy on my birthday!" He cried. "Daddy said he was gonna be here Momma!" It took Mali, Ella and I forty minutes to give him a bath when it usually takes twenty. Carter wouldn't stop squirming or crying or fighting us and we were all exhausted and wet when we finally emerged. Our parents, Jake and Leo did a pretty good job of cleaning up the party. When I entered the living room, a sleepy Carter in my arms, everything looked as it did this morning. The only signs that a party had happened here recently was all of the colorfully wrapped gifts on the table and streamers in the trash can.

Jake ended up reading a story to Carter and he was fast asleep way before he even finished it. Then, they all left too. Everyone was too apologetic. Too kind. Too upset. I told them I would call if something happened. I told them I would call the police if Calum was gone for twenty four hours. I was on the verge of dialing 911 when I heard him try to open the front door at 12:41 in the morning. I wrenched it open and he dropped his keys. I had barely gotten a look at him before he bent down to pick them up but I recognized his disheveled appearance immediately.

"Are you drunk?" I demanded. I didn't even need to ask. The stench of alcohol was strong on him. "Calum! What the hell!" I said, trying not to shout too loud. "How the hell did you get home? Did you drive?" I ask, grabbing his upper arm to help bring him into the room.

"Oh let go of me." Calum said, pushing me back. He pushed me. He doesn't do that. "Why does it matter?

"Why does it matter?" I repeated, watching him kick off his shoes and move towards the kitchen. "Do you remember what today is?" Calum gave me a funny look, wrinkling his nose.

"Saturday? Well, Sunday now I guess." He opened the fridge and I stormed over, slamming it shut before he could reach in for another beer or something.

"It was Carter's birthday today. Our son? Remember him?" There wasn't even a hint of recognition on his face. I almost felt like shoving him but then the realization seemed to hit him like a speeding train and he straightened, his eyes coming alive. I had never been so angry before in my entire life. Calum seemed to realize this.

"Darling.." he whispered. He knew he fucked up. He knew god damn well.

"Don't _Darling_ me!" I shouted, unable to stop myself. "I can't believe you Calum!" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, running a hand through his hair. "You lied. You lied last night and you lied this morning. Where were you? Because you certainly weren't out getting something for the party you missed!"

"I was going to... I didn't want.." He murmured, trying to stammer out an explanation.

"No!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot. Maybe I was being irrational. Maybe I was being just a tiny bit crazy but I couldn't believe what an asshole Calum was. "Do you know how hard he cried this afternoon? He didn't want to do _anything_ because you weren't here Calum. He wouldn't come out of his room, wouldn't open presents, he didn't even want ice cream!"

"I tried to come home... But work..." Was it really work? Was it really?

"You said you didn't have work today Calum. You told me that when we planned this party. You said it again last night when I asked if you were supposed to go in today." I said.

"I.." I couldn't do this. He couldn't even look at me. He was lying. He was lying about something. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Where were you Calum?" I sobbed.

"Momma? Why are you crying?" My back stiffened and I quickly wiped at my eyes as I turned around to look at Carter. I hadn't heard him come into the room.

"It's nothing honey. I'm just sad that daddy missed your birthday." Carter's bottom lip was jutted out and he rubbed at his tired eyes as he looked at Calum past my shoulder.

"I was sad too momma." He says in a shaky voice, trying not to cry. He's cried too much today already and I don't want him to start again, not this late at night.

"Hey buddy... I'm sorry, I really am. I should've been here." Calum says in a soothing voice.

"Where were you daddy?" Carter cries as I hug him to my side lightly.

"I got caught up in work buddy but I'll make it up to you okay? I'll take you and mommy out to dinner tomorrow and then we can buy you a nice birthday present. Whatever you want. Does that sound good?" Carter looks to me and I just give him a tired, sad smile.

"I just wanted you to be here daddy." Carter says before rushing over and hugging Calum, beginning to cry in his arms. The pained expression on Calum's face makes me want to feel smug but I can't, not when Carter's crying like that.

"Honey it's okay, come on. We have to get you back to bed." I tell him. Calum hugs Carter tightly once more before brushing at his tears and letting me lead our son back to bed. He doesn't come to help me like I expect and after I read Carter another story, turn on his nightlight and kiss his forehead, he falls asleep. The lights in the living room are off so I head to our room where I find Calum sitting on our bed, his head in his hands. "Calum." I murmur. He jumps, startled by my presence. He's crying too, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Lily." He whispers. I quietly walk towards him and touch his shoulder lightly. Calum wraps his arms around my legs tightly and buries his head in my stomach. I feel like I should be the one crying, not him. But I just run my fingers through his hair and try to get him to calm down as he tells me he's sorry over and over and over again.

"Stop saying sorry." I murmur. "I just want to know what's wrong Calum." I pull out of his grasp and kneel down in front of him. He won't look me in the eyes so I make him, holding his face in my hands. "Calum, I love you, please tell me what's wrong." He shakes his head as I wipe at the dried tears on his face.

"I'll tell you Lily. Tomorrow, I swear." I try not to grimace. Tomorrow. Always tomorrow. "I have work in the morning." I glance at the clock. I want to tell him to screw work. I want to tell him that our marriage is more important than work but I bite my lip instead. I've been fired. We need money. Calum has to go to work.

"I'll make it up to you and Carter, I swear. We'll go out to dinner tomorrow. Just the three of us. I'll tell you at dinner. I swear." He pleads with me, his hand on my arm clinging to me desperately. I breathe in deeply and lean in and kiss him. Calum kisses me back slowly.

"Okay, I love you. Are you going to take a shower? You smell like shit." Calum smiles a little and the two of us stand up. I slowly get ready for bed as he showers, all of those same questions running through my head again. Where was he? Why was he drunk? Was he really at work? What is he hiding from me? What is he going to tell me tomorrow?


	14. Something Borrowed

_Fours Years Previously_

Cocktail hour was over, everyone was being seated in the reception hall and I was anxious to see it. I mean, I'd seen it sure, but I hadn't seen it full of people. The bridal party was restlessly moving around and joking with one another as we waited for our cue to walk or I guess dance in kind of. We had barely rehearsed this part because none of our friends could stand still enough to walk in like regular people and plus, they all just think they're so _goddamn funny_.

"Stop looking so stiff Lily." Mike said, coming up to us.

"Don't tell my wife what to do." Calum said half indignant, half joking. Mike grinned.

"Dude, you've been married for like two hours, chill out." Mike said.

"We will not chill out." I said stubbornly, looping my arm through Calum's. "We're in _love_." I said. Mike pretended to gag.

"You two make me sick." Jackie agreed, walking up and leaning against Mike. "True Love is bullshit."

"You're bullshit." Maria said, elbowing her. Having already been married, Maria took married life really serious. Jackie stuck her tongue out at her and I shook my head. Charlotte called out,

"Hey, quiet everyone. I think I hear our cue." Everyone fell silent, and sure enough, the DJ was playing the song we had picked out for the wedding party entrance. We all got back in order and I watched as my parents walked out first, our son in their arms. I heard everyone cheer and clap seeing them. Carter squealed in delight and I felt a pang of desire, wanting him to be by our side. 

"It's okay." Calum said, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together as everyone began to walk out. I kind of forgot that as soon as Calum and I walk out, we go straight into our first dance. So when the DJ said,

"Now for Lily and Calum Hood's first dance as a married couple." I began to panic again. Calum held his hand out to me, a broad smile on his face. I was a little nervous though. We had taken dancing lessons; I didn't want to look like a complete idiot on the dance floor, but Calum hadn't seemed to take it as seriously as I had.

"Worried?" He asked as our song began to play. It was _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran. The song came out when we were in high school. We listened to that entire album together and both of us agreed that _Tenerife Sea_ was our favorite.

"About what?" I whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"That I'm going to step on your toes." I smile.

"You better not." Calum laughed as we moved across the floor. The two of us purposefully learned how to waltz because I didn't want to just sway back and forth on the dance floor like an idiot. Calum stepped on my feet a lot when we were first practicing. As we danced, I managed to get a good look at the reception hall. It was even better than I anticipated. The canopy was beautiful and the lights that ran along the top illuminated the whole area in a wonderful way. I squeezed Calum's hand tightly. Everything was perfect.

"You look beautiful." Calum murmured to me.

"I know." He laughed, spinning me around before catching me in his arms again. Everyone applauded us as the song slowly came to a close. We were seated at the long bridal table, Calum and I were front and center which made me nervous so I fiddled with the cutlery in front of me until Calum grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles."What are you worried about?" He asked lightly, a small smile on his lips. I shrugged staring out at all the people in the hall.

"I dunno. Just being center of attention for a whole day is weird." _Plus I didn't have Carter_. I looked over to our parents now. Carter seemed pretty preoccupied with my dad, playing some kind of game but it made me anxious having him so far away, even though I know my parents will take good care of him.

"You're always the center of _my_ attention." I tried not to smile as Calum said this. I squeezed his hand instead, feeling my smile appear anyways.

"You don't have to flirt anymore idiot, we're already married." I said. 

"I'm always going to flirt with you." Calum said. I leaned in and kissed him before feeling someone gently push us apart. I glared at Jackie, the only person here bold enough to do such a thing.

"Don't start fucking on the table Lily, we talked about this." I let go of Calum's hand to hit her arm but she jumped away. She was always agile like that, even in a dress. "Hey, manners Lily." She scolded before taking her seat next to me.

"I'll show you manners." I grumbled, causing Calum to laugh and kiss my cheek.

"Hey, What kind of food is this place serving again?" Jake asked, interrupting our conversation. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"You filled out the card didn't you? How do you not remember?" I said.

"Ella did it for me actually." I glance behind Calum and see that Ella is nowhere insight. Maybe she's in the bathroom. Calum is looking at me expectantly as if he doesn't know what kind of food we're serving either.

"Don't tell me you don't know either." I said.

"Alright, I won't." I roll my eyes at Calum and reiterate the menu to my stupid brother and (my now) stupid husband. There's a chicken dish and a fish one, not that complicated. We all get bread and soup and salad and Calum and I decided all of this together. I can't believe he forgot.

"I remembered the chicken but I couldn't remember if we settled for the fish or the beef." Calum says as my brother sits down. I roll my eyes a little.

"You're helpless without me." I said.

"I know, that's why I married you." Calum said. I smile.

* * *

Dinner is over, dishes are being cleared away and now, it's time for people to say nice things about us. Jake gets everyone's attention and the DJ runs over to hand him a microphone before he starts. "I guess it's time for the best man speech." My brother says, glancing across the table at Calum and I. "My girlfriend made me write it all down but honestly.." Jake says, shaking the piece of paper in his hand, "My handwriting is shit." And dad always thought _I_ was too sarcastic for my own good. "I always knew that I was going to end up making the best man speech at Calum's wedding but... I didn't know it would also be my sisters wedding." I smirk a little as people laugh. Calum takes my hand under the table and squeezes it. "As a lot of people know, Lily and Calum used to _hate_ each other, at least that's how they acted. I always thought Calum was like a second brother to Lily. He definitely _wasn't_ boyfriend material in my eyes, so I had no qualms about bringing him around the house nearly everyday for three years. Man was I wrong." Jake runs one hand through his hair nervously. I nudge Calum a little.

"He just insulted you." I whispered. "You're not boyfriend material." Calum rolled his eyes

"Bite me Lil." He whispered back.

"Later." I said. Calum smirked.

"And Lily was a pain in my ass back then. Well, she still is." I had to refrain from flipping my brother off as he looked at me. Jake just winked. "I remember when they first started dating, I almost didn't want to believe it and I swear to god, their relationship didn't become real to me until she moved in with Calum, Ella and I." Did he forget I moved in first and then Ella? Well, technically I think both of us were just living there part time. "Six years. They've been together for six years and they're finally married and can get the _hell_ out of my apartment." I laughed. That's right, as soon as we get back from the honeymoon, we're moving. I can't believe it. "At the end of the day, I am glad that my best friend is marrying my sister because he's the perfect guy for her." Jake puts his hand on Calum's shoulder. "And also because I can go over to their place whenever I want and bug the crap out of both of them." This time I do flip him off as people laugh. "Congratulations you two. I'm glad you've finally tied the knot." The reception hall fills with the sounds of applause as Jake turns off the microphone and hands it over to Jackie who has stood up to take it from him. Fuck, that's right. She's speaking next. My brother sits down

"Thank you Jake but I'm about to top your level of sarcasm in my bridesmaid speech. Good job though." I've been dreading this moment for almost a year now. Jackie's bridesmaid speech. She kept giving me outrageous first drafts to some pretty... Descriptive and long speeches. I kept telling her to cut it down but one of the last drafts I saw was still about six pages. "I remember the first time my best friend and I saw Calum." Jackie said, plopping her hand down onto my head. I swatted her hand away and several people laughed. "It's not often you get new and cute, soccer playing boys at your school so, everyone was pretty interested in Calum when he first arrived. Except for our little Lily here." She says, trying to mess up my hair.

"Quit it." I complain. Jackie just laughs.

"Yes, our gloriously happy couple up here hated each other from the moment Jake brought his future brother-in-law home." I watch Jake roll his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "And the day Lily let it slip to Calum that she thought he was cute, is a day I will never let her live down."

"Oh god." I groaned. "Jackie..." I begged quietly as she laughed a little, seeing how embarrassed I was.

"It was probably the most embarrassing day of her life, or one of the most embarrassing so I won't retell the story. Instead, I'm going to talk about the fact that it is extremely hilarious to me that these two didn't have enough friends to fill their bridal party with and so they had to ask two old love interests of Lily's to step in." I laugh, looking down the table at Luke and Drew.

"Hey, they wanted us in the party." Luke protested loudly as people laughed around us.

"You keep telling yourself that buddy." Jackie turned to look back at us, smiling broadly. "I've watched these two go through everything together. All their dumb fights, embarrassing moments, the birth of your first kid." I looked out to Carter longingly. He was fast asleep in my mother's arms. I was surprised he hadn't woken up yet with all the noise. I wasn't holding him because we were trying to get him used to being with my parents for two weeks. I didn't want to stay away from Carter that long, I even wanted to bring him with us on our honeymoon but Calum convinced me otherwise.

_I can't fuck you if we bring him along. I mean, I can but he's going to interrupt us.. A lot._ _And that's not fun._

I sighed, I was weak. Calum and I hadn't been alone together in months. "And I can honestly say," Jackie said, continuing with her speech. "That if there is such a thing as fate, destiny, soulmates, whatever... That the two of you are meant to be together forever." I smile. That went better than I expected. But then, Jackie opens her mouth again. "Or you know, until death do you part." I shake my head at her but stand so I can hug her. There's another round of applause as we hug.

* * *

"Daddy, don't cry." I told him as we walked to the dance floor.

"I'm not crying." He argued, which was true. He _wasn't_ crying but he was damn near close. He'd been watery-eyed all day. He kept blaming his allergies but as far as I knew, he doesn't have any allergies. The Beatles song started to play through the speakers as we took to the floor. "I just can't believe this. It's all happening so quickly." I grin.

"You've known for months now, maybe even years, that I wanted to marry Calum." He shrugs as we begin to dance slowly. I didn't make him learn how to waltz like Calum but he seems to know what he's doing anyways.

"I know, but I just thought that you two would wait to get married. You barely graduated college, you already have a son. Everything's happened so fast." He's actually crying now and I hug him to me as the tears roll down his cheeks. I hear other sniffles throughout the hall as we pass a couple of tables.

"I'm still your little girl." I told him as he hugged me back tightly.

"I know, you're never going to stop being my little girl."

* * *

"I swear to god Calum, if you smash this cake in my face." I whispered to him, as we cut off a slice from the middle tier. Calum just laughed, grabbing up a plate for us.

"I know, I know, you don't want to get the dress dirty." I glared at him. He was smiling too broadly. "I swear to you, I won't smash the cake in your face."

"Good." I murmured as he grabbed a fork for us. But that doesn't mean, I hadn't planned to throw the cake in his face instead. I think I was a little tipsy from the champagne. I shouldn't have had so much to drink. The two of us cut bites out of the piece to feed each other and I purposefully made Calum's too big to make him look like a fool as I held up the fork to him. Calum rolled his eyes and managed to fit the piece into his mouth anyways.

"You're unbelievable." Calum said, his mouth still half full. I smiled.

"I know." I said with a shrug before smashing the rest of the cake into his face. Around us, people gasped and our friends hooted as Calum wiped crumbs of cake and large globs of frosting off of his face.

"Lily!" He protested, coming towards me. I shrieked and hid behind some of our guests as he stalked towards me.

"Stop it!" I shouted at him, ready to fight him off with my fork as he kept coming towards me. Calum caught my wrist and pulled me into him. "Calum no!" I whined as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. There was frosting in my hair now and the cake was ruining my makeup. He pulled back, gold frosting smeared across his cheek. I licked my lips and shook my head at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too."


	15. Broken Promises

Delores was calling me. Mrs. Alvarez was calling me. My boss was calling me. And I almost didn't want to answer it. If I answered it, I could _really_ be fired from my job. I had to answer though. I hit the green call button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" God I sounded so pathetic.

"Hello Lily." She said my name. What did that mean? Was she trying to break the news to me lightly?

"Hello Mrs. Alvarez."

"I called to talk to you about your job here at the museum." Of course, why else would she call? "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that the scroll suffered little damage from the coffee, thanks to your quick work." I exhaled slowly.

"That's a relief." I said. And it was a relief. Before everything else, I was a mother but right behind that was the Curator in me. Watching artifacts get damaged or destroyed was painful to me. I was glad to hear that the destruction the coffee tried to cause had been mostly undone.

"More importantly, I've decided not to fire you Lily."

"Really?" I breathed out. "I was sure that.." I paused. "I mean it's been almost five days." I wanted to crumple to the floor in relief. I still had my job! I still had my job! I still had my job!

"I'm sorry for not calling sooner. Everyone was working diligently to restore the scroll and I didn't want to decide your fate until most of the damage had been reversed." That must mean that Nancy, George and Kelly worked tirelessly to help me get my job back. I could just about cry. 

"Thank you so much Mrs. Alvarez. You don't know what this means to me." I told her truthfully. "I love working there and I really couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

"I just want to make myself clear though Mrs. Hood. If something like this happens again, there will be no seconds chances." I nodded vigorously, even though she couldn't see that. I understood. I completely understood. No more eating and drinking at work, well at least no more eating and drinking down in the Artifact Room, and I would not set even a toe out of line. I was going to follow all museum rules.

"No, of course Mrs. Alvarez. I understand. I'm just so grateful right now. Thank you." I paused. I had to ask about Jillian. Was she going to rehire her as well? "Mrs. Alvarez, is Jillian... I mean, she's a really sweet girl and I know she didn't mean to.. The coffee wasn't entirely..." It wasn't her fault. It was mine, I did spill it after all.

"I know but... I'm not going to rehire her Mrs. Hood, not after that. I'm sorry." My shoulders slumped a little. I wanted to keep backing up Jillian. She was a good girl. We were both at fault here and it didn't seem right that she was facing such harsh consequences when I got off a little easy. "Well Mrs. Hood, please come in bright and early Monday morning. I've decided to not put you down in the Artifact Room for a while so we'll make some adjustments to everyone's schedules which we'll talk about in our weekly Wednesday meetings."

"Sounds good!" I said brightly, trying not to sound too enthusiastic but failing.

"I'll see you then Lily and tell that little boy of yours happy birthday for me." I smiled.

"I will, thank you so much Mrs, Alvarez." We said goodbye and hung up. I was so excited I felt like dancing and crying and jumping around and screaming. I only managed to start excitedly jumping up and down, squealing a little before Carter looked over at me.

"What's the matter Momma?" He asked, confused by my behavior. I rushed over to him and dropped to the floor, pulling him into a hug. "Ack! Momma!" He complained as I crushed his tiny frame a little.

"I'm sorry baby! Mommy just got some great news." I said, pulling back. Carter smiled happily.

"What? What? What? Is it about daddy?" I laughed.

"No, I still have my job baby, remember when Momma was really sad about it?" Carter nods solemnly.

"You cried momma." I grin.

"Well no more crying baby! Everything's all better, I have my job again, daddy can stop being so stressed and everything will be fine." I said. Carter smiled again and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Yay momma!" I laughed and kissed his hair happily.

"I'm gonna text your daddy okay? You keep playing my beautiful boy." Carter giggled, letting go of me as I stood back up and unlocked my phone.

 _Lily_ 💛🌺  
 _Hey Calum! I have something to tell you once you get home!_  
 _Can't wait to see you tonight_ 😘❤️

 **Calum** ❤️  
 **Can't wait to see you either babe**

I smiled at Calum's text and put my phone away again as I began to play more enthusiastically with Carter. I hadn't been this happy all week, especially not after yesterday night. Today was already turning into a good day. Now all that was left to do was get ready for dinner in five hours and wait for Calum to come home.

* * *

"You look beautiful momma." Carter says as he watches me put my earrings on. I laugh. "I want to marry someone as pretty as you one day."

"You're a bit too young to be thinking about marriage little one." I tell him.

"No I'm not." He replies indignantly. "I just turned five!" I shake my head, laughing at him. I would've told him that five isn't that old but I couldn't argue with him. He was just too damn cute. Sometimes when I looked at Carter, I couldn't believe how old he had gotten.

"Yes you did and you're a very handsome five year old." I said, bending down to pick him up. I had managed to slick back his curly hair and get him in a button up and dress pants. He looked so adorable. Just like a mini Calum like Mali always called him.

"When's daddy getting home momma I'm hungry." Carter said, touching his stomach. I smiled and glanced at the clock before walking out of my bedroom, Carter in my arms. It was only four now. Calum should be home in an hour or so and then we could go out to dinner.

"In an hour baby. How about I get you a snack while we wait?" Carter wrinkled his nose.

"Vegetables?" He asked. I'm always trying to get him to eat carrot sticks and celery with peanut butter but he hates it.

"How about some crackers?" I asked. He perked up immediately as I set him down in the living room next to some of his toys.

"Yes! Crackers!" He said happily as I moved toward the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets for a while, trying to remember where I had put the box of Ritz. Carter meanwhile played with his LEGO people, smashing toy cars together and collapsing buildings. Together, the two of us ate crackers and built up a whole city of LEGO buildings and LEGO people. I barely even noticed how late it was getting until my stomach rumbled. Crackers weren't that sufficient after all. I glanced at the clock on the wall as my stomach growled. 5:20 Calum should've been home by now. He would've taken a shower and we'd be on our way, out the door, and headed to our favorite restaurant. He was probably just running late, traffic or something. I sent Calum a quick text and continued to play with Carter as I waited for a reply. But by 6:00 Carter was restless and hungry.

"Where's daddy?" He whined. "I want to eat." I refrained from sighing as I tried to think of something to tell him. I couldn't just keep telling him that Calum would be home soon because... What if he wasn't.

"Hold on baby, let me call daddy okay?" Carter huffed and so I turned on the TV, found a show on Netflix and let him sit on the couch before I moved into the kitchen to call him. But after only getting his voicemail on three separate calls, my stomach began to churn. He really wasn't going to come home, was he. I began to look through the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. We didn't have much in here, just leftover food from the party and I knew Carter wouldn't mind have pizza again, but I minded. If anything, the two of us would have to go to the grocery store and... But I was all dressed up. Some nice makeup on, a fancy dress. I would look silly walking into a grocery store like that. I quickly scanned over everything in the fridge again and sighed. I could make a soup I guess.

"What are ya doin momma?" Carter asked quietly. I turned around. He was holding his hands behind his back, staring up at me sadly as if he had also worked out that Calum wasn't going to come home tonight.

"You're hungry right honey?" I asked with a small smile. Carter nodded glumly. "Well mommy's hungry too. Want to help me make something?" Carter nodded again I turned off the TV and got all of the ingredients together, setting them on the counter before scooping up Carter as well and letting him sit down on the cold porcelain surface. "Now don't move honey. If you want to get down you tell me okay?"

"Yes momma." I chopped up vegetables, boiled the broth and got the leftover chicken out of the fridge from a meal we had three days ago and threw everything into the large pot we had on the stove. Carter hardly said a word as we cooked. I think I talked enough for the both of us though. I was so nervous. I just wanted Calum to come home while we were making this soup. I wanted him to walk in and say he was sorry he was late. I wanted him to kiss my cheek and then the three of us could just eat soup together and play with Carter and he could tell me what was wrong but... Calum didn't come home and when the soup was done at 7:00, Carter and I ate by ourselves.

* * *

I thought Carter had fallen asleep. I had been reading him a story, my back to his bedroom wall as I sat next to his bed. He had his face buried in his sheets and had been quite for several minutes now. I actually allowed him to stay up thirty minutes later than he usually does, just in the hopes that Calum might come home but as soon as it hit 8:30, Carter began to yawn and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I was no longer wearing my dress, or any makeup. I had taken it off after the two of us had eaten. Carter was insistent that Calum would come home and I shouldn't change my clothes and it broke my heart to tell him that I didn't think that was true. So I said nothing instead. Finishing the story, I closed the book and moved to my knees so I could kiss Carter's plump little cheek. As I headed for the door, I heard him speak.

"Momma?"

"It's okay honey, just go to sleep." I said gently, my hand hovering by the switch of his nightlight.

"But momma." Carter whispered sitting up in bed, looking exhausted. "Where's daddy? What happened?"

"Your daddy's just working late. I'm sorry baby. We'll go out together some other time. Okay?" I walked back towards him and kissed his forehead before smoothing out his hair. "Now go to sleep sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night momma." He whispered as I turned on his nightlight and then flicked the switch off for his overhead light. Carter clung to his teddy bear tightly. He always switched off between the bear and his giraffe. Slowly, I exited his room and closed his door. As I made my way back to the living room, I wondered what kind of excuse Calum would come up with next.


	16. Drunk

"Calum." I hissed. "What the fuck?" He had clearly been drinking, judging by how glazed over his eyes were.

"What the fuck nothing." He said with a scowl, slamming the door shut behind him and making me flinch a little. "Why are you still awake?"

"Because my stupid husband hasn't replied to my messages all day." I don't know what he was pissed about. If anyone should be angry, it should be me. "Where have you been Calum?"

"Doesn't matter." I scoffed as he went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. I should've stopped him.

"Yes it does!" I was trying not to shout and failing. "Were you at work? At a bar? What's the matter with you Calum? Do you even remember what you promised yesterday night?" He scowled at me, unsteady on his feet.

"I have no idea, what you're fucking talking about." I was fuming. If he kept shouting, if we both kept shouting, we'd wake Carter. So I hushed him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well let me refresh your memory." I snapped at him in a half whisper. "You promised to explain yourself. You said you were sorry. You said that you would take Carter and I out for his birthday. Remember that? Remember how you missed your own sons birthday?" His eyes held a little more clarity than they did before but I didn't expect him to ask me this question. 

"Do you hate me?"He said it so quietly I thought I hadn't heard him correctly at first.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you hate me?" He said louder. I was going to hush him again but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why would he even ask that? Why would I hate him?

"No Calum. I love you." I said. He was just drunk and insecure and vulnerable right now. All I had to do was reassure him of my love. He laughed darkly.

"Really? Because sometimes I hate me." I took a step towards him but he held his hand out to stop me, his beer bottle held precariously between his middle and forefinger. "I got you fucking pregnant at such a _god damn_ young age." What? What the hell was he talking about? "I thought we'd have a couple of years to get settled after we married before we had a _fucking_ kid..."

"Calum!" I said harshly but he just kept going.

"And now he's nearly old enough to go to school! We're in a fucking apartment we can barely afford and you've fucking lost your job!" He cried out. I hadn't lost my job. That's what I wanted to tell him but I was so shocked, so petrified by what Calum was saying right now. He has _never_ acted this way before. "And lately I've been thinking that none of this would be happening, if we didn't have Carter in our lives." My heart felt like it was shattering inside my chest. Calum couldn't be saying this. He couldn't be wishing that our son was never born.

"Daddy.." Came a small voice. I gasped loudly, feeling my heart skip a beat as I whirled around to look at Carter. He was clinging to his teddy bear and had clearly heard every word out of his fathers mouth because right now... Right now he was crying.

"Baby, hey it's okay. Daddy didn't mean it." I said, bending down and reaching out for him. Carter was staring past me up at Calum though. He idolized him and if Carter really did understand what Calum just said... It was literally going to destroy him.

"Yes I do. Lily, if we didn't have Carter. Our lives wouldn't be so _fucked up_ right now." What was he even talking about! Nothing was wrong with our lives! My hands were shaking as I turned to look back at him. Carter was full on crying now and as I tried to find the words to comfort him and shut Calum up at the same time, he rushed into my arms so I could hug him.

"Stop it Calum." I finally managed to say. "Look what you've done. If you don't apologize right now I'll.." I didn't know what I would do. Carter was clinging to my shirt and I could feel Calum standing above me, his presence almost.. Menacing. I had never described Calum as like that before. _Menacing_. It made me shudder.

"You think I give a _damn_?" Calum snapped at me. I stood up, putting Carter behind me as Calum walked forward. He continued to cry against my legs as I stared Calum down. "I fucking mean it Lily. Just imagine how much better our lives would be if we had _never married young_!" He didn't want me. He didn't want our son. He didn't want any of this.

"No!" I shouted at him. "I love Carter with all my heart. Don't you?"

"Kids are _too_ much damn work. _Too_ much damn time and _too_ much damn effort." He said it's a sneer. My god. I didn't even recognize Calum right now.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Calum please stop saying... Stop.." I was on the verge of tears. I didn't even know what to say to him.

"No!" Calum shouted in my face. "And shut him up he's giving me a headache!" He said, gesturing to Carter who was cowering behind me now, still crying profusely.

"Stop talking about our son like that!"

"I don't even want him!" He raised his hand and I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. Instead, Calum turned and threw the beer bottle as hard as he could against the wall to my right. It shattered in a million pieces, glass scattering the floor as beer splayed out across the paint and dripped down to the carpet. Carter had stopped crying. I swore that time had stopped. My heartbeat felt like a roar deep inside my chest. Almost in slow motion, I watched Calum turn his head. He looked sober. He looked scared. He looked fucking terrified. I cringed when he stepped towards me. Calum paused. Carter was sniffling again. "Lily.." Calum whispered, his voice finally breaking me out of my stupor.

"No." I whispered, finding Carter's hand. I sidestepped Calum, pulling Carter along behind me as I made my way to the front door.

"No! Lily, wait!" Calum exclaimed, stumbling forward. I don't know if that was because he was still drunk or because he was shell shocked.

"Stop." I said, fumbling for the door as I grabbed my car keys off the rings by the door. My hands were shaking so badly that I dropped my keys.

"Lily no, please don't go." Calum begged. "I didn't.. I didn't mean it. I'm just drunk. I'm sorry." Carter was crying again as I finally managed to unlock and open the front door, the whole time I kept my eyes on Calum, not wanting him to get only closer to Carter or I as we tried to make our escape. "Please just let me explain." He was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How dare you." I whispered. "I did give you a chance to explain. A _ton_ of fucking chances. You said you would explain _tonight_." He swallowed hard as I tried to hurriedly out on my shoes.

"Lily please.." he begged again. "Please don't go." He hung his head, crying just as hard as Carter now. Tears were beginning to form in my own eyes. I hadn't heard Calum cry this many times in all the years I've known him. He's always been so happy with me, with Carter. Or so I thought. All I wanted to do was rush over and hug him, ask him what the hell was wrong but he nearly hurt me. He said all those things about Carter and... And right now I needed time to think. I needed him to think about what he did. Carter was pulling on my hand. 

"Look at me!" I shout at Calum. Slowly, he lifts his eyes, tears continuously streaming down his face. "I have never been so disappointed in you than I am right now!" Where was all this power coming from, my knees were literally wobbling.

"Lily, please.."

"No! Listen to me Calum Hood and listen well." I said harshly, narrowing my eyes at him. "If you ever do something like that to me or our son ever again I will leave you and you'll never see either of us ever again." With that, I turned around, picking up a crying Carter and marched right out the open apartment door.

"Lily!" Calum shouted. He was shouting at us from the doorway of our apartment. I didn't look back at him as I rushed down the stairs, Carter clutching my hair tightly in his fists.

"Daddy has my teddy." Carter cried into my shoulder. He must have dropped it but I wasn't about to turn around now to get it back from Calum.

"It's okay baby." I told him in a shaky voice, patting his back lightly. "We'll come back for teddy. Daddy will take care of him." Carter didn't reply and I quickly tried to wipe at my eyes so Carter wouldn't see my tears. I unlocked the car, trying to move fast so Calum wouldn't try to chase after us. He's drunk. If he did that he'd hurt himself and I would have to stay and help him. I couldn't just leave him out here if he ran after us. He's still my husband, even if he wasn't acting like it.

I shut the side door quickly before jumping into the drivers seat and starting the engine. I pulled out of the parking space, drove to the gates and just took off down the dimly lit streets, unsure of where I was going. As I drove, my mind was racing. Calum didn't mean any of that. Calum didn't mean a damn word he had said. He loves me. He loves Carter. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He has to love me.

I don't know how long I was able to drive without completely losing it but eventually, I had to pull over the side of the road because I just couldn't take it anymore. I put the car in park and just cried. I cried so hard it felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was drowning underwater. I couldn't stop shaking, my whole body felt like a giant bundle of nerves. Every time I tried to stop, tried to think of a palace Carter and I could go, tried to think of the right words to say to him, I just started crying all over again.

"It's okay momma. Don't cry." I heard his soft voice say. I turned to look at him. He was also crying, quieter now. He looked so small and vulnerable strapped into his car seat. All I wanted to do was climb into the back, hug him to me and fall asleep but I had to call someone. Call anyone.

"I'm fine baby. Everything's going to be fine okay." I said to him, more of to reassure myself than anything. I took several deep breathes, trying to calm my racing heart before I started to look around to see where we were. Luke and Charlotte live nearby. I recognized the area. I had apparently driven east instead of west, which would have taken me to Mali's house. At least, if Luke didn't answer, I could always call her. There was no way I would go to my brothers, he would kill Calum. Mali probably would too though. I dialed Luke's number, biting my bottom lip as I looked back at Carter again. He was wiping at the tears on his face. He just looked tired. I bet I did too.

"L-Lily?" Luke croaked out, answering the phone. "What's wrong?" It's three in the morning. Someone only calls this late if something is wrong.

"Luke I.. I need a place to stay tonight, with Carter, please."

"Lily of course, what's wrong. Do you want me to get you? Where's Calum." Instead of answering, I started crying again. He cursed and I could hear Charlotte asking if everything was okay in the background. "Lily where are you? I'll come get you."

"No." I cried. "I'm almost there. I'll just drive. It's okay."

"Lily it's not okay. If you're crying you could crash and.." Luke said.

"I'm with my son Luke. That's not going to happen I just had to call and ask if I could come over okay. I'll calm down and then I'll drive again." I said. Luke was hesitating. "I'm fine." I insisted.

"You're not fine." He argued. He sighed. "Keep me on speaker, give the phone to Carter." I did as he said, handing my phone off Carter who cradled it in his hands gently.

"Hi Uncle Luke." He said in the saddest voice I'd ever heard.

"Hey bud! Ready for a sleepover tonight at our place?" Luke asked, sounding over excited. I quickly wiped at my eyes and shook out my sweaty hands before I continued down the familiar roads to Luke and Charlottes apartment. Luke talked to Carter the whole ride. Carter barely answered so Luke talked for the both of them.

"We're here." Carter said faintly as we pulled through the gate and headed towards the visitor parking.

"Alright buddy can you hang up? I'll see you and mommy soon." When I finally parked, Carter was still holding my phone in his hands, the screen blowing up with texts from Calum.


	17. A Home Away From Home

"Luke, you really don't have to." I said urgently. "I mean, really. I don't want to sleep in the same bed you and Charlotte have sex on." The two of them started to laugh, shaking their heads at me as Charlotte grabbed my arm.

"Will you shut up and let us do this? I changed the sheets when you told us you were on your way over here." She explains, patting the bed spread. "Nothing has happened on these sheets yet."

"It's just the context of your bed though." I argue. "I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch tonight with Carter." Luke smiles softly before putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Except Carter, is sleeping in _here_ with the both of _you_." Luke said firmly "I'll take the couch. It's really not a big deal." But it was a big deal. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to Calum and apologize but after everything _he_ had done... I wasn't the one who needed to apologize. Tears welled up in my eyes and Charlotte gave me a sympathetic look before pulling me into a hug.

"I want to go home." I said, trying not to completely break down in her arms. "I'm so sorry for bringing Carter and I here. I should've just.."

"Shh." Charlotte hushes me harshly. "You don't have to apologize for anything. We're your friends. You can come here any time you want, no matter the circumstances." I rubbed at my eyes as she let go, putting me at arms length in front of her. "I'm glad you're here okay?" I nod my head a little, sniffling and look over at Carter, sitting on the floor and forlornly playing a game on Luke's phone.

"Hey baby, ready to go to bed?" Getting down on one knee, I slowly take Luke's phone away. Carter looks up at me sadly.

"I wanna go home momma." He complains before allowing me to pick him up. I stand slowly, Carter's arms wrapped around my neck and my right arm underneath his legs so he won't choke me with the strength he's clinging to me with. I hand Lance his phone back.

"I know honey but we're just going to sleep here tonight with Luke and Charlotte. Won't that be fun?" Carter made a sad whimpering sound and I winced as Lance murmured a goodnight and headed for the door. I set Carter down on the bed as Charlotte slid under the covers on the opposite end of us.

"But won't daddy be sad all alone?" Carter asked as Lance shut off the light. I could still see how wide Carter's eyes were in the dark. I got into bed and gently laid him down, tucking the covers around the two of us.

"Daddy's gonna be fine honey. We'll see him tomorrow okay? Try to get some sleep please." Charlotte smoothed out Carter's dark hair and he sighed a little before snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around him gently and faster than I anticipated, Carter fell asleep.

"I think your phone is buzzing." Charlotte whispered to me, the two of us still wide awake in the semi-darkness. I was so lost in thought, I hadn't even heard the vibrations. I manage to sit up a little and grab my phone from the bedside table. There were several messages from Calum filling the screen.

 **Calum** ❤️  
 **Lily, babe pls comme home**  
 **I m sodry I didn't mesn any of it pleas**

He was clearly still drunk. I could at least understand what he was saying, but I just didn't want to hear any of it right now. Charlotte was staring at me. The blue light was illuminating my face, slightly blinding me so I couldn't tell if she looked concerned or not. Did she know it was Calum texting me? But then again, who else would it be? 

**Calum** ❤️  
 **I don't hafe our son. I love him liky I'm just drunk**  
 **I don't know wht I wld do wihout you.**  
 **Pleas come home too me**

_Please come home to me_

I slowly turned off my ringer and then I turned off my phone. I didn't know how to answer him. I wanted to tell him to go to sleep. I wanted to tell him to think about what he had said and done but I also just didn't want to say anything at all. I settled back down into the pillows as Carter squirmed anxiously in my arms. I think we were all going to sleep fitfully tonight.

"Everything's going to be okay Lily." I heard Charlotte murmur. "Everything's going to be okay." I had barely even told them what was happening. I had simply said, _Calum and I got into a fight_. But it was deeper than that. It wasn't just a fight. He said he didn't want Carter. He said he didn't want me. After being told for some many years that I was the girl of his dreams, this drunken declaration was hard to fathom. So how could Charlotte know if everything was going to be fine or not? I wasn't even sure if Calum still loved me.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep.

I'm too used to sleeping next to Calum. It's not the same sleeping in the same bed as Charlotte or my son. Sleeping next to your husband is a different feeling altogether. Lance must have felt off too since he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Carter kept tossing and turning in my arms. I couldn't tell if he was just uncomfortable or if he was having a bad dream. I think I finally passed out around five in the morning, Charlotte had knocked out much sooner than I had and I also woke up much sooner than anticipated.

Pale light was just leaking through the blinds of the window when I opened my eyes for good. Carter was facing me, having probably moved out of my arms at some point during the night. He was sucking his thumb and looked pretty peaceful but it was the thumb sucking that worried me. He hasn't done that since he was two. The fight must have really stressed him out. Charlotte was also facing my way, fast asleep. I wanted to blame the sunlight for the reason I woke up too early but in reality, it was probably my tangled thoughts. I couldn't stop worrying about Calum.

Getting up as noiselessly and as quickly as possible, I slowly made my way to the bathroom and then left the room entirely when I was finished. I wanted to see if Lance was awake, and to my relief, he was. Luke was laying fully stretched out on the couch, messing around on his phone when I walked into the living room. He looked up and smiled weakly before straightening up. "Morning."

"Hi." I murmured, standing in the threshold of the room, unsure of what to do next. He was going to ask about last night and I wasn't sure if I was ready to say anything.

"Let's go get coffee." Luke says softly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Coffee." Luke repeats. "I'm shit at making it. Charlotte is much better and we could get Carter some hot chocolate too." I don't have my purse. I didn't grab it when I left but I didn't even realize I had driven without a license until I got here. I was going to have to drive home without it. Or maybe I would have Lance drop me off. Did I even want to go home?

"I don't have my purse." I said softly.

"You really think I'm going to make you pay?" Luke asked with a small smile. I shrugged my shoulders a little, feeling embarrassed. I was intruding on their apartment, making him pay for coffee when I could just make it, not that he'd probably let me do that either, but still.

"I don't know Luke. If Carter wakes up and I'm gone..."

"It'll be quick, I promise. I'll drive." I could tell he just wanted to help get my mind off of everything, maybe talk about what happened. I wasn't sure if I was ready to discuss it yet thought. I took a big deep breath though and nodded.

"Okay Luke, okay." He smiled.

* * *

Luke hasn't changed much. He still has the fashion sense of a hipster, pretentious idiot. He still wears skinny jeans like it's a second skin. He still has that stupid pair of sunglasses I bought him when we first became friends. And he still grows a beard better than Calum ever could. (Which is a good thing. I could never imagine Calum with a beard and I don't want him to have one). "What?" Luke asked, setting his coffee down in the cup holder as we finished getting into the car. I shrugged a little.

"I was just remembering how you looked when we were teenagers. You haven't really changed." Luke smirked a little.

"Thanks Lil'."

"Oh don't thank me. I mean that in the worst way possible." Luke laughed. "I mean you still look the same as in, you're stuck in the past and you'll get carded at bars for the rest of you life."

"At least I'll always have my good looks then." I snorted and Luke grinned as he started the car. The entire ride to the shop and for the entire wait in the Drive-In, Luke hadn't mentioned a single thing about Calum and I. We steered completely around that subject somehow but... He was probably going to bring it up now that we were on our way back to his place. It took him seven minutes, we were nearly back at the apartment by then but Luke finally said, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened but... I need to know if I should kick Calum's ass or not." I smiled weakly. "Or if I should be comforting you better instead of avoiding the conversation."

"I'd rather avoid it." I murmured.

"Lily, it was the middle of the night when you called." Lance said softly. I already know what his next question is going to be. "Did he come home drunk?" I think my silence says it all. Luke curses under his breath as we pull into the entrance for the complex. "Lily, please." Luke says, quickly punching in the gate code. "I just want to know what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I really don't know." Is all I manage to say.

* * *

Luke, Charlotte and Carter were still finishing up breakfast out in the dining room. I had gone to their bedroom to grab my phone when I remembered how I had turned it off the night before. I hesitated in pressing the power button though. I wasn't sure what to expect once I switched it on.

My phone vibrated as I turned it back on. I stared at the apple logo dejectedly as I waited for it to power up. How many messages had Calum left? Thirty? Fifty? A hundred? God, what could they all say? What if something happened to him? What if someone tried to call me? What if a hospital tried to call me?

My leg shook anxiously as I sat on the edge of the bed, clutching my phone in my hand. I was trying to will it to turn on faster but no such luck. It still moved at a snails pace to get to my lock screen. I winced a little upon seeing the picture I had taken of Calum and I. It was a more recent one and Calum was holding Carter in his arms who was also grinning ear to ear. Quickly though, the screen began to light up with messages from Calum. I wanted to wait for everything to come in before unlocking my phone but after the count hit 100+ messages and my phone continued to vibrate, I unlocked the screen.


	18. Something Blue

_Four Years Previously_

"Ready for our honeymoon Mrs. Hood." I laugh a little, almost nervous. It's just Calum so why am I feeling so giddy? Was it all the champagne? I hadn't really had an alcoholic beverage in over two years so maybe???

"I wish you had taken my name instead." I said, unable to stop laughing. "Hood? That's just, so funny. Calum Karson sounds better, and so does Carter Karson. Like, how cute." Calum laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You're drunk." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe just buzzed." I said, leaning into his shoulder.

"So we shouldn't crack open this bottle of wine then?" He asked. I shook my head. I wanted to be clearheaded. Not clear headed enough that I would begin to worry about Carter at home with my parents, but clearheaded enough that I could sit here and enjoy this moment with Calum. We were finally married.

Also, I was realizing, I was really, really fucking horny.

I had been trying to ignore the feeling for a while. We were surrounded by guests after all, but now that it was just the two of us in the back of a limo. I really wanted him to put his hands up my dress. "Are you okay?" Calum asked me as I squirmed around in my seat some more.

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling. _What's the quickest way to get in his pants_? Fuck, like I even needed to ask that. Smiling to myself I tugged on Calum's chin, forcing him to face me. He gave me a lopsided grin before I kissed him heatedly, pulling on his tie and trying to restrain myself from sitting on his lap and grinding against him. _Oh screw it. I should just go for it_. "Touch me." I begged, guiding his hand under my skirt.

"Are you sure Princess?" He murmured against my lips, his fingers skimming my lace underwear. He didn't sound like he wanted to hesitate so I figured he was willing to fuck me right now.

"Yes." I groaned, feeling him hook his fingers around the waistband. I squirmed out of them and just like he did when we were teenagers, he shoved my panties into his back pocket before putting his hand back up my skirt, his lips never leaving mine. He toyed with me lightly, feeling how wet my pussy was. He smirked a little.

"You must be really horny darling." He said lightly, rubbing my clit and making me gasp.

"Calum please." I begged as he rubbed two fingers against my folds.

"Of course Princess." He said.

"Daddy." I cried out as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of me. I clung to his shoulder desperately, wanting him to cause some much needed friction.

"Oh don't make me fuck you in the back of this limo darling." He whispered in my ear. _What do you think I'm trying to do idiot?_

"Please daddy." I begged. I could tell he was hesitating, pushing his fingers in and out ever so slowly. "I want you to fuck me." I whined, grinding down on his fingers a little before kissing him. Calum cursed under his breath before moving his other hand to check the watch on his wrist.

"Fine, we have an hour until we arrive at the airport." He said, pulling his hand away from me completely before tugging at the belt on his pants. I hiked up the skirt of my dress a little more, breathing heavily as I silently thanked Jackie for telling me I should buy a more casual dress to wear in the limo and at the airport. Besides that, Calum got cake on my wedding dress. My mom said she would get it cleaned while we were gone.

"So we can fuck twice then." Calum chuckled. "What? It's not like we can do anything on the plane." I reminded him. "And this way, we'll be tired enough to fall asleep on it."

"Oh shut up Lily. I know you just want me to fuck you." I laughed, laying down on the leather seats.

"Yeah, I just want you to fuck me." I admitted as I watched him push his pants and his boxers down, gripping his semi-hard dick in his hand. I licked my lips.

"Well, your wish is my command my beautiful wife." He said softly before leaning down and kissing me. I kissed him back, my hand on his cheek and gasped loudly as he pushed into me suddenly

"Fuck, daddy." I exclaimed, digging my nails into his bicep. Calum bit his bottom lip, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. I screwed my eyes shut though, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to focus on anything else. I had been looking forward to our honeymoon. We hadn't been alone like this in several weeks.

"God I've missed this." Calum groaned. I was too concentrated on his movements to agree with him. Instead, I moaned in pleasure. "I am going to fuck you in every single way on this trip. You're not going to be able to fucking walk when I'm through with you." My hands were slick with sweat but that only made me cling to Calum's shirt tighter as he moved against me rhythmically. "I brought a couple things in my suitcase. I want to use." That stirred my thoughts.

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued enough to open my eyes. Calum was grinning.

"You'll see darling." I squirmed a little, feeling like I was going to explode any second. "Come on baby, cum for me. The faster you cum, the faster I get to eat you out."

"Calum." I whined before putting my hand over my mouth. The driver might be able to hear us and I didn't want to exactly scream in this small space.

"Oh let him hear Princess. Let him know how good I'm fucking you." I suppressed the scream anyways, cumming hard around Calum's dick before feeling him release inside me as well. He continued to pound into me until I swore I could see stars and then, just as he promised, he pulled out and put his mouth to my throbbing pussy.

"Calum." I moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling hard, unable to help myself. "Fuck! Calum." I should really get drunk more often and let him fuck me. His tongue felt like heaven and every time he sucked my clit I wanted to fucking scream. I could feel my high building back up again, so I clamped my hands back over my mouth. God, I knew even back when we were teenagers that Calum had a sinful mouth and sometimes I hate myself for not letting him eat me out before I started going to college.

"Cum for me Princess." I heard Calum murmur. Almost on cue, my whole body shuddered and my back arched up off the seats as I came again against his lips. I moaned loudly, unable to help myself. I watched Calum sit up slowly. He licked his lips and smiled at me as I tried to remember how to breathe.

"I'm in love with you." I said softly. His smile widened and he helped me sit up. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you too." He murmured. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded, leaning against his shoulder again. "We still have another fifteen minutes until we're at the airport."

"Hmm.. Want me to suck your dick then?" Calum chuckled and kissed my hair as I heard him begin to fix his pants and put his belt back on.

"No dummy. I'm saying I'll wake you if you fall asleep." I yawned a little, my eyelids already heavy.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Calum snickered and I sat up slightly, opening my eyes to look at him. "Husband. I mean husband." I said with a small smile.

"I know." He murmured as I laid back against his shoulder. "I love you too." He says as I feel him kiss my forehead.

* * *

"Calum Hood. You give me my underwear back." I whispered harshly, trying to reach around him to pull them out of his pocket. I didn't care that we were in a semi crowded airport. I always felt weird walking around commando. Calum dodged me yet again and I glared at him as he smiled. How could he move so fast while he was carrying our luggage.

"You're the one who wanted me to fuck you darling. You should've expected this." I wanted to flip him off as we continued to walk through the airport but he wasn't paying attention to me, he was eyeing the signs dubiously.

"Yeah well you need to stop being weird and getting some weird pleasure from the fact that I'm uncomfortable." I grumbled, crossing my arms and following after him. Calum paused and glanced back at me before stopping.

"Babe, I'm not doing it on purpose. Do you really want to put your underwear on with people watching?" I glanced around, blushing red. Calum smiled a little. "I'll give them back on the plane, okay?" I sighed and nodded. "Take this, I cant remember what gate number were supposed to go to." I took my bag back from him, he had insisted on carrying it because it wasn't heavy but it was still my stuff, he didn't have to carry it. He was just being dumb. He rummaged around in his pockets for our tickets and checked them quickly before nodding. "Yup, okay. Got it." He held his hand out and instead of giving him back my bag, I slipped my hand into his. Calum smiled.

"Can you please tell me where we're going. I don't understand why you want to keep it a surprise." I said as we headed for what I assume is the right gate number.

"Because it's more fun that way." Calum said.

"For you maybe, I barely knew what to pack." I said.

"That's why I helped." He said with a grin.

"Packing my lingerie isn't what I would call _helping_." I said. He smirked.

"I said to bring warm clothes. Like California warm or Australia warm." He said. 

"And yet, we're not heading to either of those places." That's as much as I knew. Those were just examples he had. Calum shakes his head.

"You're going to love it Lily, I promise."

"I better Calum Thomas Hood."

* * *

"Oh come on babe. You're not going to burn that quickly." Calum said.

"In case you haven't noticed, my skin has very little pigment in it." I said nudging Calum's hand away and making him laugh.

"Yeah, I've noticed babe." He said eyeing me in such a way that it made me blush red. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah well, I'll just stay here, under the safety of the umbrella until it turns at least 85 degrees." I said.

"We're in Brazil babe, we use Celsius here." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't know Celsius." I grumbled. "Now go run off with your tan self into the sun." I said dismissively as I continued to lather sunblock onto my arms. "Skin cancer is killer." Calum smirked and sat back down in front of me, crossing his legs and taking the bottle of sunblock from me.

"Don't be a baby. I won't let you get sunburned." He said motioning for me to turn around so he could put sunblock on my back.

"You can't control my skin cells." I muttered. Calum just laughed. Sighing, I turned around and pulled my hair out in front of me while I fished another bottle out of my bag. "How many did you bring?" Calum asked, trying not to laugh as I opened the bottle.

"Oh shut up. This is just basic sunblock." I said, pointing at the bottle in his hands. "This one you put on your face. It has less oil in it or something." I pulled out a compact mirror as I felt him begin to rub my shoulders.

"You're adorable." Calum said.

"I know." I said, glancing back at him, a dollop of sunblock on my nose. Calum laughed as I finished rubbing the sunblock onto my face.

"Come on." Calum said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into him. "Let's go to the water." I squirmed in his grip, feeling sticky from the sunblock.

"Stop it. This shit needs to soak into my skin." Calum laughed and I felt him beginning to stand, pulling me up with him before dragging me out from under the umbrella.

"Calum! Don't you dare!" I shouted at him, earning several looks from other tourists and beach goers.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked throwing me over his shoulder, holding onto my legs tightly as I tried to squirm out of his grip. How could he hold onto me this tightly when my skin felt so greasy from the sunblock.

"Stop." I complained. "People are staring." I said, hitting his back. Calum laughed

"At least everyone is staring at my ass and not yours." He said hitting me lightly. I blushed red, not only because he just slapped my ass but also because his ass is pretty great. Calum set me down when his feet first touched the water and I gasped at how cold it was.

"My god." I said, trying to step out of the waters reach. Calum held onto my hand though so I was only able to walk a foot away from him or so.

"You'll get used to it, come on." He said with a smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's fucking cold." I said, moving closer to him. A loud squeal made me look up and to the left of us. A group of kids, the youngest barely looked two, were toddling around with their parents just at the water's edge, the salty ocean rushing past their feet. The small boy squealed every time the cold water touched him and I felt a pang of sadness thinking of Carter.

"Aw come on." Calum murmured wrapping his arms around me and forcing me to look away from the kids. "Carter is fine Lil'."

"I just miss him." I murmured. "It's been.."

"Two days and like eight hours, I know, but it's okay." I didn't know he was counting too. Maybe he's just as anxious as me. "We'll be home before you know it. Let's just enjoy right now." I relaxed into his arms and kissed his neck.

"You're right."

"I tend to be right sometimes." He said softly, kissing my cheek before putting his lips against mine. "Now don't make me throw you into the ocean." Calum threatened, tightening his grip on me and dragging me farther into the water.

"Calum!" I shrieked, not caring if people were staring now. He laughed as I splashed him with water that was now up to my waist. That asshole was tall enough to not be that far under yet.

"That was a weak throw babe. You're better than that." I smirked.

"Oh now you've done it!" I exclaimed before I tackled him into the water.


	19. Hit Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me but there's photos attached.... to this chapter... Because that's the layout I had on wattpad and the photos were relevant (to me) to what was happening in the story.

It's not fair. It's just not fair. He couldn't do this. He couldn't send me all these videos of our wedding, pictures of our first few months with Carter, cute text messages from the two of us I didn't know he screenshot. He hasn't even said anything yet, he just sent me all these images. I felt flooded with emotions and memories. Our wedding was so beautiful. The honeymoon was even better. The past four years of my life seemed to flash before my eyes as I scrolled past the drunken messages through all of the memories of the the three of us.

* * *

"Okay, when I said I was going to take a photo, I didn't mean you should point to our child like they're a prize you've just won." Calum snickered.

"What? I'm showing him off. Look at his cute little cheeks." Calum says, poking our son in the face lightly and making him grin up at Calum.

"Yeah But did you have to put the hoods up of your jackets?" Calum switched the arm he was holding Carter with, bouncing him gently and making Carter laugh.

"We're the _Hood_ family Lil'." Calum emphasized and making me roll my eyes.

"That's it, we're taking my last name when we get married."

"Aw come on babe!" Calum complained. "You know you want my last name."

"Not really, it sounds kind of dumb."

"I'm telling my parents that you said that." He said, looking slightly scandalized. I laughed, holding out my arms for Carter.

"Go ahead." I said as Calum began to hand him off to me. "They agree with me." Calum snickered.

* * *

"You look so beautiful." Calum whispered in my ear as I brushed more flower petals off of Carter. We had just stepped outside of the church and were heading down the steps towards the photographers taking endless photos of us. The three of us were finally a family. It was just going to be the three of us against the world. I felt invincible. I felt alive. But most importantly, I felt loved.

"I love you." I murmured to Calum as we reached the bottom. He grinned and kissed me lightly, as our friends and family cheered behind us. I swore I heard Jackie yell some obscene thing before everyone began to come forward to congratulate us, flower petals still fluttering in the air. 

* * *

"You better like this!" I shouted from the bathroom of our hotel room.

"Babe, whatever you're wearing, I guarantee you that I'm going to get a boner no matter what." I laughed a little, looking over myself in the mirror again. This particular piece of lingerie had been Jackie's wedding present for me, well I guess for both of us since she bought it for Calum's pleasure.

"Yeah well, you never know." I said, opening the door and walking into our hotel room. It was nice, like extremely nice. We had a giant king size bed, ornate dressers, gilded framed mirrors, and the entire left side of the room had floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the beautiful Brazilian coastline. There was a balcony attached and currently, the sliding doors were open, allowing a nice breeze to blow through the room. The white, silky curtains were blowing beautifully as if beckoning us toward the sunshine. I was glad we were several floors up otherwise, I would've been pretty embarrassed about walking out of the bathroom.

Calum, who had been sitting in the middle of the bed, phone in hand (probably texting Lance or his mom) was now staring at me in awe as I slowly closed the bathroom door behind me, not taking my eyes off him as I did so. "Well?" I asked, surprised his jaw hadn't dropped or something. He was still wearing that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt I told him to take off (we weren't even in Hawaii) and immaculate white shorts. The color contrast of his bright, vibrant outfit and his dark skin made me weak in the knees.

"Remind me to thank Jackie." He choked out. "Come here. Let me take a picture of you." He said, patting the bedspread.

"You are not taking photos!" I shouted at him, instinctively covering up.

"Why not? You look so hot babe." My cheeks flared red as I pushed my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Your phone is connected to the Cloud. The government is going to own my nudes." I argued loudly, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

"You're not naked babe. Not yet anyways. Now come on, the lighting is perfect and I'll unlink my photos from the Cloud." I shook my head.

"We're not doing this."

"All you gotta do is sit here kitten. It'll take like five seconds." He said getting up and walking towards me.

"Calum." I complained, my arms still tightly wrapped around my exposed middle. He tugged my arms free from my waist and laced a pair of our hands together.

"Please." He begged. "I want immortalize this moment."

"I can just put it back on whenever you want to think about it Calum." He shook his head.

"Not like this, it wont beat the first time you walked out in this on the Brazilian coastline." I rolled my eyes as Calum grinned. He knew he was convincing me. He just had a bit more nudging to do. "If you do this for me I'll let you do anything you want to me for thirty minutes." I thought about this for a moment, remembering what Calum had brought with us to the hotel. I smiled a little.

"Make it an hour."

"Deal." He said gesturing for me to sit down as he messed with his phone a bit.

"They better be nice photos."

* * *

Carter was crying loudly and the two of us groaned before staring to argue over who should get up to comfort him. "Please Calum." I begged. "You know he likes you better."

"Bullshit." Calum murmured, getting up anyways. "He loves you the most in the world." He kissed my cheek and headed into our sons room where, not long after, I could hear him singing softly to Carter. I smiled, recognizing the song before I found enough energy to get out of bed. I followed the sound of his voice almost as if in a dream. In another lifetime, Calum could have been a singer in a band but instead, he was here with me. "And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer; let it be." He smiled when he saw me in the doorway. "For though they may be larger there is, still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer; let it be."

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Yeah there will be an answer, let it be." I said, joining him in singing one of his favorite Beatles songs. I was nowhere near as good a singer as him but I could at least carry a simple tune. Carter looked to be fast asleep again and Calum slowly began to put him back down in his crib.

"What happened to not wanting to move?" Calum whispered as he walked toward me.

"You know I love hearing you sing." I replied just as quietly. Calum kissed me lightly.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Calum** 😘  
 **Can't wait to come home**

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _Why...?_

**Calum** 😘  
 **Can't I be excited to come home** 😏

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _Not when you're acting funny_

**Calum** 😘  
 **I'm just excited to fuck your brains out is all** 😘😘😘

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _....._  
 _Your sister is over for the weekend._

**Calum** 😘  
 **GOD DAMNIT**

_Lily_ 🌺  
😂😂😂😂

* * *

"Happy two year anniversary." I laughed as Calum said it. It was weird hearing him say this because we'd been together for nearly 10 years. "What? What's so funny?" He asked as we finished toasting our glasses.

"Nothing." I said after taking a small sip of champagne. "We've jut been together for so long that two years sounds weird." Calum shrugs.

"Yeah, I felt weird saying it." I grinned. "But Hey, two years of marriage is still pretty cool. At least we're not regretting the decision."

"Well..." I say teasingly.

"Oh here it comes." Calum said with a grin, making me laugh. "What is? What do you hate about me?"

"The fact that you're dressed so casually for this date for starters."

"Hey, we decided on lunch. I thought we were dressing casual and then you walk out in that sexy number and leave me dead on the floor." I laugh. "And we were running late. You're the one that said not to change." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You didn't have to listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

"I know. Because I'm always right."

"No arguments there." I picked my phone up of the table and Calum said, "hey, no texting your brother. I'm sure him, Ella and Carter are fine."

"Oh no, I'm not texting them. I was going to take a photo of you and caption it, 'Look what this idiot is wearing on our second wedding anniversary' so our whole family can be disappointed in you Calum."

"Wow thanks." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh just smile idiot." He smiled stupidly and I snapped a photo.

* * *

Carter is learning his ABC's. He can sing them, read them, and write them. Which meant that Calum and I were currently scrubbing blue crayon off the apartment walls. It was a little funny after we realized how easily crayon comes off of walls. Just a lot of soap and water and we were good to go. Calum was even singing that dumb preschool song, "Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up, clean up!" To get us "motivated".

Carter with his three year old chubby fists was trying to help us but he was mainly just playing with the soapy water in the bucket. I had to watch him carefully to make sure he wasn't drinking it or putting the sponge in his mouth. "He's gonna be an artist look at these swirls!" Calum jokes, gesturing to the masterpiece in front of him.

"Oh yes, he'll be known as the man whose masterpieces are all done in blue crayons, I can see it now." Calum snickered.

"It's a great idea actually."

"Maybe That should be your new job." Calum shook his head.

"Naw, I kind of like where I work." He said, scrubbing at a particularly dense area of color. "But maybe a backup plan."

"I can definitely see you as a starving artist." Calum laughed.

"You took a picture of all of this before we started cleaning right? These are memories were wiping away."

"Oh please, I took a pictures when I caught him in the act. He almost cried the poor baby. He thought I was mad." I said glancing back at him, my voice rising a couple octaves. Carter grinned at me and started to sing the ABC's, dunking the sponge into the water before coming towards the wall and hitting the sponge against the walls, not really doing much help. Calum laughed and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You little devil."

* * *

"Look at you!" I exclaimed snapping a photo of Calum much to his slight annoyance. "Cooking dinner all by yourself!"

"I know how to cook Lily." He argues, setting down the knife and cutting board in the sink.

"Because I taught you." I argued.

"No. Well, yes but also because my mother tried to get me to cook, I was forced to make my own food in college and because Jake is absolute shit at cooking." I hushed him as Carter squealed in his high chair.

"No cursing dummy." I said, hitting his arm lightly as he went back to the stove, stirring around the meat in the pan.

"He's like one he doesn't understand us."

"No but he can mimic us and don't point hot utensils at him." I said, pushing Calum's arm down so he was no longer pointing the spatula at Carter.

"You're so protective."

"Because he's a baby Calum. I have to be."

"My dad told me once that he would leave me out in the backyard all by myself when I was just two and our neighbors rabid dogs would sometimes try to bust down the gate separating out properties to get at me. One day they did and my dad caught their big lab chewing on my leg." I hit his arm as he grinned.

"That's not true." I argued.

"Want to see the scars?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I've seen his legs before, he doesn't have scars.

"Okay fine, I'm joking. I'm just saying it could be a lot worse than hot utensils."

"You're stupid."

"But you love me anyways." He said a bit smugly.

"Debatable." Calum just grinned.

* * *

Our friends had dragged us out for a night of "fun". Apparently, they think married life is boring and that we should "get out more" and let Mali take care of Carter for one night. Calum was usually all for it, but then again, he's always down to drink and hang out with Lance and Mike and the rest of our friends. I was usually more reluctant because I just worried about Carter all the time, not that Calum doesn't worry but he trusts his sister and Leo to take care of our son. Not that I don't trust them but... I'm a mom now, it's my job to worry regardless of the situation.

"Stop being lame and having virgin margaritas." Charlotte complains as we watch Luke and Calum dance and jump around like weirdos. Calum hasn't gotten drunk in a while and we haven't been to a club since we found out I was pregnant with Carter so I think he's gone a little overboard with everything.

"I'm fine Charlotte. Someone's gotta drive my idiot husband home." Charlotte rolls her eyes and switches drinks with me. I start to protest because I know hers has alcohol but she says,

"One drink isn't going to kill you. I'll buy you some food if you're that worried and you just have to drink a ton of water." I eyed her doubtfully. "At least take a couple sips _Mom_!" She says with a roll of her eyes. I grin and do as she says.

"Babe! You will not believe what just happened!" Calum exclaimed, running up to Charlotte and I. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway, similarly to Lance's and I wondered if Calum did that himself or if Luke did it to him.

"Calum stop flashing people." I said moving closer to him and trying to fix his shirt.

"No, no. It's hot in here but babe, come on. You have to take a picture of us."

"Of who?" Charlotte asked as Calum pulled me up out of my seat, kissing me lightly as he did.

"The guys! Come on!" Turns out, the thing I _wouldn't believe had happened_ was just Mike winning some stupid drinking contest another group of guys had put him up to. I could tell that Charlotte and I were going to have to clean up after at least _one_ very drunk boy tonight.

* * *

"Can you stop showing off?" I demanded as I watched Calum move across the empty soccer field, kicking the ball around. "I'm already married to you idiot." Calum laughs as he runs back over, nudging the ball in front of him.

"Cut me some slack babe. I haven't played in forever. I'm so glad we found this park out here." He says, gesturing around us. Carter was sitting on the ground next to me on the blanket I had laid out. He seemed to be practicing walking, getting up, moving a couple of steps, falling down and repeating this action. It was a little funny.

"Yeah, Yeah go kick your stupid ball around." I said dismissively, sitting back down on the blanket with Carter who squealed and ran towards me on his stumpy legs so he could climb into my lap and sit with me. Calum grinned and took off again, kicking the ball far out in front of him so he had to chase after it. I watched him for a while as Carter tugged on my hair, before I felt compelled to take out my phone and record him a little.

He was still really good. He moved just as fast as he did in high school. I haven't seen him play since he left for college I think. He didn't have anywhere to practice out here and he also had a lot of other things to focus on instead of his favorite sport. It was even harder now that we had a kid but now that Carter could walk a little, he really liked going outside to explore and a park was a perfect place to do that. It was just a plus that this place had a soccer field.

I hit the record button again, cutting the video off after Calum shot a goal past an invisible player. I teased him a little with over exaggerated cheering, which Carter joined in on by clapping his hands along with me. I watched Calum roll his eyes as he ran after the ball.

* * *

"You're lame."

"No, all _three_ of us are lame." Calum said gesturing between Carter, him and I. "And you don't look particularly lame, you look kind of hot." I pushed the goggles up over my eyes and refrained from flipping him off as our son toddled around our legs, sucking up invisible ghosts and making vacuum noises.

"I also can't believe you let him watch that movie Calum Hood." I scolded. "It's not suitable for children."

"What's not suitable about it? It's got four cool dudes saving the world and kicking some ghostly ass." I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. He loved it and everyone's going to love our costumes too."

"I'm not worried that people won't like our costumes, I'm just worried that people are going to ask where our fourth team member is." Calum grinned.

"Let me put another kid inside of you and we'll have a full team." My cheeks flared red and I really wanted to punch him in the gut to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"We agreed that we would have another kid when Carter's older. He's barely turned four."

"That's old enough for me." I rolled my eyes.

"You're stupid."

"Wanting another kid isn't stupid!" He shouted back as I walked down the hallway, Carter chasing after me and shouting to not go near the bathroom because that's where the scariest monsters are.

"We're not talking about this before we go to a Halloween party!" I shouted at him.

"So when will we talk about it?"

"Later!" Jesus, I can't believe I was ever scared to tell him about Carter.

* * *

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _Look at this lil dummy_

**Calum** 😘  
 **Where are you?? Where'd Carter get that hat from???**

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _...._  
 _Babe that's not Carter that's you._  
 _You think I'm walking around with an old ass camera taking pics of our kid?_  
 _Your mom just sent me this._

**Calum** 😘  
 **Why is my mom sending you old photos of me....**

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _A long time ago I told her to send me the funniest photos of you and every now and then she sends me one. Lol_

**Calum** 😘  
 **i hate you.**

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _Shut up you love me_

* * *

"I think daddy's mad." I said, squishing Carter's cheeks in my hands and making him giggle.

"Daddy's mad! Daddy's mad! Daddy's mad!" He sang out, making me smile. Calum tried not to roll his eyes, running one hand through his slightly curly hair before saying,

"I'm not mad." In a very mad tone, eyebrows arched down and that very serious look in his eyes. I just smiled wider.

"Daddy's mad." I said again making Carter giggle as he reached for Calum. "Don't be mad daddy. The cake was really good."

"Oh I'm sure it fucking was." Calum said to our son, which made me kick him in the shins. Calum just grinned at me. "I hate you for not bringing me something. You know how much I love that bakery."

"Oh I know all too well Calum Thomas Hood so you better apologize for cursing otherwise I won't give you dessert." Calum narrowed his eyes at me, unsure what kind of " _dessert"_ I was referring to. "You really thought we went thee without getting you something?" I demanded.

"Okay, I take back the fuck. I'm sorry my darling." I rolled my eyes, Carter giggled.

"Don't give it to him momma!"

"Don't give it to me?" Calum asked our son, pretending to glare at him. "Fine, how about I just eat you instead. You probably taste like cake now." Carter screamed in delight, squirming in Calum's grip.

"You shouldn't tease him baby." I said to Carter, walking to the kitchen.

"Don't leave me with him momma!" Carter shouted before screaming as Calum started to make chomping noises.

"Try not to eat our son please Calum." I called out to him, opening the fridge.

"No promises!" Calum shouted back making me smile as I got out the cake and looked back at my phone where I had recorded Calum's shocked and then angry expression upon hearing when Carter and I had gone this afternoon. He looked stupid but also... kind of hot.

* * *

**Calum** 😘 ****

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _What's with the jersey..._

**Calum** 😘  
 **Remember how hot and bothered you'd get after all my soccer games?** 😘😘😘😘

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _I WOULD NOT GET ALL HOT AND BOTHERED CALUM THOMAS HOOD._  
 _AND ARENT YOU HANGING OUT WITH MY STUPID BROTHER._

**Calum** 😘  
 **I am and he insisted I wear a jersey to support our team otherwise we would "lose". Do you know how many damn football jerseys he has??**

_Lily_ 🌺  
🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️  
 _Too many_

**Calum** 😘  
 **Want me to borrow one so you can rip it off me later when we have sex?** 😏

_Lily_ 🌺  
😡😡😡😡

**Calum** 😘  
 **I'll take that as a yes** 😏

* * *

"You hate it." I said as Calum ran his fingers through my now, short hair.

"No. I love it."

"You don't look like you love it." I said as he continued to brush out the perfectly styled curls the women at the salon had given me.

"Okay, maybe I'm not too fond of these curls but I do think it looks really good." I stilled his hands and brought them down to my shoulders so he'd stop messing up my hair.

"It took the lady at the salon forever to get it curled like this."

"That's what's weirding me out though. I'm the only one who can have curly hair in this family." He said with a grin, kissing my forehead.

"Jealous that I look better than you?" I asked. Calum grinned.

"Definitely." He said as Carter raced into the room.

"Wow! Momma has short hair!" He immediately started reaching for me and I smiled, bending down to pick him up.

"Do you like it baby?" I asked as he also ran his fingers through it.

"It's crunchy." He said with a giggle.

"That's the hairspray bud. Now look this way and smile you two." Calum said, his phone already out and open the camera app.

"Really?" I asked as Carter immediately smiled and shouted

"Cheese!"

"You look great Lil'. Come on, smile for daddy." He said with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes as Carter hit my cheeks.

"Smile for daddy!" He repeated. I laughed, hugged Carter closer to me and smiled at Calum as he snapped a photo.

* * *

"Charlotte, Luke can you watch Carter please." I said, emerging from their bedroom after trying to quietly ball my eyes out over all the memories and photos Calum had sent me. "I'm gonna go back to the apartment."

"No!" Shouted Carter, stamping his foot. "I want to go with you mamma! I want to see daddy."

"It's better if you stay here honey. I don't want.." The sentence caught in my throat. I didn't want to say, _I don't want you to watch Calum and I fight again_ and I also really didn't want to say, _I don't want you to get hurt_. Calum would never hurt us, or so I thought up until last night. He came so close to hitting me that I just... It was unbelievable. I've never seen Calum get that mad at anyone before, not even with my dumb brother Jake and _they_ fight like animals.

"Honey it's okay." Charlotte says, bending down and placing a firm hand on Carter's shoulder. "Mommy will be right back and in the meantime you get to eat ice cream with us and play board games!" She said excitedly. Carter seemed to be debating whether he should stay or leave or not. I shot Lance a look so he would know I didn't like the ice cream portion of this negotiation. He snickered a little but nodded.

"I'll be back with daddy as soon as I can honey." I lied. I wasn't sure if I would be back with Calum. Could we really fix everything that fast? Charlotte seemed to be trying to decipher the look on my face but was having a hard time. "I won't be long." I already had my stuff. I'd only brought three things with me when I left the apartment, Carter, my keys and my phone.

"I'll walk you to the car." Luke said. Carter ran up and hugged my leg, making me promise I would be back soon with Calum. I bent down and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"Of course honey. You'll see me soon." Luke and I headed outside.

"Do you want me to go with you? Do you want me to drive you? I know you don't have your license." I shake my head. I have to do this on my own. I have to talk to Calum because his last sober message to me was,

**Calum** ❤️  
 **Come home please.**  
 **You know I can't live without you.**

And I needed to find out if that was still true or not.


	20. Second Chances

_Lily_ 🌺  
 _I'm coming back_

 **Calum** ❤️  
 **I'll be waiting**

That was the message that I had sent and that was Calum's simple response. It made me anxious as I read it over and over, sitting in the parking lot of our apartment complex. I had arrived nearly ten minutes ago and had been sitting here ever since, anxious about heading inside. What was going to happen? Were we going to fight? Was I going to find out some god awful secret? I felt queasy just thinking about it. I've never really been good at confrontation and this was the biggest fight the two of us had ever gotten into before. What if it ruined everything? Mustering up all of my courage, my bottom lip trembling, I finally exited the car.

My hands shook as I took out my keys, I was worried I wouldn't be able to open the door but I didn't have to worry about that because Calum opened it for me, very slowly before stepping back further into the apartment as if he didn't want to stand so close to me and maybe... Maybe I didn't want him to be too close.

"Carter's not with you?" Came Calum's soft voice, so much quieter than it was just a couple of hours ago. I shake my head no as I close the door and step fully into the apartment. You can't even tell that we had a fight in here. Can't even tell that he made me cry, made Carter cry. The beer stain on the wall is gone. The carpet smells clean. I swear he cleaned up more than just the broken beer bottle. It's like he was trying to clear away everything that happened. "I wasn't going to hit you." Comes his voice again, following my eyes toward the wall. "I remember how you flinched when I raised my hand but I would never hurt you Lily. I promise." I look over at him, standing in the middle of the living room, right in front of the couch.

"You don't have to touch me to hurt me." I feel bad for saying it but its the truth. Calum looks away, a pained expression on his face.

"Where did you two go?" He asks.

"Luke and Charlotte's."

"Not Mali's? Or Jakes?" I shrugged. I don't really want to explain myself. He's the one that should be doing the talking anyways. He takes a deep breath. "Do you want to sit?" He's asking me to sit down in our own apartment. I don't know why I'm hesitating. Calum takes a step forward when I don't move. "I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry."

"I know you're sorry." I whisper. "What I don't understand is why you would do something like that. Calum please, tell me what's wrong." When he finally looks up at me again, he's crying.

"I lost my job." He croaks out.

"What?" I whisper. But... He's been going to work. He gets up at five o'clock every morning, gets dressed, eats breakfast... If he's not going to work then.... "What are you talking about?" He takes a shaky breath as he starts to explain.

Nearly a month ago, Danny, his boss had warned everyone about company cutbacks. Calum was one of the newer employees, having only been there about three years, which was short change in comparison to the people who had put fifteen years into the company. Calum worked hard, tried to become an asset, an essential member of the team. The pressure of keeping his job felt like a crushing weight. And then one day... "One day I went into work and got called right away into his office. He fired me on the spot, said he was sorry but I didn't have the same amount of experience as everyone else. I was going to tell you. I really was but I couldn't work up the _fucking_ nerve. I felt like such a god damn failure. I couldn't even provide for my family." I couldn't stand here any longer and watch him cry but I also didn't want to give into him so easily just because he was crying. So I stood there and did nothing

"You're not a failure." I said softly as I watched him cover his eyes with his hands. "This isn't the end of the world. You can get another job Calum." My arms ached to hold him, fingers itching to wipe away his tears. "When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"The night we found out Luke and Charlotte were engaged." He says hoarsely, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "I had been fired just three days earlier. I knew I couldn't wait any longer."

"What stopped you?" I said. 

"You. You were so happy. We were going to see our friends. I didn't want to put this on you right before we went to go meet up with them and then it didn't seem right to tell you after dinner what with the news of their engagement." I shake my head at him.

"So you got drunk instead?" I demand. Calum looks away but I take a step forward he turns back to look at me. "Where have you been going every morning then? If not work?" Calum licks his lips. It doesn't look like he wants to tell me. "Calum." I insist. He sighs.

"I became an Uber driver again." Back in college, usually in between his classes and on the weekends, sometimes Calum would drive strangers around to different parts of the city. He actually liked it a lot but stopped when he got a real job. I guess he was a little embarrassed to go back to it after loosing his job. "And when I wasn't doing that I was..."

"At the bar?" Calum cringes shamefully.

"Please don't hate me." I don't say anything. I don't hate him. I could never hate him but why couldn't he just tell me. Why did he have to lie and hide this from me for a month.

"I could never hate you." I whisper. Calum instinctively leans in to kiss me, I hadn't realized we were that close but I step back and put my hand on his chest and he stops moving immediately. "I need space." I murmur.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, as I lower my hand.

"I know you're sorry." I feel like I've said this before. "You just scared me Calum. I never want to see you like that again. I don't want you to feel that you have to hide things from me. We've known each other eleven years Calum and have been together for ten of them. Please don't try to _keep_ things from me."

"I won't, ever again. I feel so shitty about everything Lily. Everything I put you through, everything I put Carter through."

"Carter forgives you. He begged to come with me to see you." Calum smiles lightly but it doesn't last long.

"Do you forgive me?" He said.

"I don't know." Is my immediate response and I hate it. Calum turns around, probably so I don't see that he's beginning to cry again. He sits down on one end of the couch, staring blankly at the carpet. I sigh heavily and move to sit down with him, on the opposite end of the short couch. "Calum, I love you. I just.. I just can't believe you would lie like this. You're not the only one who has a job you know. You don't have to be the breadwinner or whatever patriarchal shit is running through your head."

"But you lost your job Lil' and I couldn't just..." I hold up my hand and he stops talking.

"I didn't loose my job. I found out yesterday that Delores still wants me to work for her. Everything going to be fine." Calum's smile this time is brighter and I can tell he wants to hug me but instead, stays where he is.

"That's.. that's great darling. I'm so happy for you. You love it there." I nod, licking my lips, unsure of what to say next.

"I... I don't know what to say to make this any better. I'm just sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Lily. I'll do anything to win you back, anything." I try not to smile.

"Anything?" I question. Calum nods. "Would you steal the Declaration of Independence for me?" Calum snorts. He makes fun of me every time I tell him that one of my favorite movies are National Treasure and Night at the Museum. He thinks it's hilarious.

"Yes, I'll steal the damn Declaration of Independence for you if that's what you want." I moved closer to him on the couch and Calum stiffened a little as I took his hand.

"Thank you but... I don't really want it, even though it's every Curators dream to see it." I pause. "All I want is for us to be together." Calum nods. "But is you ever hide something from me again, I will kill you." His smiles warily.

"Okay darling." And because I couldn't help myself and because I missed him, I leaned in and kissed Calum, much to his surprise. He pulled back quickly, as if I hadn't been the one to instigate the kiss. "Lily.." He said softly.

"Just kiss me." I said lightly, moving to sit in his lap. Calum's immediately wrapped his arms around me but he was still holding back. It was probably just his first instinct to hold me instead of pushing me away.

"But Lily I don't think..." I kissed him again, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like coffee. "I thought you said you wanted space." He said, pulling back again.

"Yeah and now I'm done having space." I said cupping his face in my hands as he gave me an incredibly sad look. "All we've had between us these past couple of weeks has been space. Can't we pretend like we didn't have the biggest fight of our relationship and just have sex? I miss you."

"I miss you too." He murmured, leaning in to kiss me this time.

"You always said make up sex is better than any other kind of sex." I said against his lips, feeling him begin to stand. "And we've only had makeup sex like three times." I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms behind his neck. His arms are hooked under my thighs and it still surprises me that after all this time, he can still carry me.

"I know. The first time we had sex was makeup sex." He said with a little laugh as he took us back to our room. He set me on my feet lightly and I stripped off Charlotte's sweater leaving me in nothing but my bra and her shorts before I put my arms back around Calum. "I'm sorry." Calum murmured as I kissed him running my hands through his soft hair.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as I began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I'm sorry." Calum said again as he began to push Charlotte's shorts down my legs. I'm going to have to wash her clothes before I give them back to her.

"Then stoping saying it and show me." I said putting my hand over Calum's mouth as he prepared to say it again. I felt him smile against my hand. I turned us around and pushed on Calum's shoulder so he'd sit on our bed. I bit my lip, debating what to do next.

"I'm not letting you suck my dick." I almost laughed.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Calum shrugged.

"You have that look in your eye." Damn, so he knows the look. "And I'm not letting you because I'm an asshole."

"I know but I still want to suck your dick." He blushed a little, laughing but I just shrugged and pushed him back further in the bed so he was laying down.

"You want to sit on my face?"

"That was my second option. Yes." Calum smirked.

"Come on then Princess." Oh fuck him and his cute smile and his perfectly chiseled features and his stupid fluffy hair and outrageously good tongue. I rolled my eyes before unhooking my bra and slipping out of my underwear. I always get a little nervous when we do this because I don't know how Calum breathes but I stop asking questions when he puts his tongue against me.

He wraps his arms around the back of my thighs to keep me in place. I've been known to squirm a lot when he's eating me out. I can't help it. He's just _that_ fucking good. "Shit." I whisper before remembering we don't have to be quiet. Carter's not home. I can be as loud as I fucking want. So I kind of don't hold back. It was almost pornogrpahic and I don't know if it's just because we haven't fucked in a while or if he was trying to make me cum really hard but I swear, it felt like the first time we had sex. When he had laughed at how nervous I was and kissed me until I felt better and then suddenly we were fucking and I knew I would never want to be with another person like this again. "Calum!" I shouted when he finally made me cum but he wouldn't let go of me until he was satisfied and then he released his grip on my legs and I collapsed onto the bed on his right side. Calum chuckled as I did, still licking his lips.

"You're not tired already are you?" He asked.

"No." I said, still a little breathless. "You just haven't touched me in like two weeks." Calum sits up a little and reaches out to brush my hair behind my ear.

"I know. I'm sorry." He paused. "Have you not even touched yourself? You were sounding pretty fucking pornogrpahic." Isn't that exactly how I described it? I laughed a little, moving closer to him.

"No. I was too worried about you and Carter to think about that." Calum pursed his lips.

"Remember when you were first pregnant with him and you masturbated in front of me?" I laughed, covering my face with my hands. How could I forget? It's little embarrassing actually. "That was literally the hottest thing I've ever witnessed." I peeked through my fingers at Calum and he was grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up it was not."

"You're right. Seeing you in that fucking lingerie from our honeymoon was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I can't believe you still have those fucking pictures." I said, hitting his arm. "And I cant believe you sent them to me."

"They're my favorite photos from the honey moon." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that's a lie but when I've gone away on trips for my job, I would jack off to those photos of you." I shove his shoulder but he just smiles.

"Where the hell do you have those saved?"

"They're just in my phone." He replies lightly. "I have all of our photos, videos, and screen shots of our stupid messages."

"I guess I've never looked at your camera roll before." Reaching out, Calum touches my cheek lightly, cupping half of my face in his hand.

"I'll show you it. It's actually kind of embarrassing. I don't have photos of anything else other than us, our life."

"Show me later." I said, sitting up and immediately moving to straddle Calum's lap. "We have more important things to do." He laughs, taking my right hand gently before kissing my knuckles.

"When do you want to get Carter?"

"In an hour." I said, leaning down to kiss him. "Maybe two." Calum grinned.

"Make it three." Calum said.

"Deal."


	21. A Brand New Start

_One Month Later_

"Calum!" I shout louder than anticipated.

"Lily?" He calls back frantically before I hear him rushing down the hallway and into our room. I'm in the bathroom and the door is closed but he's able to open it because it's unlocked. "What? What's..." He asks before he realizes what I'm holding in my hands. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test but he doesn't know that yet. "Holy shit... Lily." He breaths out.

"It's positive." I whisper.

"It's positive!" He shouts.

"It's positive." I confirm, showing it to him. Calum laughs before stepping farther into the room and kissing me hard and before I can stop him he lifts me off the ground, hugging me to him tightly. I laugh, trying not to drop the pregnancy test.

"We're gonna have another baby!" He exclaims, setting me down. "I can't believe it!" I snort.

"What's not to believe? You knew I'd gone off the pill when we were having the most epic fight of our lives." Calum rolls his eyes playfully. He kind of hates how I refer to our fight like that, as if it was some giant space battle in Star Wars.

"Okay well I wasn't really thinking about that when I was fucking you in the shower or after we made up." I grinned and kissed him lightly.

"No, I wasn't thinking about it either." I glance at the test in my hands with a small smile. "I was better at recognizing the signs this time." Calum puts his arm around my shoulders.

"As soon as you threw up this morning I knew something was wrong. You love my eggs. You wouldn't throw them up willingly." Calum said.

"You're right, I still don't understand why you're so good at making scrambled eggs and like literally nothing else." I said with a shake of my head, moving back into the bathroom so I could put the pregnancy test in the trash. I know of some crazy suburban women who keep their pregnancy tests like a memento, to remember the moment but fuck... The baby is going to be enough of a memento isn't it?

"We all gotta be good at cooking something. My specialty is eggs." I wrinkle my nose.

"Is this your subtle way of saying I'm a bad cook?" I said. Calum laughs.

"No darling, I would never say that." He's grinning like the devil and I open my mouth to argue with him some more when Carter steps into the room, looking positively pissed that his playtime with Calum was interrupted.

"Why are ya yellin momma?" He complained. "Daddy and I were playing." I laugh a little and move to pick him up.

"Hey baby, how would you feel about becoming an older brother?" Carter looked at me funny.

"An older brother?" He asked.

"You know how your best friend Hazel has a baby brother?" Calum asked. Carter nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, how would you like to have a baby sibling too?" Carter slowly smiled.

"You're havin a baby momma!" Thank god he was having a good reaction, some kids get so defensive. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby."

"Whoppie!" Carter exclaimed. "When's he coming? When can I play with them? How old will he be when he comes out?" I started to laugh at all of Carter's questions.

"Hey buddy, we don't know if it's going to be a He or not. It could be a girl." Calum says touching my stomach lightly while also ruffling Carter's hair.

"Will they like me though? Will they want to play with me?" Carter badgered.

"Of course they'll like you honey. You just have to be nice to them. They're going to be very small when they come out okay? And they're going to cry a lot and want a lot of attention so we'll all have to take care of them." Carter began to frown.

"They're going to cry? I hate when D.J cries. He's so loud." Carter complained, making Calum and I laugh.

"Well when you were a baby you would cry and cry and cry and wake up the whole complex." Calum said, taking Carter from me and tickling his sides, making him giggle.

"But I'm not a baby anymore momma. I'm a big boy!" He cries out loudly, making me smile.

"I'm gonna call my mom Calum. She was super pissed at me last time when I didn't tell her right away." I said, already pulling out my phone. Calum laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She nearly threw a magazine at me. I thought she was pissed I got you knocked up, not that _I_ knew before _she_ did." The two of us laugh.

"My moms insane. She thinks it's her right as my mom to know things about me before everyone else." I said with a roll of my eyes, dialing her number.

"You gonna call your brother too?" He asks. I hush him though as my mom answers the phone.

"Good morning sweetie! You're calling rather early."

"Well it's really important." I said with a laugh. "Is dad home?"

"Of course, it's Saturday darling. He's in the living room. Want me to get him?"

"Yes, put me on speaker." I tell her, as I do the same to my phone. There's some shuffling on her end before my mom says,

"Alright were both here!"

"Hi honey." My dad says, making me smile. I need to go home soon. I miss both of them so much.

"Well, Uhh Calum and I have something to tell you." I said, glancing over at him now. He was smiling ear to ear as he tried to preoccupy Carter. "I'm pregnant." My mother screamed and I think she dropped the phone as Calum and I laughed.

"You're shitting me!" My Mom shouts, her voice sounding a bit far away before she yells into the receiver. "When did you find out? Oh my god! We're going to have another grandchild honey!"

"Congratulations you two." My dad manages to say over the excited squealing and badgering of my mom asking about names, a date of birth, and every other baby related thing under the sun. "You're going to have to get a bigger apartment then." Shit. I hadn't even thought about that. I guess we will.

"Or a House!" Calum shouts from the living room.

"A house!" Carter shouts with him before chanting the phrase over and over.

"I don't know those are a little more expensive." My dad says slowly.

"Oh they'll be fine. Calum has a new job, Lily darling has her job at the museum they're going to do great." My Mom says enthusiastically. I laughed a little because both of them are right. We do need to look for a bigger place and... We will be fine. Calum's new job comes with some amazing health benefits which will come in handy once this baby comes.

"We'll talk about all that stuff later. I just wanted to tell you what was happening once we found out. Especially since you got so mad at us last time."

"Oh we weren't mad." My dad says but my mom interjects with.

"Oh I was mad. I threw things at Calum because I hadn't been told sooner." I laughed a little. "But it's fine now! Oh honey, I can't wait to see your new baby. Where's that grandson of mine though? How is Carter?"

"Grandma!" Carter shouts and rushes towards me so I hand him the phone as he tries to climb up my leg to get it. Calum chuckles as he comes over, watching Carter shout into my phone. He rubs my back lightly before putting his arm around me.

"We have to think of names again."

"I know." I said with a smile. "And it was so hard to settle on a name for Carter."

"Because you were being stubborn."

"Nom because I wanted to make sure the name would fit before we gave it to him." Calum smirked.

"And does it fit?"

"I think so." Carter held the phone back up to me and I bent down to take it from him.

"Bye grandma and grandpa!" Carter shouts. My parents say goodbye and my mother makes kissy noises to him.

"Hello again." I said to my mom.

"Hello darling, I'm sure there's more people you want to share this with. Let me know when Calum's mother knows so I can gush with her over it." My mom said. I laughed.

"I'll let you know." Calum said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, Bye lovelies. We'll see you soon?" My mom said.

"Yes, it's been too long since we've been home." I tell her.

"Good, make sure you drag your brother along when you come out here." I grin.

"Will do. I love you both." My mom said.

"Love you too." I said. My parents manage to say in sync before we say our goodbyes. I hang up the phone and lean into Calum as he hugs me a little.

"So whose next? Jackie?"

"You call your mom, I'll tell my brother and we'll go from there." Calum grins.

"Sounds like a plan." He murmurs, leaning in to kiss me. "I love you."

"Ditto. Now tell your mom." I say, elbowing him in the chest a little. Calum shakes his head at me as he dials his mom's number on his phone and walks toward the kitchen. "Can you entrain yourself for a little bit honey?" I ask Carter. "I'm gonna call uncle Jake." Carter gasps.

"I want to talk to him!" He exclaims.

"After, after okay?" Carter huffs but nods as he goes back to his toys. I sit down on the coach as I hear Calum break the news to his mom. I hear her loud shout all the way from the living room and I smile as I hit the call button for my brother. He picks up on the third ring.

"What do you want heathen?"

"Now is that any damn way to answer a phone?" I demand. Jake snorts.

"For you, Yeah." I roll my eyes, leaning into the pillows.

"Well whatever. I have some shit to tell you." I said.

"Calum being a dick again? You really should've let me beat him up." Jake said. I laugh a little, shaking my head.

"Calum and I are fine, more than fine actually. I'm pregnant, again." Jake is quiet o the other end. I don't even hear him breathing. "Uhh... Jake?"

"Fuck I just had the worst image of you and him..." he fake gags and I laugh. He still can't get over the fact that Calum and I have sex like every other person on this planet. "Gross. When did you find out?" He said.

"Like five minutes ago, I already told Mom." I say, eyeing Carter happily as I imagine him playing with a younger sibling soon. "I'm not really surprised this time or stressed out though I feel like I kind of should be. Dad said we might have to move."

"Damn right. That shitty apartment is small enough as is, if you add another kid to the mix it's going to be claustrophobic." Jake said. I sigh.

"Yeah but I don't really want to think about that right now."

"You and Calum will be fine. You're always fine. If the two of you ever broke up then Love is dead." I laughed because he sounded stupid but Jake continued. "What? It's true. You two have been through so much shit together. From hating each other, to dating behind my back, to all that college shit, to what happened literally a month ago. If you two can make it through all that, you can make it through everything."

"Aww big brother, you're going to make me cry." I said. He snorted.

"Yeah, Yeah shut up. You know, I still never got a thank you." Jake said.

"A thank you?" I questioned.

"For introducing you to Calum? For becoming best friends with him? For essentially setting you two up." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, now he wanted a thank you.

"You did not set us up, we did this all on our own." I said.

"Yeah, by breaking Rules One through Five."

"Rules are stupid and meant to be broken." I said. "Now is Ella there, I want to tell her too."

"Oh I heard, don't worry. You two are so loud when you argue." Comes Ella's slightly far away voice, making me laugh. Carter is climbing onto the couch with me, reaching for my phone.

"Hold on, Carter wants to speak to you two." I say, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi Carter!" Ella cries out, making him laugh.

"Auntie Ella!" He cries as I smooth down his hair lightly. Calum comes back into the room and sits down next to me on my right side, kissing my temple as he puts his arm back around my shoulders. I guess Jake is kind of right. If he never became friends with Calum, if he never brought him home... I would've never have wanted to break all those rules.


End file.
